Dragon Ball Changing History
by HeavyWeather
Summary: A story of retelling. Dragon Ball Changing History is my own version of Dragon Ball Z. This might be an overdone thing, but I wanted to take my spin on it. The choices are all made by me, with the exception of when I do polls or such to help decide some things. Non canon characters will become canon for my own custom sagas and villains and I will be putting my own OC characters in.
1. Planet Vegeta Arc Chapter 1

Beginning

* * *

To start off, the description does limit me a bit on what I'm trying to say, so I'll put it here. The story of Dragon Ball Changing History is going to be a long one, and might be one that you may have seen, or one that you have rarely seen. The story follows my own rewrite of the entire franchise, beginning from my own version of a Planet Vegeta Arc, and going PAST the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super, seeing the characters grow, get stronger, and meet new enemies and allies. There will be OC characters to liven things up, and on top of that, some arcs will be changed, as you'll see in the sagas that come after the Pilaf Saga. New villains will be added, and new relationships can happen as well, and some characters will meet different fates from what happened to them in the canon. Along with that, characters such as Cooler, Pikkon, and other non canon characters will become canon for certain plots to be explored. Now that you've understood this, hopefully you'll enjoy the story as it goes on. 

* * *

Our universe. A vast place, filled with many planets, over 30 in fact. But one planet in particular stands out among the rest Planet Plant. This is not because of the planet itself, but rather it's story and the race that lives on it. Originally, the world was inhabited by a peaceful race known as the plantians. They were small and purple beings with snail like eyes. An alien known as Lord Chilled had arrived. He murdered all of the plantians in cold blood, he originally thought of selling the world. But to him, it was like a corpse dumping world, so he let it be.

After a few decades, the tuffles arrived. They were highly intelligent, having created many gadgets along with ships and others. The tuffles lived a glorious life, but here comes the ones who stole it. On a distant world known as Argoba, a bug like race known as the arcosians were looking to trade. They found a group of people. The saiyans. The saiyans were brutes, being powerful warriors with brown tails and spiky black or brown hair. Strangely, the arcosians came to them and begged for the planet.

The saiyans obliged, but they proposed a trade. The arcosian race would give the saiyans a mountains worth of tech in exchange for the planet, and the deal was sealed. They gave the saiyan warriors a large ship so they could find a new home world out there in our galaxy. So they did. They found Planet Plant, and with one swift move, they attacked. The tuffles never saw it coming as a war broke out. Saiyans vs tuffles, a war that would last two years. The tuffles managed to capture all of the saiyans, but there was one thing they never could see coming.

EVERY saiyan looked up during one night. Night on this world isn't rare, but one thing is. A full moon. On Planet Plant, a full moon rarely ever rose, even in decades. So it felt like fate had sided with the saiyans when one rose, and the abilities contained within a saiyan awakened. Every saiyan, over a hundred, transformed into gigantic apes, the form known as Great Ape. Within this form, they slaughtered the tuffles and quickly apprehended the planet for themselves.

It was renamed Planet Vegeta, after their leader, King Vegeta The First. He went on to have children, and ended up having a great grandchild named Vegeta, the saiyan king of our current time. However, he wasn't Vegeta The Second, he rather went simply by Vegeta, proclaiming himself as the true Vegeta. The saiyans gained masterful tech, and thus, they became feared, as great and powerful warriors. Our story begins with them, and how this race was annihilated within a minute.

Bardock, a saiyan warrior had just returned from a masterful mission. He exited his pod, stretching as he fixed his scouter up. "Another one done.. These are getting too simple." Alongside him, a few other pods had opened, his squadmates inside. Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Tora. Tora chuckled, stretching his arm. "Or maybe we're getting too strong." Bardock smirked, giving Tora a pat on the back as Shugesh pulled out an apple. "They had good food though.." He bit into it, Borgos laughing as Fasha sighed. "Anyways," She said, "I'm gonna hit the showers then I'm going to train. Join me if you want." Shugesh had a weird smile. "In the showers? Hehe." She suddenly punched him. "In the training room you idiot!" He smirked, falling onto his back. "Worth it.."

Bardock began walking to the nursery, tapping the buttons on his scouter. He entered, seeing a child Kakarot. His son. Kakarot had golden armor and hair just like his father. The boy only had a power level of two, Bardock scoffing. "What a weakling.." He turned, seeing another child. Broly. He wore a small little robe instead of armor. But he wasn't interested in fighting. "Power of 10,000.. Why didn't Kakarot turn out that way?" Bardock heard a chuckle. He turned, confused until he saw another saiyan. Canilipe.

Canilipe looked over at Bardock. "Yeah. We all wish our kids turned out that way. Unfortunately, they'd all probably have scars because remember, King Vegeta tried executing Broly when he was a baby." Bardock groaned, nodding. "They're gonna use a machine to weaken him.. That's what Paragus told me the other day. Anyways.. Why the hell are you here Canilipe? Turles is a grown warrior, 5 years old." Bardock said, Canilipe nodding. "I have another son though. Oh wait, did I say son? My mistake, heh, I meant daughter.. I always wanted another boy is why. Last year, remember, me and Fasha had her." Canilipe pointed to a little girl in armor, Bardock reading her. "10... Why is my brat so weak!?" Canilipe patted Bardock on the back. "Hey don't get mad. At least Raditz turned out strong, right?" Bardock nodded, growling. "I'm headed home to Gine. You have fun jackass." Canilipe smiled, Bardock leaving with an emotionless expression.

Elsewhere, a boy named Raditz was training. Bardock's other son. "Ok! Let's go! March!" With Raditz was two other saiyans. Daikon and Turles. Daikon was the son of an elite saiyan warrior named Beet. His mother died a week after he was born on a mission, but Beet did his best to raise Daikon. Turles was Canilipe's son and the brother of the little girl saiyan named Serori. He had a resemblance to Kakarot and Bardock for some reason, but maybe it was because they were both low class saiyans. Raditz, Daikon and Turles were all on a squad together, and it was training time.

And over at a large field, Canilipe was gearing up. He began training with his squad. His right hand man, Catsear. Alongside them both were Amaranth, Mallow and Komatsuna. "Come on guys. It's time to get ready!" Catsear was shirtless, having long black hair with a red skirt and white Gi pants.. Komatsuna had dark blue armor with long black hair that only went forward and covered his left eye. Amaranth had purple armor and hair similar to Catsear. And finally, Mallow had a bit more of a different body type from a saiyan woman. She had a much more curvaceous body, which attracted a lot of saiyan men. But she didn't mind, she was a strong warrior, so she ignored all the gawking and beat any guy who got too close.

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races |

| Kakarot | Age : 1 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 5 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 450 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 5 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 465 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 1 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 375 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 1 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Bardock | Age : 25 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 3,250 | Status : Alive |

| Canilipe | Age : 23 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,650 | Status : Alive |

| Fasha | Age : 23 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,745 | Status : Alive |

| Mari | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 400 | Status : Alive |

| Borgos | Age : 30 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,525 | Status : Alive |

| Shugesh | Age : 29 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,215 | Status : Alive |

| Tora | Age : 25 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,800 | Status : Alive |

| Amaranth | Age : 20 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,125 | Status : Alive |

| Catsear | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,500 | Status : Alive |

| Mallow | Age : 22 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,300 | Status : Alive |

| Komatsuna | Age : 20 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Beet | Age : 28 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,500 | Status : Alive |

| Gine | Age : 24 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,350 | Status : Alive |

| King Vegeta | Age : 26 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Fuita | Age : 25 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 4,000 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 5 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,800 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 1 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 800 | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 25 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 4,000 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 1 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 20 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 200 | Status : Alive |

| Hylia | Age : 10 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Lettecus | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 3,500 | Status : Alive |

| Paragus | Age : 58 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 154 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 180 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 121 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 30 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 55 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 6,000 | Status : Alive |

| Reed | Age : 35 | Race : Kanassan | Power Level : 2,850 | Status : Alive |

| Sharoto | Age : 5 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 500 | Status : Alive |

| Gochi | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 350 | Status : Alive |

| Wied | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 450 | Status : Alive |

| Saibamen | Age : Varies | Race : Saibamen | Power Level : 1,650 | Status : Alive |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 214 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 1 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 350 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 5 | Race : Human | Power Level : 8 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 0 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 0 | Status : Not Born Yet |

| Rozu | Age : 0 | Race : Human | Power Level : 0 | Status : Not Born Yet |

| Suika | Age : 2 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 164 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 6 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 0 | Race : Human | Power Level : 0 | Status : Not Born Yet |

| Grandpa Gohan | Age : 79 | Race : Human | Power Level : 165 | Status : Alive |

| Roshi | Age : 308 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 30 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 1 | Race : Human | Power Level : 1 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 4 | Race : Human | Power Level : 3 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 0 | Race : Human | Power Level : 0 | Status : Not Born Yet |

| Bulma | Age : 4 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Jaco | Age : ? | Race : Bureso | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 32 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 28 | Race : Human | Power Level : 1 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 4 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |


	2. Author's Note 1

This is mainly for those who are confused. I'll be answering two questions every Authors Note chapter. So ask anything for me. Now these two questions weren't asked by anyone, but I've decided to clear things up. The first one is the elephant in the room, Turles and Broly, along with the OC characters introduced. This is of course my own reimagining of Dragon Ball so I decided to bring non canon characters into the mix, making Turles and Broly effectively canon, even though Broly is canon now so that's that. Also, for this story, you're probably thinking, 'Aren't arcs and sagas technically the same?'. Well, yeah. However, for Changing History, an arc will be shorter than a saga, around six to seven chapters, while a saga will usually be ten chapters or more.

And the last thing I'll actually be stating, Goku has saiyan armor, why? Some of you might be confused on this, so I'll answer. I decided that Dragon Ball Minus HAD potential, but not completely. So I decided to mix the Bardock special, with Dragon Ball Minus, keeping Bardock's ruthless personality and his squadron, but giving his son armor like in Minus and bringing Gine in.


	3. Planet Vegeta Arc Chapter 2

Raditz and Turles were sparring, both of them shouting. "Ha!" The two collided kicks, a gust of wind being sent out as Daikon watched quietly. Turles grabbed Raditz by the tail. "Haha! Gotcha. Remember to keep it wrapped!" Turles suddenly swung Raditz around, slamming him into the dirt. A woman emerged from a small hut. "Boys! Don't hurt each other too much!" She said as Raditz got up, dusting himself off. "Don't worry mom! We're training hard with a cause!" Raditz said to the woman, now known to be his mother, Gine.

She had medium length hair and was quite peaceful unlike other saiyans. She didn't fight much, but she was definitely strong willed enough to frighten others when she wants to. "Oh yeah? What's this cause?" She said as Raditz and Turles turned towards each other. Raditz then turned to his mom. "There's a tournament coming up for children warriors. If we win, we can go on mission without any adults." Gine sighed. "Okay then.. But don't get carried away." They both gave her a thumbs up as Daikon sat on a bench, looking off to the side.

Bardock then arrived, arms crossed. "Dad!" Raditz ran to Bardock looking up at him. "Guess what! I'm entering the tournament! I'll become an elite like you with Turles and Daikon." Bardock looked down at him, saying, "I'm no elite. I'm simply a powerful low class. As for this tournament, I won't be watching. I trust that you'll win, or you'll be considered a disappointment." Raditz then looked down, sighing as Bardock entered the hut.

He turned to Gine. "I checked on Kakarot. A weakling, still." Gine sighed, chopping up meat. "You shouldn't be that rude to your kids." Bardock scoffed. "Without scolding and what I do, they won't toughen up." Gine put some steaks in a bag, stretching. "Well, I've gotta get to work selling meat. You have fun." Bardock nodded. Gine flew away as her husband entered a training grounds like area. He put one hand over the other, aiming at a dummy. "Burn Gun!" He slammed his fist right into the dummy, penetrating straight through it. "Nice one." A voice said as Bardock looked up.

He saw Catsear smiling in the sky before landing down. Elsewhere, within the castle of the saiyans, a boy was training. Prince Vegeta. He was fighting saibamen, small green beings with brain like heads. One saibamen leapt up, firing acid at Vegeta. The boy grabbed another by the leg, using him as a shield for the acid. After that one was melted by the other, Vegeta impaled the other one straight through the heart, killing it. Multiple saibamen rushed Vegeta at once, and all he had to do, was simply spread his arms out and blow them all away. They each died, crashing into the wall.

Outside, a big brute of a saiyan named Nappa watched, arms crossed. He had a small bit of hair on his head and a mustache _"What power for a child.."_ He sat, his arms crossed as he watched Vegeta train hard against the saibamen. He looked around, seeing if anyone else was near. A woman walked over, hands on her hips as she looked towards Nappa. She had reddish brown hair with blue royal armor, having blue sleeves but no pants to cover, the skin on her legs being shown off. Luckily her armor covered _those_ parts. She walked over, looking through the glass towards Vegeta.

"Quite an admirable boy isn't he? And such a time taker when being born." Nappa laughed, watching Vegeta fight. "Definitely your highness." This lady was the queen of the saiyans. Queen Fuita. "So, have you heard back from your other son? Tarble? The one on exile." Fuita nodded as Nappa asked. "Yeah. He's doing fine in space." Vegeta kicked the head of a saibaman off it's shoulders. He then looked around, shouting. "Nappa! I demand more trash!" Nappa pushed a button, more saibamen growing from the ground. All of them came at Vegeta as he grabbed one, stabbing his fingers into it's eyes, using it to beat the others down.

Raditz was punching and kicking at the air as he spun around. Daikon watched, Turles pulling out a bag. "Using materials on Planet Vegeta.. I can make some sort of fruit to make me stronger..." A blast hit the bag, destroying it. "Turles. We'll become stronger normally and together." Daikon chuckled seeing this as Turles and Raditz were arguing. Daikon decided to train too, since this tournament depended on all of them. He began spinning and punching at a log, shouting as his attacks hit.

Catsear dropped, facing Bardock. "Hey there! How's it going Bardock?" Bardock scoffed, turning away. "Come on, you don't have to like this to everyone. I've known you since you were 11 and I was 4. Remember? Our squad? Little me, you and Tora." Catsear chuckled, putting his arms on a fence. Bardock turned slightly. "Then we met Canilipe, and you ended up joining his squad when we grew up." Catsear shrugged. "I may be his best friend now, but I'm still yours too. So, how are the kids?" He asked, Bardock sighing. "Weak. Raditz is barely decent, and Kakarot is far below average. Disappointments."

"Don't misjudge them till they grow. You'll see Bardock. Anyways, I need advice. Relationship wise." Bardock then grunted. "You're asking me, about relationships? Tch. You always were an idiot." Catsear laughed, punching the air. "The girl on my squad. Mallow. She's older than me by a couple years, but I really like her." Bardock then thought to himself, _"For some reason, it actually makes sense he's asking about relationship advice. He is 17."_ Bardock sighed, chuckling a bit. "Whaat? It's not funny!" He put his hand on Catsear's shoulder, smiling. "Then go for it. I shouldn't be focusing on this, I'm a saiyan warrior, but you want advice, so just go to her." The two smiled as Catsear then brought something else up. "I almost forgot why I came here. We got missions set. Planet Kanassa for your squad." Bardock then gave him a thumbs up, walking away. "I'll prepare immediately."


	4. Planet Vegeta Arc Chapter 3

Raditz was flying over a small area, looking down at it as he dropped. He landed down, looking forward. The area was in front of a large silver arena which had caught his attention as he smiled, getting ready. Turles and Daikon flew over, landing behind him. "Hey! Raditz, how's it going?" Raditz made a little movement with his hands, suggesting that it's been a little eh. "Have you seen our competition?" Daikon asked them both.

Elsewhere now, a saiyan girl was flying. Her name was Hylia, 10 years of age. She had a metal case in her hands, flying down to a hill as she floated carefully down onto it. "Gochi! Sharoto! Wied! Come out guys!" The hill moved, revealing a covered up hole in the center. Three small saiyan kids popped out of it, all of them younger than her. "Oh! Hey Hylia, what brings you here this morning?" Gochi asked. She was short with longish brown hair and a blue jumpsuit. The other two were Sharoto and Wied, two boys who were older than Gochi. "I heard you guys were competing in the tournament today, so I brought some food so I could wish good luck." She opened the metal case that she brought, revealing some meat and fruits. Gochi grabbed an apple, biting into it. "Thanks Hylia." She said as the other two grabbed some food, eating fast. "How's your father?" Wied asked as Hylia looked down. "He's.. still disappointed in me. Like always. At least my younger brother Karo isn't getting that bad a treatment. He's at least stronger than some of the other year olds at the nursery, but dad still thinks he's weak." They all listened in as Hylia turned. "My sister Romain though, she's strong. Now, I'll be headed over back home. Good luck again." She flew away, leaving the three friends.

Canilipe had received a mission for his squad, checking it out. "Hm. It's a planet near Kanassa. The race that's opposite to them." Komatsuna leant back, looking over at him. "Opposite? Explain further please." Mallow bopped him on the head. "Their powers are slightly different. Kanassans are capable of seeing into the future whereas the race known as the Argobas can see backwards into the past." Canilipe nodded, wrapping his tail. "We'll be leaving later today. I won't get to see Turles fight in the arena, but it's a mission we have to take. So let's get ready. Where are Catsear and Amaranth?" Mallow looked over around the area. "Catsear said he was getting ready. Amaranth's just late, he'll show up soon enough." Canilipe then nodded, walking off into another area.

Raditz, Turles, and Daikon flew over to a large silver arena, looking through the area. "It'll be beginning soon guys! Come on!" Sharoto, Wied, and Gochi came over too, walking through the area. Several saiyans gathered, sitting in the stands and getting ready as an audience as Turles walked over, putting on his armor as he wrapped his tail, checking the leaderboard. "First match... Daikon vs Gochi... I'll be fighting Wied after, and finally Raditz vs Sharoto." He said to himself, scratching his chin.

Bardock put his armor on, leaving without giving the others a bye as he made his way to the pods. The rest of his squad arrived as well. Tora said, "Hey Bardock. So, Kanassa huh?" Bardock nodded, tightening his boots as he opened his pod, setting the coordinates. Fasha then said, "Let's make this quick. I've got a kid to congratulate. I know that Turles is going to win in that tournament." They all got into their pods, blasting through the atmosphere and out into space.

| One Year Ago |

On another planet though, a child was born. This wasn't any planet we know though. A different world, filled with a unique race. The frost demons. The race of Frieza and his family. This child's name was Frosbyte. He was small with green skin and green gems along his body with bright blue eyes. A womanly frost demon held him, taking care of him. As she held him though, a door opened, a tall figure entering. King Cold. "I assume that your child has finally been born?" The woman nodded as Cold picked the infant up. "He will suffice. I have three children of my own, a fourth and impressionable one will be useful. I'll be taking your son." The woman couldn't fight back as she knew she'd die. She let Cold leave with her newborn child.

| Present |

"Ha!" The one year old frost demon was floating. He spun through the air, laughing as he caught onto a wall. "Flying's fun!" Cooler walked into the room with six others. The Ginyu Force. Along with that, a new recruit named Shalt. "Is this your new brother Lord Cooler?" Cooler shook his head, watching Frosbyte fly. "No. My father picked him up a year ago. I don't see much in him, but you six have to take care of him until he's 13." Ginyu nodded, Shalt walking over and playing with the kid as Burter and Jeice watched him. "Father thinks he'll grow into a strong warrior. We'll see. I'm leaving now." Cooler said, walking away.

Bardock and the others had all landed on Kanassa and used the power of a full moon that rose. Using this, they demolished the planet, tearing buildings and cities down as millions were killed. After a few hours, the moon fell, returning them all to normal. Bardock sat on a rock, looking over the destruction as Shugesh was chewing on an arm. Borgos ate an apple as Tora looked around. "It seems as if we've killed off most of them Bardock. Should we be headed back?" Bardock nodded, but at that moment, a kanassan leapt out, grabbing Tora in a hold.

His name was Reed, an elite kanassan warrior who managed to survive the onslaught. "Hmph. You may have exterminated most of my race... but I won't back down easily!" He began to choke Tora until Bardock fired out a blast. "Take this!" Bardock shot a blue ball at the kanassan, lighting his body on fire as he dropped Tora.

Tora turned, looking back as the burning warrior faced Bardock "You. If you're going to kill me here, then punch a hole through my chest. Kill me that way." Bardock grunted, angry. "Really? Now you're requesting a death? Tch. Fine!" He slammed his fist straight through Reed's gut, penetrating through his back completely. As it hit though, Reed grabbed Bardock's hand, the flame enveloping them both.


	5. Planet Vegeta Arc Chapter 4

Bardock was seeing visions as the blue flames covered his body. He saw into the future, seeing several things. His son growing into a warrior, with many friends. But he wasn't fighting to conquer, Kakarot was fighting to protect. He saw Nappa and Raditz on the planet known as Earth, destroying cities. More importantly though, he saw what looked to be Kakarot, but he had a flowing golden aura with spiked golden hair and blue eyes. Tora shot in, punching Reed's head off, killing him and stopping the vision.

"Bardock, are you alright?" He fell forward, holding his head. He was dizzy, still seeing flashes as Tora helped him up. "We should get him back to the planet and put him in a healing pod. They'll take care of him from there. We should hurry." They all got back in their pods and set the destinations for Planet Vegeta. The five of them all shot off into the sky, blasting away.

| A few hours ago. |

The tournament just about ready to begin now as everyone was cheering and going wild. The two teams stepped out onto the area, facing each other with determination in their eyes. Gochi, Wied and Sharoto all stood on the opposite side of the arena as Turles, Raditz and Daikon stepped up. A screen appeared in the air, a saiyan announcer appearing. **"Hey everyone! Welcome to the yearly children's tournament! The winners of this tournament will gain a squadron license, giving them the ability to partake in missions without any older supervision! Our first match, Daikon from Turles's squad vs Gochi from Sharoto's squad!"**

The two looked towards one another in the arena, their eyes being focused on each other. **"BEGIN!"** Daikon and Gochi shot at each other as she attempted to strike him. He dodged swiftly, but something was off, something Turles and Raditz noticed. He wasn't fighting back. "Daikon! What the hell are you doing!?" Turles shouted as the boy was hit by Gochi, being sent back. "I'm going to become a warrior, and I'm going to fight, but I don't want to hit a girl." Raditz looked over at Turles. "Is that sexist or is he just too gentle of a saiyan?" Turles shrugged. They were 4, they didn't know.

Gochi shot a fist as Daikon's gut, landing another hit. "Fight me already!" She shouted, attacking him fast. He then smiled as they were moving in the arena. He had a plan to win without hitting her. They got closer to the edge with each of her attacks, but she was too focused on winning that she didn't notice. In the end though, Daikon won, tripping her and causing her to fall straight out of the arena. She hit the grass, rubbing her head. "Ow. That hurt." He walked over, putting a hand out towards her. She smiled, grabbing his hand as he pulled her up off the ground. **"DAIKON IS THE WINNER!"**

 **"THE NEXT MATCH IS BEGINNING! TURLES VS WIED!"** The two entered the arena, staring one another down with gazes that could tear through someone. The announcer gave them the signal to start, so immediately, the two of them dashed towards each other. Wied and Turles ended up colliding fists, the two of them clashing with kicks and many other attacks. "HAAAAA!" Turles and Wied were fighting all out as Turles shot a kick forward, Wied jumping over it and the two leaping around the arena with punches towards each other.

Wied shot at Turles, kicking his gut and sending him stumbling back. The two kept fighting each other, both of them trying to hit the other as they moved at great speeds. A time limit was going on by now as the two kept fighting. After a few minutes, it ran out, hitting zero as a large ding was heard. **"That's enough! Both of you! It's a draw! Meaning Turles has his squad at two and Sharoto's at one point!"** Turles and his opponent groaned, walking out of the arena as he pulled Raditz in. "You better win Raditz!" The leader of the other squad entered. Sharoto, while he was shorter than Raditz, he had more experience with fighting due to having an extra year in his life to train. **"NOW! THE FINAL MATCH... BEGIN!"** The announcer shouted as Sharoto was gone. He appeared behind Raditz, kicking him in the nape, sending him flying forward.

Being thrown across the arena, he grabbed onto the tiles, grunting as he got up. Raditz got into a fighting stance, his opponent bolting forward at high speeds and performing a spin kick straight onto Raditz. The attack was blocked as Raditz stumbled backwards a bit, grunting. "Is that all Sharoto?" His opponent growled at this remark, attacking much faster than before. "TCH!" Raditz took on multiple hits, being forced backwards towards the edge of the arena as he attempted to fight back with a few punches.

However, it wasn't enough to stop them from moving closer and closer to the edge. Turles decided to cheat a little, grabbing a handful of dirt from the ground. "Here we go.." He grounded it into dust, tossing it straight at the fight. No one saw what Turles did as dust now filled the area. He leapt onto the arena amidst the blinding dust. Turles grabbed Sharoto's tail. "W-What are you doing!?" He lifted the boy up, slamming him down as he then jumped off the arena. The dust cleared, revealing Sharoto was unconscious from the tail grab and the slam.

 **"Huh. Well, I guess that's it! Raditz is the winner of the final match, meaning Turles's squadron wins!"** The three boys congratulated each other, Sharoto getting angry as Wied and Gochi just smiled, it was a fun fight. As the winners were chosen though, another saiyan warrior was off doing something else. His name was Arbor, an elite saiyan. Walking along Frieza's ship, he overheard the tyrant discussing some plans. "So, we'll be blowing the planet up soon enough, correct Zarbon?" Zarbon, Frieza's henchman, nodded. Arbor listened in on the conversation, hearing every word.


	6. Planet Vegeta Arc Chapter 5

| Present |

Canilipe was getting in his pod as Catsear and Amaranth arrived, the two of them waving to the others. "You guys are late!" Komatsuna said, arms crossed as he slowly got into his own pod. Amaranth opened his, looking over at them all. "We were busy with our own things. I had to help Catsear get a new scouter since he broke his!" Catsear laughed, scratching the back of his head as he looked over at Mallow with his grin. They all got into their pods, setting the location for Planet Argoba as the squad shot off into space, lights trailing off of their pods.

Turles and his squad were walking through a corridor, heading off to get a mission when Gine suddenly ran over. "Raditz!" She gave him a big hug, Turles laughing slightly as Daikon just sat there. "You did good! I got a gift for you, a sign of courage!" She pulled out two red bands, putting them around his arms and legs. "T-Thanks mom." Raditz smiled, Gine rubbing his head. "Do good on your missions. I'm going to go see your brother Kakarot." She went away, the boys continuing to walk.

They came over to a screen on the wall, getting a job to go to Planet Natasa. "Huh... sounds interesting. Guess we should get going." It was accepted, and they all got to pods and left to Natasa. While this went on, Arbor was listening to Frieza speak. "We'll be destroying Planet Vegeta later today... soon. I'll release the message to call all of the saiyans back to their monkey world." Frieza said, Dodoria looking over. "Lord Frieza. Why is it that you'd want to kill them? Aside from them all being filthy apes of course." The tyrant leaned against a window, smirking. "It's an order. Not from my father, but someone higher. His name is Lord Bee-" Before he could finish, he heard a noise outside the room. "Hm?" Zarbon walked over, opening the door and checking it out. No one was there. "Lord Frieza. I do believe someone was listening." Frieza walked over, chuckling. "Very well then. Zarbon, go down to Planet Vegeta and scout the saiyans out. Let's begin a small killing before they all die. Wear your cloak of course. But here's the thing Zarbon, I have a list of saiyans we MUST keep alive. Here." He gave the list to his subordinate, walking away as Zarbon left.

Arbor was running down the halls of Frieza's ship, holding his mouth in fear. _"Dammit! Blow up the planet!? I need to save some saiyan children! Our race has to live on!"_ He left the ship, running to the nursery on Planet Vegeta. Bardock then woke up, lying in a healing tank, fast asleep. He saw a vision while he was asleep. The destruction of Planet Vegeta. He let out a gasp, pulling tubes out of his body. He climbed out of the pod, panting as he looked over, putting on his armor. He walked away, looking around. He grabbed a random saiyan. "You! Where'd my squad go!" The saiyan, stuttering, said, "They went to Planet Meat." Bardock scoffed, throwing the man as he walked off to a pod, getting in and blasting off.

Hylia was walking to her home, holding her little brother Karo in her arms. "Time to get home and rest Karo." She entered the home, seeing her father, Lettecus, sitting at a table. He stared right at her, a plate in front of him as he held his hands together. "Where were you?" He got up, looking down at her. "I was just getting my brothe-" Lettecus picked her up, throwing her at the wall. "Tch. You're late. You don't get dinner tonight you waste of space." She cried a bit, getting up as he growled at her. As Lettecus walked away, he heard a knock, turning to the door. It slowly opened, Zarbon walking in and staring him down. "Hm? Frieza's man. Oh, et me guess, you're here to take my burdens right? Here, you can take these two brats and do whatever!" He grabbed Hylia by the tail, tossing her and Karo over to Zarbon. They landed at his feet as Lettecus laughed. "Just take them away already. Kill them, do whatever you wish!"

As he spoke though, a beam hit through his chest, piercing a hole straight through him. "GAH!" He fell backwards, bleeding out as Zarbon looked at Hylia and Karo. "Hm. Your own father tried to sell you two out. You, girl. You're not strong enough. Too sweet and weak. I'm afraid I have to kill you." She began to cry more, grabbing Zarbon's cape. "I'll take your brother though. You'll die here, but I'll raise this child in the army." He then grabbed Karo, putting his hand on Hylia's forehead. A wave of lights enveloped her, Karo witnessing the demise of his sister and father. Zarbon then looked at the boy in his arms, walking out the door and flying away.

Turles, Daikon and Raditz arrived on Natasa, all of them looking around the area. "Seems... bland." Daikon said, kicking a rock over. They then heard a voice. "Hey! Son!" A tall saiyan walked over, waving. It was Beet, the father of Daikon. "Dad?! What are you doing here? We thought we didn't need adult supervision." Beet nodded, hands on his waist. "Yeah. You don't. It's just our two missions were to the same planet. Don't worry kiddo. I won't steal you or your friends thunder." He rubbed Daikon's head, ruffling his hair as he walked away, heading over to his squadron.

On Planet Argoba, Canilipe and the others landed. They got out, examining the world. "Huh.. Seems peaceful enough." Catsear looked over a mountain. "The argobas are different though. They're mindless brutes, which is why they rarely learn anything when they see into the past." He said, walking forward. "Taking them out will be a cinch." Canilipe nodded, but immediately, a large orange giant landed behind him. The giant grabbed his head, a pink aura surrounding him as Canilipe got a massive headache. Mallow leapt into action, kicking the head off of the argoba's shoulders.

Komatsuna ran over, helping Canilipe stand. "You alright man?" Canilipe nodded as he stood upright. He felt a sharp pain in his head, rocking back and forth. Amaranth walked forward, opening a pod. "Hey Canilipe. Maybe you should head back. We'll take it from here." Canilipe let out a breath, nodding as he got in the pod Amaranth opened, flying away towards Planet Vegeta as the mission was now left to his allies.


	7. Planet Vegeta Arc Chapter 6

Canilipe was flying to Planet Vegeta, seeing visions as he sat in his pod. He saw two very strange ones, the first showing a red colored saiyan. _"W-What is this?"_ He saw the red saiyan taking down several others before vanishing completely. But he saw one more vision. A pink humanoid shaped blob, destroying several planets. And that's when they stopped. He shook his head, taking in a breath as he put his scouter on. He got a message, telling him to come to Frieza's ship at once. He redirected the pod, heading there immediately.

Gine was tending to Kakarot, smiling as she helped the baby rest. Immediately, a message came over her scouter, telling her to go to Frieza's ship. A soldier known as Raspberry was working on a machine, hoping it'd work. "Finally! The Drop Machine is done!" He leaned against it as it began to shake violently. "What the!?" It blew up, killing Raspberry as a wave was sent through space. The machine was created to weaken Broly, a task that they'd need to fulfill. But instead, as it broke, it began to weaken saiyans all over the universe as Fuita, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Nappa, Broly and several others fell victim to it. Only a few were immune, those few being Karo, Bardock, Paragus, Gine, and Daikon, but he was already weak anyways.

Canilipe could feel himself getting weaker as the same effect was happening to Vegeta and King Vegeta as Fuita felt it too. Catsear and the others were fighting the argobas as the weakening effect took place. Catsear slammed his fist into one Argoba, but it didn't do much as Catsear was then kicked in the gut, being sent flying. "GH!" Mallow looked over. "Catsear! Grr! Dammit!" She shot straight at one argoba, sending her fist forward. But then, tragedy struck. Another argoba had attacked her from behind. Her body was cut clean in half!

Catsear and the others looked on in fear and anger. But it hit Catsear the hardest. He couldn't move, he was frozen still, anger building up inside of him. _"What the hell just happened!? Out of nowhere.. we all got weaker. And because of that.. Mallow is..."_ He let out a shout, charging forward. Catsear gained a power boost from rage, slamming into the jaw of the argoba that killed her. Immediately, Komatsuna and Amaranth joined in, attacking one other argoba and tearing it's arms off.

Catsear, Amaranth and Komatsuna stood back to back, getting in fighting stances as Catsear looked over at the two halves of the woman he loved. He grunted, all of them splitting off into their own path as more argobas came over time. Komatsuna let out a shout, kicking one, but he barely did any damage to it. As Amaranth fought though, one came out from behind him. It grabbed him in a hold, forcing him to struggle. "Gh! Let go of me dammit!" Another one came up, impaling Amaranth's gut. Komatsuna and Catsear turned, gasping in shock. "Catsear! We have to retreat! It's the only way we'll survive! Mallow and Amaranth are dead!" Catsear, with tears in his eyes, looked over at Amaranth, who had just now stopped struggling. He then nodded, the two of them running to the pods. They got into their pods, setting it back to Planet Vegeta as they flew away.

Bardock landed on Planet Meat. He leapt out of his pod, looking over and seeing a horrific sight. "..." He simply stared, seeing a pile of corpses. It wasn't just the corpses of strangers though. His friends laid there, dead. Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora. Bardock walked over to the crater that they lied in, looking at them all. "Dammit! What happened!? Fasha! Borgos! Tora! Wake up!" He shook them, grunting, but then a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Tora, he was still alive.

"Bardock... I see you're... better now. Heh... you missed a lot. We.. killed the meatians.. but there's another threat... watch..." Tora then closed his eyes, smiling as he fell back, Bardock shaking him. "You... were my closest friend.. but this is it. Goodbye, Bardock." Tora's smile faded as he had died right then and there, Bardock growling in anger. He pulled a sash off of Tora's arm. It was blood stained, being a pure red. Bardock wrapped it around his head, tying it into a bandana. "Hmph. You were mine too. I'll wear this, as a symbol of our squad." Bardock climbed out of the crater, but then he heard a voice. "So, one monkey survived!? Heh! We'll just kill him too!" He turned, seeing three Frieza soldiers.

"Frieza soldiers? So.. my visions were right. Frieza really is planning to kill us. Tch! No way in hell am I letting that happen! Come on bastards!" One of the soldiers charged Bardock head on, but he did the same. They clashed, releasing a burst of power. "W-What!? Why didn't the explosion of the Drop Machine weaken you!?" Bardock was then confused. "Drop Machine? The hell do you... MEAN!?" He spun, throwing the soldier through a pile of rocks. "Tch. Little bitch!" A blast hit Bardock from behind, sending him up into the sky. "Gh! Damn!" He shot off of the blast, turning as another soldier attacked from behind. He then spun around, kicking that soldier straight in the temple. The last soldier flew up, firing a blast. But of course, Bardock flipped the previous soldier over and used him as a shield, causing him to get killed. The last soldier then watched in fear as Bardock dropped the body. "I'll ask you this... what's the Drop Machine!?"

Bardock flew over, grabbing the soldiers hand and breaking it. "GAHH! T-T-The Drop Machine! R-Right! It was meant to weaken Broly only, but Frieza came up with the idea to tamper with it so that every saiyan would be weakened!" Bardock scoffed, tearing off the soldier's arm. "Then I guess I'm one lucky saiyan." He then aimed his hand forward, destroying his enemy completely with a white blast. Bardock was panting. "I need to warn the king... No... better idea. Most likely, he won't believe me.. so instead, I'll take his crown! I'll lead them!"

Bardock was on his way back to Planet Vegeta as Arbor was arriving at the nursery. "I'm going to save a bit of our race.. this way!" He grabbed five saiyan children, putting them each in separate pods. Paragus walked over. "Arbor, what are you doing?" He turned to Paragus, seeing him with a child. Broly. "I'm... doing something for a mission. Yeah. Anyways, what are you doing with that kid?" Paragus looked down at Broly then at Arbor. "My son. Lord Frieza has requested that him and me go to his ship." Arbor knew something bad would probably happen, but he just nodded, Paragus leaving. Two children sat in the nursery though. Kakarot and Serori, both of them playing together.

In space, a saiyan, about the age of Turles, was flying back to the planet in her pod. Her name was Romain. "Finally. Gonna head back home and get some more praise, heh!" As she flew through space though, she felt the Drop Machine, her power weakening. "W-What's going on?" Because of this, she became dizzy, leaning against a button that sent her off course.


	8. Planet Vegeta Arc Finale

Komatsuna landed on Planet Vegeta, emerging from his pod as he was sweating nervously. He looked to the side, realizing that Catsear had changed course. He was headed to the other side of the planet. But at that same time, he saw Bardock rushing over to the capital, wounded. "Bardock! What's going on? Why the hurry?!" Bardock turned over to Komatsuna, sweating. "Are you willing to listen then?" Komatsuna nodded as Bardock walked over, staring him directly in the eyes as he gave a full answer. "Planet Vegeta isn't safe. I saw a vision thanks to a kanassan. In the VERY near future, it'll be blown up, by none other than Frieza." Komatsuna then realized something. It was all lining up now. The power weakening of the majority of the saiyans, along with Bardock's vision. Komatsuna pieced it together, realizing that it might possibly be true. "I believe you."

Bardock smiled for once, looking over at the royal capital. "Then I need you to trust me, Komatsuna. Where's the rest of your squad." He answered, "Canilipe was supposed to be heading here, and I think Catsear went off to the other side of the world. Mallow and Amaranth though are... dead." Immediately though, Canilipe's pod came crashing down right near where Bardock and Komatsuna was. "Huh? I guess he must have landed, anyways, Bardock, get going!" Bardock flew away as Komatsuna left, headed to the nursery. Canilipe exited his pod, looking at Bardock then Komatsuna. "What's going on?"

He arrived at the nursery, walking in just as Arbor was leaving. "Right... I need to save my friends daughter..." He walked over, picking up Serori. "I'll send her over to a nearby planet, then I'll tell Canilipe and Turles via scouter..." He put her in a pod, looking over to Kakarot, the last child there. He was Bardock's son, so he couldn't just leave him. Komatsuna had faith that Bardock would save them all, but to ensure the safety of the race, he put Kakarot in a pod as well. Kakarot and Serori were both then shot into space, being sent flying past the stars as they sped to different planets.

On Planet Natasa, several aliens were killed, but then something happened. All of the saiyans there were weakened, feeling something strange, except for one. "Hey Daikon... you feel that?" He shook his head, looking around at the others. Beet walked over, looking at the kids. "You all felt that too right? We all got dizzy for a moment... right now, we need to get back to Planet Vegeta and figure out what's going on." Out of nowhere though, a natasan appeared behind Daikon. It aimed a hand at the boy, firing off a blast. "GET DOWN!" Beet leapt forward, saving his son and throwing him out of the way.

A large cloud of dust cleared as the others watched. Slowly, they saw that the beam pierced Beet's heart, having cut through him easily as blood was flowing from his mouth. "D-Dad..!" Daikon watched, tears forming in his eyes as Beet smiled. "Is this... how I die? My heart... well... I guess it can't be helped. Daikon... survive for me please... I saved you for a reason. Live on." Beet's eyes shut as he fell backwards. Daikon watched, Turles and Raditz backing up as Beet's comrades stood back. "D-DAD... NO... HOW..." Slowly, Daikon's hair rose as his eyes narrowed, widening as the ground shook. "NOOOOOOO!" Immediately, his power doubled, rising to great heights the Natasan now had a massive hole in it's chest. Daikon tore through it with ease!

He had gained a massive rage boost, tears flowing from his eyes as he killed the natasan. "ALL OF YOU! GET BACK TO PLANET VEGETA NOW!" Daikon shouted, attacking more natasans. He tore through them with ease, their powers only being at 450, his standing at a clean 800. He let out a massive shout of power, Raditz and Turles watching. The other saiyans ran back to their pods, but at that moment, Raditz got a message, so did Turles. The one Raditz got said, "Saiyan Raditz and saiyan Daikon. Come to Lord Frieza's ship immediately." The one Turles got said, "Turles, I'm a friend of your dads. Please go to Planet Okaiba. I sent your sister there, don't come back to Planet Vegeta."

Raditz ran forward, grabbing Daikon. "Calm down! We need to go!" He pulled Daikon into a pod, getting in his own as Raditz had set the destination for both of them. They shot into space, Turles getting inside of his pod last and blasting off to Okaiba. Raditz and Daikon were heading straight for Frieza's ship.

Bardock arrived into the main castle, shouting. "King Vegeta! Come out!" Queen Fuita was walking through a hallway, having Vegeta with her as King Vegeta entered. "How dare you demand my presence like that you low class. Learn your place!" Bardock shook his head. "No, you learn your place. We need to act now! Frieza's going to destroy our planet!"

Catsear got out of his pod, panting as he looked around. "I need to get to the king..." He was limping, headed for the castle as Komatsuna was moving there as well. Canilipe was climbing out of his pod, but as he moved, he saw that Dodoria landed in front of him, staring over at him. People were staring at Bardock as if he was crazy. "Is there something wrong with your brain low class? Frieza won't destroy the planet. Guards! Take him away!" Bardock shook his head, walking forward. "No! King Vegeta! I challenge you now! I want to become the new king!"

King Vegeta laughed, walking forward. "Really? You challenge me? Bardock, you won't survive a second fighting me." Bardock walked towards King Vegeta, staring up at him as he was shorter. "I don't care. If I have an opportunity to lead and save our race, I'll take it and I'll take YOU down." Bardock and Vegeta walked backwards, getting ready for a fight as they took on warrior stances, staring at each other with determination and pride. Immediately, they dashed towards one another, shooting attacks.

What King Vegeta hadn't realized though, the Drop Machine had weakened him very significantly. He shot forward, attempting to attack, but he was then flipped over by Bardock, being slammed straight into the ground. "Lose your step huh king?" The king got up, growling in anger as he darted forward, punching Bardock, but he missed, stumbling forward and collapsing. "I win, former king." He slammed his boot on Vegeta's back, pressing onto him. "I'm the new king alright!?

Bardock took his cape, looking over at all the saiyans in the room. "Listen up! All of you! Today, we rebel! I've seen a vision, one that showed me our fate if we don't act! We have to defeat Frieza, right here and now!" People still didn't want to listen to Bardock. Only a few did. At that moment though, Komatsuna ran in, shouting, "Believe him! If you don't, we'll all die! You've all felt it right!? When you all got weaker! Bardock isn't lying! Believe him." Due to Komatsuna's status as a saiyan, people began to listen to what Bardock had to say, as several other saiyans were gathering.

Canilipe faced Dodoria, the large pink figure smirking as they stared each other down. "What are you doing here Canilipe? Frieza sent out direct orders for you to be at his ship a while ago. Didn't you get the orders?" Canilipe scoffed. "Yes, I got the orders. I came here to speak to a friend." Dodoria shook his head. "There is no friend you need to speak to. Didn't you hear, a few minutes ago, the corpses of Amaranth and Mallow were found on Planet Argoba. But that's besides the point." Canilipe gasped in shock, hearing that his friends were dead as he could only imagine what had happened. It happened because he left. He felt like blaming himself, but out of nowhere, Dodoria kneed him straight up in the ribs. "GAHH!" The pink warrior grabbed the saiyan by the head, lifting him. "We're going now, whether you like it or not." Canilipe passed out as the two flew away, headed straight towards the ship.

Bardock was speaking to all of the saiyans now, making a speech. "Using the future vision of the kanassans, I was able to see the future! Because of this, I know now that we must act! Frieza plans to destroy our planet and kill all of us, but that won't happen if we fight back! So here's my plan! We'll utilize the power ball to turn into an army of great apes! Then, we'll all attack at the same time, leaving no time to defend! Got it!?" King Vegeta was listening, scoffing as other saiyans roared with courage and spirit. Komatsuna listened in, focused on it as Wied, Sharoto, and Gochi were sitting behind a pillar, listening as they planned to fight too.

Frieza was sitting within his chambers, looking out upon Planet Vegeta. Dodoria entered, holding Canilipe. "I retrieved him Lord Frieza. What now?" Frieza took in a breath. "Put him in the room with the others. We got all the saiyans we need. Canilipe, Karo, Paragus, Broly, Raditz, Nappa, Gine, and... where's Vegeta?" Frieza said as Dodoria shook his head. "No good. When I went down to get Canilipe here, I didn't feel Vegeta or his mother on the planet, only his father, yet he was weakened significantly." Frieza growled in anger, slamming his hand against his little chair. "Fine... we don't need that runt of a prince... Dodoria, I think now is the best time to execute our plan... to destroy the saiyans."

Shiva listened in, Frosbyte being in the other room, playing with the Ginyu Force. It was all a battle of fate now, who would come out on top. Frieza was getting ready to destroy the planet while the saiyans were mapping out a strategic battle plan. The final confrontation was coming to a head. After a few minutes, Frieza emerged from his ship, still sitting on his chair as several soldiers came out as well, flying towards the planet. Bardock flew upward, leading a full on battalion of saiyans. The battle was going to begin.

"ATTACK!" Bardock and several other saiyans tore through the Frieza Force. Komatsuna was firing beams around, killing several soldiers as King Vegeta fought with Gochi, Sharoto, and Wied. Bardock charged through the forces, shouting. "FRIEZAAA! WE'RE GOING TO STOP YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOOW! EVERYBODY! POWER BALLS, GO!" They all created white orbs. The power ball technique. It's meant to create a fake moon, so that they could all transform into great apes. That was the plan. "THROW THEM!" Every saiyan threw the power balls into one spot, each ball merging together and forming a MASSIVE fake moon. Frieza watched in anger, deciding that he needed to use his master weapon fast. He generated a large sunlike orb on the tip of his finger. A frost demon technique, known as the supernova. It slowly formed as each saiyan on Planet Vegeta was affected by the moon. They were all changed on a planetary scale, becoming apes and getting ready to attack. Bardock shouted within his great ape state. "EVERYONE! FIRE!"

They all fired massive cannons of Ki from their mouths, a large light emanating from the entire planet, several other alien races seeing this. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Frieza got angry, letting out a shout. "I won't let you filthy monkeys come close to a victory... DIE!" He threw the fully formed supernova straight at all of the blasts. Each blast of power collided, creating more bursts of light as Frieza's ship was being pushed back, asteroids being destroyed by the sheer amount of strength being expelled. Zarbon and Dodoria watched from behind Frieza, Shiva and Frosbyte taking their own view of what was going on. The saiyans in Frieza's ship couldn't tell what was happening as there were no windows, but Daikon could feel the sheer amount of power being unleashed just outside.

Cooler was coming up on the battle though, his ship was closing in, at the right moment too. Frieza unleashed more power, causing each blast to be completely destroyed as massive waves of Ki were sent throughout the galaxy. The waves hit several people, sending Frieza's ship spinning away as Frieza himself... was blasted into a coma!? The emperor slammed against his own ship, unconscious. Several saiyans were killed by the waves too, but those who survived reverted back to normal, the power ball being destroyed by the waves. "Did.. we do it? We escaped fate!?" Komatsuna said, several saiyans cheering. As they all felt happy though, a voice spoke. "Peekaboo." Cooler floated above all of them, standing just above the planet with a less than happy expression.

"While I do appreciate the idea of you trying to kill my brother, I won't allow filthy apes to disgrace my family like that. So..." He put his right hand upward, an orange ball forming and shifting as it grew to massive sizes. It was the supernova, but MUCH bigger than Frieza's. "... bye." Cooler sent the ball down as thousands saiyans watched in fear of what was to come next. Bardock looked up, confused. _"W-What? But it makes no sense! The vision saw us dying yes... but... it was still a supernova... no! The vision I had of Frieza killing us all... in reality... the one who threw the ball was his brother Cooler!"_ The ball consumed both the planet and all of the saiyans who were fighting for it. Millions were killed as Bardock was being torn away at by the ball. _"Damn... is this how I go out? Tch... I couldn't save my race... but... my visions... if there is no way to change them... then that vision,"_ Bardock remembered the vision of seeing someone who greatly resembled Kakarot with golden hair. _"It'll live on. Farewell, my sons. Raditz and Kakarot. Farewell, my wife, Gine. And farewell to all the saiyans I couldn't save in time. Goodbye."_ Bardock was completely destroyed, being shrouded by the orange energy as Planet Vegeta exploded completely, killing all of the saiyans who were still on it.

Cooler looked down to Frieza's ship, seeing his brother passed out. Zarbon and Dodoria carried their emperor inside. They put Frieza down on a medical bed, several doctors checking him out. Cooler entered, looking over at them. "Any idea what's happened to the fool?" The doctors scanned Frieza, giving Cooler a thumbs up. "The blasts affected him majorly. He isn't dead, but he'll be comatose for a long time. We should keep him in a healing tank until he wakes up in the future." Cooler crossed his arms. "Arrogant fool. Got himself stuck in a state of forever sleep. Well, I think someone will have to lead HIS army now. Frosbyte is too young... so... Zarbon, tell Shiva that he'll be leading until our younger brother heals up." Zarbon saluted Cooler, nodding as he ran out of the room.

However, while a majority of the saiyans were killed, few survived. Romain, the older sister of Karo was headed to Planet Earth, same as Kakarot. Serori was landing on Planet Okaiba, Turles following suite. Five other saiyan children were sent all over the universe. Along with that though, it seemed as if Arbor had survived as well, no one knew for sure though. But more importantly, two others were headed somewhere important. Vegeta and his mother Fuita were headed straight to Earth, but not with Romain. They were moving on the exact same course as Kakarot. Certain saiyans were purposely spared though, meant to work under Frieza's reign, now Shiva's reign. But there is one important planet to look at. Earth. Three saiyans have landed on it, and it isn't simply by coincidence.

A four year old girl was rummaging through a warehouse in the back of her home. Her name was Bulma. She found something behind a box. It was an orange ball, having two red stars on the front. "Weird.. what is this?" She said, walking away. Elsewhere, two siblings were asleep. A sister and her older brother, named Suika and Rozu. A six year old kid was being hit by a stick. He had three eyes and a tough body, named Tien. He was actually training to become a fighter. Living in the desert was a five year old boy named Yamcha. He was on his own, being raised by wolves with a cat pet.

Kakarot landed on the planet, his pod being there. It opened, the boy in armor looking around. As he looked around though, an old man came nearby. "What's this?" His name was Grandpa Gohan. Gohan looked at the pod before seeing the armored boy in the pod. "Hello. Who are you?" The boy didn't respond, so Gohan picked him up. Kakarot was a bit rowdy though. "Calm down child! Do you have any family around here?" Kakarot didn't answer, making a pouty face. "I guess not. I'll raise you then, and I'll name you. I'll call you... Goku. You like that?" Kakarot giggled a little as Gohan lifted him. Though as Gohan was walking back to his home, he ended up dropping Goku, causing him to hit his head and damage his brain. After that incident, Gohan brought Goku home immediately, nursing him back to health for some time. Eventually, two hours after Goku was picked up by Gohan, a knock was heard at the door. "Huh? Who could that be?" Gohan opened the door, seeing a wounded Fuita with her son Vegeta! "Can we.. come in?" She said, falling over as Vegeta fell too. They were badly damaged from a bad landing on the planet, and after Fuita saw some living creatures, she told her son that it was time they changed their ways. Fuita and Vegeta ended up living with Gohan and Goku, but at one point in their lives, a mysterious monster killed Gohan in the middle of the night, leaving Fuita to raise the boys. After that, they all had no idea, but a massive adventure was going to begin. Eleven years passed, and the story of Goku and everyone else, began.

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races |

| Goku | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 800 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 560 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 650 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Bardock | Age : 25 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 3,250 | Status : Dead |

| Canilipe | Age : 34 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 850 | Status : Alive |

| Fasha | Age : 23 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,745 | Status : Dead |

| Mari | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 400 | Status : Dead |

| Borgos | Age : 30 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,525 | Status : Dead |

| Shugesh | Age : 29 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,215 | Status : Dead |

| Tora | Age : 25 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,800 | Status : Dead |

| Amaranth | Age : 20 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,125 | Status : Dead |

| Catsear | Age : 28 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Mallow | Age : 22 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,300 | Status : Dead |

| Komatsuna | Age : 20 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Dead |

| Beet | Age : 28 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,500 | Status : Dead |

| Gine | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,150 | Status : Alive |

| King Vegeta | Age : 26 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Dead |

| Fuita | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,500 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Hylia | Age : 10 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Dead |

| Lettecus | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 3,500 | Status : Dead |

| Paragus | Age : 69 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 165 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 191 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 132 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 41 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 66 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 6,000 | Status : Alive |

| Reed | Age : 35 | Race : Kanassan | Power Level : 2,850 | Status : Dead |

| Sharoto | Age : 5 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 500 | Status : Dead |

| Gochi | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 350 | Status : Dead |

| Wied | Age : 4 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 450 | Status : Dead |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 225 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 12 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 361 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 20 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 11 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Rozu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Suika | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 175 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 17 | Race : Human | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Grandpa Gohan | Age : 90 | Race : Human | Power Level : 165 | Status : Dead |

| Roshi | Age : 319 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 41 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Bulma | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 43 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 39 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 27 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 15 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |


	9. Pilaf Saga Chapter 1

Planet Vegeta had exploded. Billions of saiyans died, while a few survived. Among those few, four of them went to the same planet. Kakarot, a young boy, was found by Grandpa Gohan, an old man who had been trained in martial arts. He decided to take Kakarot in and rename him to Goku. Gohan never question why the boy had a tail, as he believed it made him unique. On their way home, the child was dropped, hitting his head and losing his memories of the saiyan race. An hour after Gohan took Goku in, two other saiyans arrived at his home. Vegeta and his mother Fuita. The womanly saiyan had convinced Vegeta to give up their brutish saiyan ways so that they could live alongside Gohan and Goku. While Goku was a toddler, his saiyans genes had kicked in. He gazed upon the full moon, turning into a great ape, and he killed Gohan. Since then, Fuita has raised both Vegeta and Goku on her own. After Gohan's death, Fuita had revealed to Goku his race.

One morning, several animals were playing within the forest of Mount Paozu. The boy, Goku, was rolling on a log down a hill, laughing. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Monkey!" He leapt up, seeing two monkeys on a tree branch as he showed them his tail. Goku thought about what Fuita told him. Him being some sort of alien from space, a saiyan. But he didn't let it bother him from having fun. "Woohoo!" He leapt off the log, pulling out a pole as he slammed it down. The pole extended, launching him through the air as he laughed. Goku arrived at their home on Mount Paozu.

Vegeta was training in martial arts outside. While he was originally a cruel, saiyan elite, he overtime became more friendlier, but he was still brave, strong willed and ruthless, the perfect balance of a warrior. He turned, facing Goku. "Tch, you're back already? Did you get the wood like mother asked?" Goku nodded, spinning the wheel of wood over to Vegeta as he caught it. "Good. I got fish for dinner. Now Goku, you should train the meantime, a saiyan needs to remain strong and vigorous!" Goku smiled, nodding. "Never seen you so happy Vegeta! Haha!" Goku looked at the fish, poking it.

"Shut up! I'm just glad you got enough wood. Start a fire, mother is still inside." Goku cut the wood up, rubbing sticks and rocks together as he lit a large fire. Vegeta made a spit, sticking the fish on it as he stood it over the fire, allowing the fish to burn. Fuita walked out of the home as Goku ran over, giving her a hug. "Mom!" She laughed, catching him. "You know I'm not your mom right?" She held him, putting the boy down as Vegeta cooked the fire. "I know, I just wanted to say it once." Fuita smiled, thinking of another son, Tarble. She saw much of Tarble in Goku.

On the road, a car was driving through. A teenage girl sat in the drivers seat, having a blue ponytail with a pink shirt and skirt. The shirt she wore had her name on it. Bulma. She drove down the dirt path of Mount Paozu, pulling out a radar and checking it. There was a dot on the radar, not too far ahead. "Sweet. I'm getting closer to it. That ball is mine." She checked the car mirrors, looking off the side of the mountain. Bulma smiled, continuing to drive forward. She was focused on finding something.

Goku looked down the path, walking off. "I'm gonna go explore okay!?" Fuita nodded, giving him a thumbs up as he walked down the path. He began moving down the pathway with a large grin spread along his face. As he moved though, he saw something pushing forward. "Huh? What is... that?" Immediately, Bulma's car ran directly into him. Both of them shouted as the crash took place. Her car fell over as she got out slightly, looking out. "Are you okay kid?!" Goku stood there though. He wasn't badly harmed like most would be, but his head had been hit. "Ow! What is this!? A monster!?" He looked at the car, pulling out his pole.

"Lady! You've been eaten by this monster!" Goku picked the car up slowly, but she began to freak out, pulling out a gun. Bulma shot Goku multiple times in the forehead, causing him to stop. "Ow! What are you doing!?" Bulma shouted, "What are YOU doing?! I'm not being eaten!" She climbed out of the car, Goku aiming his pole at her. "Then what is this! Explain why you were in this giant metal monster!" She held her arms up as Goku looked around her. He lifted her skirt up and all, doing a thorough check. "It's not a monster, kid. It's a car. Have you never seen one before?" He shook his head, confused at the word car. She pulled out her radar, seeing the dot up ahead. "Say kid, do you live up here?"

He nodded, putting his pole away. "Mind if I come visit?" Goku didn't know what to really say, so, "Sure! We're cooking dinner too, so you can have some if you want!" Bulma smiled, Goku leading her over to his home. They walked over as Bulma looked around. She saw Vegeta. At that moment, she felt in love. He was everything she dreamed of, even if he did have a crazy hairdo. "Oh Goku! Who's your friend?" Fuita said, walking over. Bulma waved. "Are you Goku's mother? I'm Bulma. Nice to meet you."

"What? Oh no, I'm not Goku's mother. I'm Fuita, the mother of that muscular fighter over there." She chuckled, putting her hand out, shaking Bulma's. "Anyways, what are you here for?" Fuita said. She checked her radar again, pointing to the home. "Can I see the inside of your home really quick? Like a quick peek." Fuita shrugged, leading Bulma inside. "Here."


	10. Author's Note 2

| Author's Note | 2 |

I just wanted to point out the first few changes in this saga. Firstly, within the original series, Goku had no idea what women were, which led to him calling Bulma a strange human and him constantly slapping the bottom areas of women. However, because he was raised by Fuita as well, he knows what women are and will not be doing any of the slightly dirty things he did, like kick his future wife in the crotch.

Second, there will be a lot more OC characters within the story, leading to more opportunities along with more interactions and a bigger story. I've already introduced two OCs who will appear in the Pilaf Saga.

Finally, with Vegeta being apart of the crew so early on, Bulma may not be as attracted to Yamcha as she was in the original series. And that's that, hope I covered anything you might have wanted to know about for the beginning of Dragon Ball Changing History.


	11. Pilaf Saga Chapter 2

Bulma walked into their home, looking around. She gasped, spotting an orange ball sitting on a pedestal. She saw it glow as she pulled out her other ball, checking it. "Yes! It's the same!" She put her hands over the ball. "Hey. Fuita! You mind if I take this?" Fuita walked over, looking at the ball. "Oh. Do you know what it is?" Fuita asked as Bulma answered, saying, "It's a... secret. I just want to collect all seven of these certain balls." Fuita began to think. Vegeta and Goku don't really bond or go on large journeys together, so she had an idea.

"You can take it, but I expect you to be moving around through many lands right? To get all seven?" Bulma nodded as Fuita smiled, "Then, you can have the ball if you take my son Vegeta and his friend Goku with you? Deal?" Bulma thought about it, but then she realized she'd have the handsome guy with her for the whole adventure. She made a deal with Fuita, grabbing the ball and walking out.

Goku was outside, Vegeta training as Bulma came over. "Hey! You two! Wanna go on a trip!?" Fuita looked at them, nodding as Goku smiled, ready to go. Vegeta was unsure, but he decided to go as well to help keep them both safe. They walked over, Bulma pulling out a case. "What is that Bulma?" Goku asked as she pulled a small capsule out from it. "It's a capsule! It can store things within a small casing. Take this for example!" She threw the capsule through the air, a car popping out as she moved into the drivers seat. Vegeta and Goku followed suite, getting in as Vegeta took the front, Goku taking the back.

Goku was nervous, as he had never seen or been in a car before, but Vegeta remained still. They drove down the mountain, looking out upon a view as Goku held an apple, bitting down on it. "Hey boys, we'll set up a house near here, alright?" They had no idea what she meant, would they build a house? Or did Bulma have a home stored in one of those capsules?

Off at the edge of the mountain, a little girl was carrying a few sticks. She had a green martial artist outfit with bright cyan eyes and short black hair. Her name was Rozu, a child headed back to home. As she walked, she saw Bulma's car drive by, feeling interested. Rozu grabbed onto the back of the car, climbing onto the roof as she looked over her surroundings, ducking down and coming along with them on their ride.

Soon enough, they arrived at a large flat spot, parking the car just on the side. "So, how do we get this home?" Vegeta asked, getting out of the car as Rozu hid behind it, watching them. Bulma chuckled, pulling out a capsule. She tossed it through the air, a home emerging from a large puff of smoke. It planted down onto the ground, Vegeta and Goku watching in surprise as Bulma walked over, opening the front door. "Well? Come on!" She held it wide open, directing for them to enter. So they did, moving past her and into the home. Rozu jumped onto the roof, climbing into the back door as she snuck in.

Goku looked around, his tail waving around the area. As he walked though, he tripped, falling forward, but Vegeta caught him using his own leg. "Thanks Vegeta!" He scoffed, turning his head as he looked around. Bulma checked the kitchen, looking at food. "Great. We've got what we need." Goku then walked towards the front door, seeing that the sun was starting to set. "Hey Bulma! I'm gonna go get food!" He said, and before Bulma told him that they had food, he had already gotten away.

Goku was walking down a pathway, Rozu had decided to follow him, seeing where he was going. He walked down a pathway, leaping off into an area. There were several skeletons around the area as Goku walked over them, trying to figure out where exactly this was. "Man, it's really dark over here, and very foggy!" Wolves were creeping up on him as Rozu watched, seeing a wolf jumping towards him. She leapt down, kicking the wolf. Goku turned, seeing her. "Huh?! Who are you!?" She looked over at him, shouting as he spun around, kicking another wolf before it could attack.

"Hey! Lady!" Rozu attacked some wolves through the fog, looking over at Goku. "Who are you!?" Goku shouted, tackling her confused. She saved him, but he needed to know why some random girl just popped out of nowhere. She pushed him off, looking around. "No more wolves. Hey. My name is Rozu." Goku blinked a bit, looking around. "How'd you find me? Like, thanks for the help but why?" Rozu looked at him, then around the area. "I was gonna rob you I guess. My brother told me to, but I'm just a bit unsure..." Goku heard the word rob and was caught a bit offguard, but he didn't attack or anything, he just listened. "Well, I'm Goku. Nice to meet you!" Goku put out his hand for a handshake, something that Bulma showed him on the drive here.

She put her hand out, shaking his as she looked at his home. "I'm not going to rob you. I'll just tell my brother that you got away. Though, I'm gonna take one of these wolves here, we'll be needing food anyways!" She smiled, grabbing a wolf by the tail. On a nearby mountain though, her brother Suika was watching. He wasn't very happy, as he expected Rozu to beat Goku and steal any belongings, but she didn't. He did a front flip, sliding down the mountain.


	12. Pilaf Saga Chapter 3

Suika was sliding down the mountain, leaping over rocks and swinging on branches. He jumped over a tree, dropping and landing right in front of them. "Rozu. I heard what you said. You telling me that you aren't going to rob him?" She shook her head, holding a dead wolf by the tail. "No brother. I've decided not to. Besides, we can just take some of these wolves as food and such. Right?" She said, her brother looking at Goku then at her. He shook his head, flying forward and punching Goku, causing him to stumble back. "We've lived most of our life as thieves, besides, we can't afford much like most people, so this is our way of living."

Suika moved towards Goku, seeing the powerpole and grabbing hold of it. "This seems useful, I'll use it." Before he could take it though, it extended to great lengths, pushing him into a tree. Goku got up, retracting the pole "Hands off! The powerpole is mine!" Goku put it in a small sash, looking towards Suika as he got into a martial artist stance. "If you want to steal my belongings, I won't let you! So I'll fight you if I have to!" Suika rubbed the wound from the powerpole, walking forwards as he stretched, grunting. "Fine! Rozu, come on! Let's beat him!"

Though, unexpectedly, she walked over, standing by Goku. "I told you, I don't want to steal anything. Sure, we've lived like this for a long time, but I got an idea on how we can stop living like that. But I want you to trust Goku, this boy. If you won't listen to reason, I'll help to knock some sense into ya!" She said, causing her brother to become disgruntled. He nodded, getting into a fighting stance. The moon was shining over the area, but Goku wasn't looking at it, because it was being blocked out by several trees, and because it was nearing dawn.

Vegeta had taken a long nap, waking up as he looked around, going into a bedroom, seeing Bulma, fast asleep on her bed, hair wet from taking a shower. "So noisy..." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing a drink. He looked around, seeing that Goku wasn't here. "Where... is he?" He walked outside, seeing the moon, however, it wasn't full. He had known that when a saiyan sees the full moon, they become a massive monster, a Great Ape. But luckily, his tail was gone, and it wasn't a full moon. He decided to go looking for Goku.

Goku and Rozu dashed at Suika, attacking him with multiple attacks as he fended them both off. He was doing good, but was struggling due to having to keep both of them at bay. Suika kicked a branch up, hitting Goku in the side as he looked at Rozu. "You really want to knock some sense into me!? Then let's go at it!" Suika shot a punch at her, hitting her in the arm as she fell back, holding where the punch had hit. She let out a shout, dashing forward and sending a roundhouse kick at Suika, hitting his side.

He grunted, leaping backwards, but at that same time, Goku was heard. "Powerpole, extend!" He shot forward, using the pole as a ride, flying into Suika and kicking him in the stomach. He coughed up saliva, holding his gut after the attack as Goku returned the pole to normal, spinning it around fast. Suika stopped holding the wound, seeing an opening, he lunged forward and punched Goku in the cheek. Rozu moved in, punching Suika out of the way. "Thanks for the help!" Goku said as she gave him a thumbs up. The two of them stood back to back, facing Suika, who was now lying on the ground.

"Brother! Face it! You won't be able to beat us! Just... listen!" Suika groaned, nodding as he stayed on the ground, panting. "Maybe Goku can give us a place to stay, with real food and clean water!" As she spoke, Goku had an idea. "Yeah! That can definitely happen! I'm actually on an adventure with 2 of my friends right now. You wanna come along? We do have food and other things." Rozu smiled, glee being visible in her eyes. Goku walked forward, putting his hand out to Suika, to help him up. "Alright..." Suika said quietly, grabbing his hand and getting up.

The sun was slowly rising, Goku pointing up a hill. "There. Let's go, that's where our camp is!" The 3 kids were heading up to the home, when Vegeta came along, tapping his foot. "Jeez... that was one fight. First of all though, I wanna know what you were all doing out here, and how this all started." Goku decided to explain the whole thing, adding in every detail. "So I came down to get dinner, then I got jumped by wolves, but this girl named Rozu saved me. She was originally going to steal from us but had a change of heart. But her brother didn't like that, so he came down and attacked. Then we fought, he lost, we became friends, and now they're going to join us." Vegeta groaned, arms crossed. Suika then told Goku his name.

In the desert region, a short, blue skinned man was walking through a palace, arms behind his back. His name was Emperor Pilaf, he wasn't very strong with physical traits, but had a great reign over a... small kingdom. He was 40 years old, having two servants by him. Their names were Mai and Shu. Mai was a tall woman with a slender figure. She was 15 years old, being the same age as Bulma, but definitely looked and acted more mature. Shu was 15 as well, being a sort of dog-human with a ninja outfit on.

"Mai. Shu. Got any read on the dragon balls?" Pilaf had asked, holding a ball in his hand. He turned it over, revealing that he had the 1 star dragon ball. Mai looked over at a screen, 6 lights being on it. "Yeah. There's 1 on a beach island, 1 near Fire Mountain, 1 in a nearby village, and 3 in the same spot, coming to us." Pilaf smirked, sitting on a chair. "Great... now... let's get down to business. We are going to get our wish, for world domination."


	13. Pilaf Saga Chapter 4

Soon, the 4 of them had gone inside the house to eat for the night. Bulma, who had gotten in the shower, got out just now. She cleaned up, putting on her clothes as the steam from the shower was clearing up. After drying her hair, she got out, heading into the living room to see Suika, Rozu, and Goku eating together. "What the? Who are they!?" Vegeta walked behind her, hearing her angered voice and not wanting to get involved, so he just walked away. Goku looked over at Bulma, waving. "These are my friends! Their names are Suika and Rozu, I met them not long ago. I was wondering if they could come with us? You know? To help out and all that? Besides, they don't have a home." Goku asked, Bulma sighing as she creased her nose. "Fine. They can come along. I'm gonna go to bed, you kids don't stay up too late."

Bulma went into her bedroom, laying down and passing out. A few hours passed, Rozu and Suika falling asleep in the living room while Goku went to Bulma's room. "Oh no. There's only one bed! Hmm..." Goku climbed onto Bulma's bed, seeing her asleep. "Maybe there's enough room on here for both of us!" He laid down on top of her, stretching out with a laugh. "Right! There is enough space! Now I can finally sleep." Goku shut his eyes, falling asleep, Vegeta training outside. Hours passed, dawn slowly rising while Vegeta had stayed up all night, training his heart out to the max. He punched and kicked at the air, breaking a tree down to his fist. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared, slamming his fist into a large boulder, shattering it with a single punch.

Vegeta walked forward, moving onto another rock. He grabbed hold of it, lifting the rock up, ready to throw it at a tree, but then it spoke!? "Hey! Put me down! Hey!" Vegeta looked at the rock, seeing a head. This was no rock, it was a giant turtle! Vegeta put the turtle down. "What the hell? A sea turtle? What's some beast like you doing this far from the ocean?" Turtle, the sea turtle, looked at Vegeta, panting. "How far from the ocean? I don't know how I got here, I'm lost." Vegeta scoffed, turning to the home. "I'll bring a friend out. He'll help you. I won't." He walked towards the home, Turtle shouting, "Can I get some water too though!" Vegeta groaned, walking into the home.

Goku came out of the home, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Turtle. "Huh!?" Vegeta stood behind him, holding a bucket of water. "Yeah. That's him. Ask him what he wants." Vegeta gave the bucket to Goku, crossing his arms and waiting. The boy walked towards Turtle with the bucket in his hands. He poured the water on him, the large sea turtle clapping in relief. "Thank you child. Anyways, I need your help with something. I need to get back to the sea... but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it there." Goku looked at him before smiling. "Really? We can take you there!" Turtle smiled, Vegeta groaning as he now had to do this. He went aside, telling Bulma and the others they need to go on a road trip.

Goku smiled, picking Turtle up as he began walking. "I'll carry you there okay?" Turtle was surprised at Goku's strength, being a little nervous. Bulma walked out, seeing Goku carrying him. "Let me guess Vegeta. Goku made some sort of deal, and that's why we should get going?" He nodded, Bulma sighing as she grabbed Suika and Rozu, dragging them out. The house vanished, turning into a capsule. "Rozu, Suika, go walk with Goku, Vegeta and I will be taking a car to follow along." Suika nodded, walking over to Goku with his sister following behind. Bulma pulled out a capsule, throwing it as a small car appeared. Bulma got in the drivers seat, Vegeta sitting in the passenger seat as they began moving down the road.

They were all coming up to a large path, Bulma looking at the radar she had. "Hm... we just need four others." Vegeta looked at the radar, thinking to himself. Suika and Rozu ran up behind Goku, looking at the turtle. "So Goku, what have you guys all been doing so far?" Suika asked, looking at him. He thought a bit, responding, "Not much! You guys were basically the first step on our journey. We're headed to the beach to drop this turtle off, so... that'll be our next step! Hehe!" Suika sighed, thinking that they had been on a larger adventure before they all met, but it was okay. He was still trying to tackle the idea of not stealing, but it wasn't hard to fight against that urge.

As they were all moving along the path, something stopped Bulma's car. "Huh!?" She looked out, seeing a MASSIVE bear wearing armor. He had a large, red mohawk and a scar on one of his eyes. "Hehe... hold it right there humans... hand over the turtle! Humans give me heartburn, so you'll be okay, but you better hand this one over or you're dead!" He shouted, pulling out a dagger, aiming directly at them. "Goku! Give him the turtle, you heard him!" Bulma asked, but then Goku just made fun of the bear thief, sticking his tongue out. The bear was angered, looking down at Goku. "Fine... I guess a little heartburn never hurt anyone anybody..."

Bulma got mad, but Goku wasn't going to hand over the turtle. They were going to the beach for the turtle after all. Vegeta then got out of the car, sighing. "Let's get this over with." He ran forward, kicking the blade out of his hand. "Huh!? YOU... COME HERE!" The bear shouted, trying to grab Vegeta, but he was outrunning him. Goku then chuckled, "Okay Vegeta!" He flew forward, shouting, leaping onto his arm. "Hey! I'm over here!" The bear growled, spinning around, trying to grab Goku and Vegeta. The two of them were just outspeeding him due to his size. "I've had enough games! I'm just going to take on the ones who AREN'T running!" He shouted, looking over at Bulma, drooling. Then, Goku moved behind the car, putting Turtle down. He began running up onto the roof of the car from behind. "Nope!" He shouted, leaping off the roof and punching the bear so hard in the nose that he toppled over, his nose bleeding fast. Vegeta stopped running, looking back at Goku. "Hmph. Should have taken care of him faster."

Goku walked over to Turtle, smiling. "Hey, are you okay?" The turtle nodded, the boy then asking, "So, turtle meat is delicious huh?" At that moment, the turtle began shaking his head rapidly. "No! Our meat is hard and would poison you! Definitely not good to eat!" Goku then chuckled, picking the turtle up and carrying him on his back. "Wow! That's crazy. Some people will just eat anything then huh?" Turtle made a sigh of relief, Bulma groaning at all of this. She told Vegeta to get back in the car, driving off when he did as Suika, Rozu, and Goku had to follow. Rozu walked over, smiling at Goku. "Hey! Goku! Nice work with that bear!" She gave him a thumbs up as they began running, the three kids passing up the car. Even better, when Vegeta saw them pass the car, he decided to follow along and work himself, leaping out the side and surprising Bulma, passing all of them up with his speed. "Catch up if you can. I bet you can't though." Vegeta said, slightly grinning as Goku accepted his challenge, speeding up to run alongside him.

Soon enough, they all ran down a pathway, leading to the beach, Goku dropping Turtle. "We're here! The beach!" Bulma said, Goku stretching out and looking to Vegeta. "Nice run huh?" Goku said, his friend looking away. Rozu and Suika came up, looking over the beach. They had never seen the sea before, it was a wondrous sight. Then Turtle waved to them all, facing the ocean. "I'm gonna go get someone! I can get a gift for some of you!" Turtle went into the ocean, Bulma and the others confused at what this reward was. After waiting a few minutes, the turtle came back, an old man standing on his back. "Hello there!"

The man waved to them all, jumping off of Turtle, then he walked to Goku. "So, is this the boy who carried you the whole way?" Turtle nodded, Roshi looking down at Goku. "Okay... I've got something for you kid... COME TO ME... MAGIC CARPET!" Nothing came, so he shouted again. But Turtle interrupted, "Uh, master, you brought the carpet to the cleaners, remember?" The old man snapped, scratching his beard. "Uh... who are you?" Bulma asked, the man looking over at her. "I'm the turtle hermit. Master Roshi! Oh! I've got it! The only other option is the flying nimbus... but if you can ride it, then why not! Come to me, flying nimbus!" Everyone had no idea what was going on, then, a golden cloud suddenly flew in, zipping into the area.

"Woah! It's a floating cloud!" Goku shouted, Roshi looking at him. "It'll take you wherever you want at incredible speeds. It's great for getting around." Then Bulma looked over at him, asking, "There's gotta be some sort of catch right? Why would you just give this away?" The old man tapped his staff on the ground, getting ready to jump, "The only catch is that you must be pure of heart to ride it! Let an old man show you how it's done!" He said, leaping up and landing on the cloud. But surprisingly, he fell through it, crashing onto the ground. "Are you okay master? You must have done something very naughty..." Turtle said, the old hermit telling him to put a cork in it.

Goku felt the cloud, thinking if he could eat it, but he decided to do something else since the master said it was for riding purposes. He jumped up, sitting on the cloud perfectly, surprising everyone. "Woah! Hehe! It feels so comfy!" Bulma decided to try, climbing on, but as soon as she sat down, she fell through. Suika looked to Vegeta, asking, "Aren't you gonna try and sit on it?" The latter looked away, arms crossed. "I know my past. It won't allow me." The once thief of a boy who asked him the question, laughed a little bit, "Same here. Hey Rozu, why don't you try? You're different from me."

His sister, Rozu, nodding, walking over to the cloud. She gripped onto the side, climbing up onto it behind Goku, and strangely enough, she didn't fall through. Everyone was surprised, even Roshi, "That's interesting. You've got another person pure of heart on board!" Bulma looked over at Rozu, asking, "But weren't you guys thieves!? Why is Rozu considered pure!?" Suika smiled, providing the answer. "Her and I are different. We had to make a living on thievery, as she was raised on it. She's never harmed a person in her life and has only stolen when I asked her to. So really, I'm the one who isn't pure, whereas she is."

Bulma sighed, noticing something around Roshi's neck. Goku and Suika rode the nimbus, flying around through the sky and over trees, having fun. The thing around the old mans neck was none other than a necklace... but with a dragon ball attached. "Hey! Can I get that ball please? Pretty please sir!?" He looked at her, confused. "What? You're not getting anything though. Why would I give you this ball? It's like an antique! But... I could be persuaded to change my mind. Like maybe, if you were to let me, see your underwear? Ehehe!" Turtle then yelled out, "Have you forgotten your code master? Come on! That's wrong!" The old hermit yelled back at him, saying, "Hush up will ya! Can't a master take a break from his training and have a little fun!?" The old turtle then mumbled about how he now understands why Roshi can't ride his cloud. Bulma was nervous, holding her pajamas. "Well... I guess... if it's for the ball, one peek wouldn't hurt. Here! TA-DA!" She shouted, lifting the dress part of her pajamas up as Roshi got a great view of her undergarments, his nose beginning to bleed.


	14. Pilaf Saga Chapter 5

"There, now can we get the ball?" Roshi was shaking, his nose was covered in blood as he removed the ball from his necklace, handing it over. "H-Here... thank you f-for that." Bulma took the ball, smiling and jumping around. "Great! We've got four of them now! Let's go! Come on!" Bulma got back in the car, telling the others to come along. Suika decided to get in the car for once, sitting in the back as Vegeta got in the car as well. Goku and Rozu sat on the nimbus, flying off into the air. Bulma looked at her radar, starting to drive. "To the next ball! Let's go!" She began to drive, going away from the beach and to a nearby village.

As they drove, they came to a large area. Aru Village. Bulma got out of the car, stretching as Vegeta and Suika landed. "Hey! Rozu! Goku! Come down from there!" Suika shouted, his sister and Goku dropping down from nimbus, the cloud flying away as Goku had learned how to call it whenever he needed. "So Bulma, is this the place?" Vegeta asked, walking forward. The area was barren, no one being around, wind blowing. "Let's look around." She said, leading the others into the village as they all began to explore. Goku walked over, opening a door slowly. Suddenly, an axe flew at him, but it just barely missed, striking the wall. "AH! WHAT THE!?" Goku looked at the axe as an old man came out with a weapon.

"Get out of here Oolong! I won't let you take my daughter!" Bulma ran over with the others, Suika shouting, "Hey! Leave him alone!" He jumped up, kicking the weapon away from the man, guarding Goku. Goku then said, "My name's not Oolong! I'm Goku!" The man sighed, rubbing his head. "Oh... you're not Oolong huh? I guess I'm just nervous." An elderly woman came from downstairs, a little girl wearing a native looking outfit hiding behind her. "Sorry... we mistook for you a horrible monster. His name is Oolong... lately... he's been coming to our village and stealing our daughters. I was just afraid... because today is the day my daughter, Pocawatha, gets taken by him."

Bulma was confused, looking at the little girl. "Is that her?" Goku came over, greeting her. "You're Pocawatha huh? Nice to meet you!" He put his hand out, Pocawatha shaking it, shy. "So, this Oolong creep is stealing daughters huh? How can we help?" Suika said, crossing his arms. The man was thinking about it, then, Bulma noticed something about the elderly lady who was in front of Pocawatha. She had a dragon ball around her neck. "YES! How can we help!?" She was looking at the ball, while the father spoke, saying, "I don't know if you can help. Oolong takes on many monstrous forms and is near unstoppable for us all."

"Psh! These four with me can take him down fast! But before we do that, I was wondering... if we manage to take down this lame-o, can I have the ball around your neck lady?" Bulma asked, the old lady being slightly confused. "The ball around my neck? It's been in my family for a century now... hm... okay. I guess defeating Oolong is a good cause, if you can manage it, you can have this ball, okay?" The elder said, Bulma squealing with joy. "Alright! Now, when will Oolong arrive?" She asked.

"He'll be coming in about 30 minutes, and then he's going to take my daughter!" She began to think before looking at Rozu. "I have an idea. He wants Pocawatha right? Do you have any of her clothes?" Bulma asked the father, who nodded, and then she explained her plan. So Pocawatha went upstairs and got some of her folded clothing. She brought it down, Bulma giggling as she grabbed the shirt. "VEGETA! GOKU! SUIKA! TURN!" Her demanding voice scared them into facing a wall, Bulma proceeding to undress Rozu, surprising her as she put the clothes on.

While this went on though, there was a boy with long, rugged hair, eating a large piece of meat. This, was Broly. He had tanned yellow saiyan armor, his tail moving around back and forth as there were scratches on his body from training. A male saiyan walked over, being the same age as Vegeta, having dark auburn hair, dark purple saiyan armor with black tights, and had a cunning grin on his face. "Broly! You wanted to train! Come on! Get up!" He shouted, a female warrior walking to him. It was Gine, the mother of Goku.

"Don't stress him out Daikon. He's only 12!" Daikon, the saiyan with the purple armor, crossed his arms. "Tch! We're very close in age! But fine. I'll leave him be. Where are Canilipe, Karo, Raditz and Nappa at?" Then, an elderly saiyan walked in. He had grey hair, a grey beard, a long, pink dress, and green armor. Paragus, the father of Broly. "Missions, ordered out by Shiva. I'm here to take Broly to do some planet training on a nearby world, named Planet Vampa. He'd be much more powerful if Frieza didn't make that stupid machine. Come son." He picked Broly up, taking him to a pod, both of them getting in.

The pod dropped from the ship, arriving on a nearby world fast, the area being mossy and yellow colored, everything looking like sponges. As they landed, Paragus opened the pod, Broly climbing out, looking at the golden sky. Paragus got out as well, putting his hands together. "Broly... we're here. Time to train." What they didn't know though, there was another saiyan on the planet. Romain, her pod had been sent off course from Earth and crashed here, stranding here on the planet for years, surviving off of the spiders and massive dog beasts on the world.


	15. Pilaf Saga Chapter 6

A few minute passed. Broly shouted, tossing a spider through the air, having gripped the legs with tremendous force. "HYAA!" Paragus chuckled, watching his son. Broly was silent then, awaiting more beasts, then out of nowhere, the ground erupted. A massive, green furred dog leapt out of the dirt, roaring. Broly gasped, Paragus shooting up. "Broly! Watch out!" He got ready to defend his son, then he heard a woman shout. The dog stopped, lying down, a woman coming over. She had a very voluptuous figure, wearing red tights, purple saiyan armor, and had long, black hair. Her tail was still intact, but this planet had no moons, so no worries of going ape, even though she can control her transformed state. It was Romain, grinning.

"Others? But you're wearing fresh armor... where'd you come from? Do you have a ship?" Paragus nodded, pointing off to the side. Broly slowly moved towards the dog, putting his hand on it. It growled a bit before he began to scratch the nose of the beast. It just kind of laid there, allowing Broly to befriend it. "We came from the army of Frieza, now the army of Shiva. You're a saiyan right? When we're done training here, we could get a second pod from the ship for you." Romain nodded, watching Broly climb onto the dog beast. "Okay..." She noticed that the two of them had no scouters, having an idea to get off this barren planet. They had no way of contacting Shiva, so she was ready to execute her plan.

Paragus turned, smiling as he saw Broly conversing with the dog, as if it could speak. "Looks like he's found a friend. Hehe. He was never very talkative, but it seems that animal is helping him." He said, admiring his son, Romain creeping over to the pod they came in. "Yeah... it's definitely something." She opened the pod slowly, getting in and setting coordinates. _"Before being thrown off course, I was headed to a world named Earth. I guess I'll go back there."_ The pod closed, just as Paragus turned around. "Isn't it interesting ho- !?" He saw the pod fly into the air, Romain smirking while waving to him through the glass. Paragus attempted to stop it by flying at it, grunting. "Dammit! You're trying to steal our transportation!?" Before he could reach the pod though, it released a shockwave, blasting into space. Paragus gasped, realizing that the only way for them to leave was now gone. They had no communication systems. They were stranded, and Romain was headed for a LONG trip to Earth.

Rozu was now wearing clothing similar to Pocawatha, trying to stretch. "Oof... it's tight on me... are you sure this will work? We don't look all that alike." Bulma gave her a thumbs up, pushing her out the door, hurrying. As if on cue, the villagers started running and screaming towards them. They were yelling, "OOLONGS HERE!" Quickly, a thump was heard as Oolong approached. He was a massive, red ogre wearing a white tuxedo, no one knew if this was a transformation or his real appearance. Suika, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta hid behind different covers. Oolong looked down at Rozu and said, "Heheheh! I've come for you my cute little lady!"

"Go! Do your thing Rozu!" She spoke, nervous. "O-Okay... first... I need to go... to... uhh.." Vegeta scoffed. "She's blowing it. I'll take it from here." Suika urged Vegeta to let her be, but nope, he opened the door, Oolong turning to see. "Hm? What's this? Who are you to interrupt me?" Vegeta crossed his arms, Rozu looking more nervous now. "My name is Vegeta. I've had enough of you Oolong. I'm going to make you piss your pants, got it?" He said, Oolong laughing. "REALLY NOW?" With a burst of smoke, he shifted into a large, silver robot, holding a bowl of ramen. "Listen here widows-peak, I'm going to pick you up and stir you into this ramen, then I'll gulp you down simple and eas-"

Vegeta firmly planted his fist into his metal stomach, pushing him back. "You're a fake. I hit you just now, and even though you have the appearance of a super much, you definitely felt weaker than one. On top of that, I was capable of pushing you back with one strike. Oolong, your transformations don't do anything to benefit you." Oolong held the wound, sweating. "W-What? No! That can't be! You've already figured me out?!" He then realized something. "Well... I've got to run then!" The robot changed into a bull, running out of the village, Vegeta chasing after him. Goku then ran out, looking at Rozu. "You alright?" She nodded as he chased after Vegeta, Bulma telling the two of them to stop, but they were already at the exit.

They both walked out, seeing no bull. But, there was a pig man leaning against a wall. _"My transformations... they all have only five minutes before running out. Lucky me, they don't know what my real form looks like."_ He chewed on a piece of straw, Vegeta and Goku looking around the air. "Vegeta? Do you see him anywhere?" Vegeta shook his head, then Goku noticed Oolong. "Hey! Pig man! Have you seen a bull run by?!" Oolong shook his head, taking a breath in. "He went that way. Straight ahead." Goku sighing. "I think we lost him Vegeta."

But then, Vegeta walked over to Oolong, grabbing him by the collar, causing him to drop his hat. "W-Woah! Hey pal, watch what you're doing!" The pig man said, Goku wondering why Vegeta grabbed him. "Think about it Goku. We were RIGHT BEHIND him. Then he's suddenly gone. And now, there's this strange pig sitting outside the exit. This might be him." Oolong grunted, suddenly vanishing. He poofed into a bat form, laughing. "Catch you later suckers!" Oolong flew up into the air, Vegeta grunting, then Goku ran forward. "I'll catch him! NIMBUS!" He called the golden cloud, leaping onto it as it arrived.

Oolong was flying through the air, laughing. "That kid was a royal pain in my butt! Too bad he can't fly! Hehehe!" Then, he heard Goku shout. "HEY OOLONG! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" The bat looked down, screaming as he saw Goku flying towards him. Then, he shape shifted again, becoming a missile, blasting away. "I'm catching up to you Oolong!" Oolong sped up, but then he realized, his timer didn't reset due to the small gap. "CRAP! TIME'S UP!" He poofed, returning to pig form, falling down to the ground. "WAHH! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!"

Then, Goku flew over, catching him. "That's because you haven't been a very nice person." Goku held him with his hand, flying back down to the village. They landed, everyone cheering for Goku. "Well... you did it. Here." The old lady said, pulling the dragon ball off her necklace, handing it to Bulma. "Do you have anything to say for yourself porky?" Suika said. Oolong nodded, apologizing with a monotone voice, several people muttering to themselves. Then a father came to Oolong, asking Oolong where his daughter is. Oolong replied, saying they're at his home, so Bulma tied a rope around Oolong, giving the end part to Goku to hold him in place. Vegeta came over, staring him down and demanding they all be lead to the girls.


	16. Pilaf Saga Chapter 7

Oolong lead all of them to his palace, where the parents quickly rushed in. They shouted, searching for their daughters and granddaughters, only to find them all relaxing in a cozy room. "Oh! Hey mom! And hey Oolong! Did you get the protein shakes I asked for?" Said a purple haired girl, doing aerobics on a mat that was provided for her. "Ugh... I brought these girls here hoping they would help keep the place clean and cook for me, but all they like to do is laze around and make me buy things. Please take them off my hands!" Hearing this, each parent ran forward, grabbing their daughters.

After the parents picked their children up and left, everyone went outside. Bulma looked at the ball they had received, laughing. "We got it... counting up... that means we only need... two more! Whoo!" Goku smiled, Vegeta groaning while Rozu and Suika sat on the sides. Then the girl came over to him, saying, "Good job on chasing him down. Vegeta helped too, I was getting a little nervous." She said, Goku grinning. "It was fun chasing him too!" He said. Suika waited for them to get going, sitting down on a patch of grass. But the sneaky little pig had a plan.

Oolong was attempting to creep away, but Bulma grabbed the rope that held him, shaking her head. "Nope. You're coming with us." He grabbed the rope, struggling to break free. "Ngh! Why!? You got what you wanted!" He said, still trying to get free. Then the blue haired girl spoke, "Your shapeshifting abilities will be useful in the future, so, you're sticking with us!" Oolong was about to shout, but then Vegeta came over, picking him up. "You are." Bulma then lead them all over to a stream, pulling a capsule out. She threw it into the water, a boat appearing. "Come on! Get in!"

Everyone got in, but they all had to squeeze in due to the size. "Let's get a move on!" The boat began to stir, the back motor turning fast as they began to ride down the stream. As the boat moved, Oolong had a plan to escape, chuckling to himself. He leapt up, shapeshifting into a fish. "Sayonara suckers! I'm out!" He jumped into the river, swimming away, Bulma turning surprised as Goku got ready to leap in after him. "Hold on. I'll get him." Vegeta said, getting in a stance. Bulma had a plan, so she was going to stop Vegeta, but he had already dived in.

Vegeta swam through the water, chasing after the shapeshifter. "Hehehe... I got away clean... they won't be able to catch me now!" But the saiyan warrior had caught up, shooting towards him. However, the fish avoided him, swimming past him. Bulma had an idea, removing her panties?! Suika covered his eyes as Rozu asked, "Bulma! What are you doing!?" She chuckled, throwing a capsule and catching a fishing rod, tying her panties to the hook. "No way he can resist this. He was interested in finding someone, which is why he stole those girls, so I think that he'd be attracted to someone older than a child, especially their underwear." Bulma swung the rod, Goku and the two others watching, Vegeta still chasing the fish.

She began to throw it in, Oolong seeing the undergarments. "Oh man! Hehehe! Mine now!" He darted towards them, biting on. But then he realized, it was just bait. Before he could run away, two hands grabbed his tail. Vegeta had finally caught him. "Slippery one... but I got you." Vegeta jumped out of the water, doing a flip onto the dirt, stretching as he shook himself off. Oolong fell out of form, dropping onto the rocks. "Ouch! Dang it!" He rubbed the back of his head, Bulma chuckling as she got back into the boat. "Now... I've got some food to keep you going Oolong. Will you stay if I feed you?" She asked as he sighed. "Hmph. I guess." In his mind however, he was going to get away once she fed him, having a sly grin.

Bulma tossed him a yellow ball, the pig catching it, looking at it. "Hm... seems like some sort of candy..." He put it in his mouth, chewing before swallowing. "Hey Bulma! Can I get some of that too?" Goku asked as she replied with, "Sorry Goku, I only had one. It'll keep our guest occupied. Heh." As the boat moved, Oolong waited a few minutes, then suddenly. "Hehe... I'm out of here!" He shot upwards, turning into a dog, running off into the woods, Vegeta growling. "Getting tired of this, pig!" Before he could climb out though, Bulma pulled him onto the floor. "Nope. I've got this one. PIGGY PIGGY!" She began to scream the words, 'Piggy Piggy', out at the direction Oolong ran in.

In his wolf form, he was zooming through the woods, laughing. "They'll never catch up to me no-" Then, he felt it. His stomach began to growl. He had an incredible urge to use the bathroom, grunting. "Oh no! What the heck!?" He ran back, exiting his wolf form, trying to figure out where to go. He decided to stop, using a bush, going bathroom right there. When he was finished, he pulled his pants up, sighing, Bulma walking over. "Heh. That's what happens when you try leaving now." Vegeta laughed a little bit, Bulma ushering Oolong back to the boat against his own will. She had explained that whenever she said those words, he'd feel the painful urge to use the bathroom right then and there, so he could never leave again now.

"So, where to now Bulma?" Suika asked, looking at the fish swimming by in the water as the boat began to move now, all of them sitting and relaxing. "Well... we're headed for Fire Mountain, a place that we can get to by cutting right on through the desert." Then, Oolong reacted. "D-Did you say... Fire Mountain!? No way! We cannot go there!" He got up, making signs as if he was trying to say no in such a desperate fashion. "Why not? It's where another ball is, we HAVE to go there!" Oolong kept shaking his head, stomping around on the boat. "NO! WE CANNOT GO THERE! THE OX KING LIVES THERE! He's a terrible monster who kills everything and everyone in his path! We can't do it! No way!"

Bulma sighed, "Fine... PI-" Oolong groaned, stopping her as he sighed. "FINE. I'll go... jeez..." Rozu then stood up, looking over the area. "Hey! Bulma! If we're going to the desert, why are we in a boat?" She asked, the blue haired teenager looking off to the side. "Well, based on my map, it'll be going down to a little pathway that leads halfway through the desert and closer to the mountain. Don't worry, we're almost there." And soon enough, they were there. They all got out of the boat, Bulma pulling out a capsule, returning the boat. "Hm... now... let me get the car out." She threw a different capsule, the car appearing. "Come on!"

She got in, putting her keys in, but it wouldn't start. "Come on! Work!" She began to punch the car, but there was no fuel, causing her to whine over it. "Guess we'll have to walk... in the hot sun.." Oolong moaned, Vegeta scoffing as he began to walk. Rozu began running, her brother chasing after her while Goku laughed, getting ready. "Wait up for me!" He dashed forward, following them in a great race. Someone was lurking in the desert though, someone powerful, a nearing threat. A blue cat flew into a small home, speaking, "There's some people walking by! Yamcha! Come on!" The cat was speaking to a person with long hair, tanned skin, and the clothing of a rouge. "Right..." He grabbed a sheathed sword, walking out of his stone-made home, the cat following him. Their names were Yamcha and Puar. 

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races |

Goku | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 20 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 800 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 650 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Canilipe | Age : 34 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 850 | Status : Alive |

| Catsear | Age : 28 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Gine | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,150 | Status : Alive |

| Fuita | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 25 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,500 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Paragus | Age : 69 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 165 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 191 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 132 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 41 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 66 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 6,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 225 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 12 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 361 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 25 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 11 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Rozu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Suika | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 25 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 175 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 17 | Race : Human | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 20 | Status : Alive |

| Roshi | Age : 319 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 41 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 20 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Bulma | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 43 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 39 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 27 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 15 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |


	17. Pilaf Saga Chapter 8

Yamcha leapt out of his home, dropping onto the sand of the desert as he cracked his neck. "Come on Puar." He got onto a large, hoverbike called the Jet Squirrel. Yamcha put his feet down in place, holding a sword on his side as Puar jumped onto his shoulder. He then gripped the handlebars, hitting the gas and zooming through the desert, sand being blown up into the air as he drove. Bulma and the others were walking in the hot sun, trying to cool herself off. "Oh god... it's so hot!" Bulma grabbed Oolong's arm, yanking him backwards. "Hey! I want you to turn into an umbrella okay? We're going to rest for a bit!" Oolong sighed, but then he saw a little hill, a place with shade. "No! Wait! We can rest there! Just have to walk a few more feet."

After walking, Suika, Rozu, Oolong, and Bulma all collapsed into the shade, panting. Goku was tired too, resting on the sand, but Vegeta was toughing it out, panting a little bit. Goku rubbed his stomach, sighing, "Man... I'm hungry..." In the distance, he could see the something coming towards them. Sand was being tossed around through the air, a strange object speeding towards them all at incredible speeds. "What's that?" Suika asked as he got up slowly, Bulma taking a nap as Oolong watched. Yamcha was coming closer and closer, and soon enough, he came to a halt, leaping off of his bike, landing on the sand.

"Hm... hello there. My name is Yamcha, I'd prefer it if you all gave up your possessions to me and my buddy here right now." Yamcha said, stretching out as Puar giggled, looking at them all. Oolong recognized Puar, shouting, "Hey! You! I know you! We went to shapeshifting academy together!" He shouted out as Puar said, "Yeah, and you were a big bully!" Yamcha sighed, pulling out his sword. "So, you know this guy Puar? Then this'll be much easier if he was a bully. So, hand over everything you have, or I'll have to get serious." Goku got up, pulling out his red pole, the power pole. "Okay... my name's Goku. You want a fight huh? Let's do it!" He ran at Yamcha, leaping into the air, slamming the pole at his head, the bandit blocking with his sword.

"T-That pole! Could you... be the grandson of Gohan!?" Goku was confused, having no idea how Yamcha knows his name. "No, he raised me though. How do you know his name?" Goku dropped onto the ground, getting into a combat stance. "Lots of people know his name. He's a renowned martial artist. But now..." Using the fact that Goku was distracted, Yamcha put his sword away but then suddenly kicked the pole out of Goku's hand. "Woah!" He began to punch rapidly at the boy before being countered with a kick to the chest. Yamcha rubbed the chest injury, sighing. "Fine... let's do this... HA! WOLF.. FANG... FIST!" His fists lit up as flew forward, sending a martial arts combo into Goku, hitting specific points to cause great harm, sending Goku flying into a mountain, causing him to spit up a bit.

Suika then got up, cracking his knuckles. "Alright... my turn... you're a bandit, right Yamcha? Then why not fight someone of your own kind?" He said, the desert bandit turning to face him. "My own kind? You were like me at one point I'm guessing. Alright kid, let's fight." Suika ran at Yamcha, the latter flying forward with a fist, the two of them colliding. They both seemed to be pretty close in terms of strength, clashing as they traded punches. "Hiya!" Suika gripped Yamcha's hands, running up his chest and kicking him right in the jaw. "Ngh! Take this!" Yamcha shouted, slamming his head down onto his opponent, causing him to trip up and fall onto his chest, barely catching himself. Suika flipped into a handstand, kicking Yamcha in the forehead.

"Damn... you're good kid... but not good enough against my Wolf Fang Fist... WOLF... FANG.." Then, Bulma yawned, getting up. "What's with all the commotion guys?" She walked out of the shaded area, Yamcha looking over at her. His face instantly turned red as he stopped his attack. "I... UHH... I... WE'LL BE BACK!" He beckoned to Puar, confusing Suika as the two of them got back on their vehicle, racing away. "What just... happened?" Suika asked while Bulma shrugged. "No idea... but he was handsome... _not as handsome as Vegeta though..._ " That last comment was to herself, she was building up a bigger attraction to Vegeta now, finding an interest in his straight to the point, strong personality, and his looks.

Back at Yamcha's home, he was panting, slapping himself to get back in the action. "What happened Yamcha?" Puar asked, the bandit replying with, "Puar, you know how flustered I get around beautiful women! Though... those kids... Goku, and the other one who didn't tell me his name... I'm going to get them back! I swear! But first... I really need to catch my bearings." Now that that was over, Broly, the saiyan stranded in space, was sitting down. His father, Paragus was trying to find a way for them to escape, but he was struggling, they had no tech and no ship. Broly was leaning against a green, waving tail, smiling. The tail belonged to a serpentine dog beast, who Broly had been training with. However, Broly had taken a liking to the beast. It looked over at him, coming over, growling. He closed his eyes, smiling some more, showing the beast he was calm.

The beast made some sounds, sounding like 'bah'. Because of this, Broly spoke. "Bah. Bah. I'll call you that." He got up, petting the fur of the beast, allowing it to nuzzle against him as he chuckled a bit. The boy had made a friend, Paragus turning around to see this going on. "Broly! You're supposed to be training with that beast! NOT BEFRIENDING IT!" He pulled out a gun, firing off a laser, dicing Bah's ear off. Broly gasped in shock as his new friend squirmed around before sinking into the dirt, leaving. Broly had some tears in his eyes, his first friend had just been injured by his dad, and was now gone. Because of this, the boy walked forward, grabbing the ear that came off of his head, wrapping it around his waist. It was really big for a child, but he decided to where it nonetheless. "Broly! Get training, now!" Paragus shouted at him, the boy grunting as he tied the pelt, getting ready to begin training by his fathers commands. He wiped his tears, smile fading.


	18. Pilaf Saga Chapter 9

Night was beginning to fall as Bulma sighed. "Better get my portable house out." She reached into her pocket but realized something is off. "That's strange... my capsules are gone... OOLONG! DID YOU TAKE THEM!?" She said as he shook his head rapidly. "No! I swear! Maybe you dropped them while we were walking, or while we were on the boat!" Bulma groaned, "Ugh... guess we'll have to sleep on the sand..." Oolong was a little mad about sleeping on the sand, so he reached into his pocket. Before meeting Goku and the others, he had a capsule of his own, pulling it out. "Hmph. Here. It's a home and a car in one."

Bulma looked at the capsule, grinning. "Really?! Finally! That means we can rest!" She threw the capsule into the air, a large house-wagon appearing from a flash of smoke as she looked it over, smiling. "Yes! Yes! Finally!" Bulma opened the door, running in first as Oolong followed after. Suika and Rozu walked in with Goku, the three kids checking the place out. Vegeta sat on the couch, looking around. Bulma let out a sigh, stretching. "I'm gonna go take a shower, alright?" She walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, turning the water on, grabbing some soap and shampoo and then starting to clean herself.

Yamcha was close by, looking at the wagon. "Hm... Puar... let's go in close... we can spy on them and get a lay of the land, you know? See what's in there." He said, walking over to the window. _"Alright... what's in here?"_ He thought to himself, peering in through the window, but then what he saw petrified him. It was Bulma, completely naked. He could see everything, stunning him. "I... CAN'T... UNSEE..." Yamcha fell backwards, Puar trying to ask what he saw in there. But then he overheard Goku talking to Oolong, looking over through a window. "Hm?" The bandit snuck over, listening in as Oolong spoke. "So, why are you guys going to Fire Mountain? Bulma said something about a ball..." Oolong said, drinking some orange juice.

"It's because Bulma wants to collect these things called the dragon balls. Apparently they can grant wishes! We have five of them so far, so only two more to go." Oolong looked over, grinning. "Is that so huh? Here. Let me give you guys some drinks. It's been a long day." He reached into the fridge, pulling out another thing of orange juice, but it was different. He poured everyone a glass, except for Suika. "No thanks. I'll stick to water. I don't really like the taste of orange juice." Oolong grumbled at this, but thought it wouldn't matter. Everyone besides the boy drank up, Oolong having poured a glass for Bulma as well when she gets out. As Bulma came out of the shower, she was wrapped in towels, yawning. "Hey, I'm gonna head to bed alright?" Oolong then gave her the glass, "Drink this first. It's healthy."

So, she took a drink of it, finishing fast, putting the glass in the sink. "Alright... I'm gonna sleep now..." Bulma said, walking upstairs to the bedrooms. Everyone began to feel tired except for Oolong and Suika. Soon enough, they all fell asleep, Vegeta lying on the couch as Rozu and Goku were sitting in chairs. Suika looked around, thinking that they were really tired. "Hey, Suika, shouldn't you go to sleep too? I'm gonna head to bed in a little bit." But unexpectedly, he shook his head. "Nope. I'm not tired at all, thanks to my fight with Yamcha, I'm completely invigorated." The pig growled, shouting at him as Yamcha and Puar watched. "Hm... everyone's asleep except those two... we should take a different approach. I was gonna have you shapeshift into one of them to lure the others out, but it won't work, unless... you turn into that girl."

Puar began to change shape, turning into Bulma, looking near perfect, the only problem being her hair color, a purple color. Yamcha told him to go inside and trick them, but of course, not before telling him to fix the purple hair. The door to the wagon opened, Puar looking like Bulma, wearing the towels and all. "Hey guys! You two! Come outside really quick! There's something weird behind the wagon!" Oolong and Suika looked over, following her outside to see what was going on, Yamcha using this opportunity to sneak in. "Dragon balls huh? They grant any wish... that's what we're ognna grab now..." He walked up the stairs, looking around. "Now... if I were a bundle of wish granting orbs... where would I be?"

He began to look everywhere before seeing some sphere shaped items within a blanket. "Huh... maybe that's them..." He grabbed both of them, feeling something soft, squishing. "Strange... I didn't think the dragon balls would feel so smooth..." He pulled the blanket off, being blinded. What he had grabbed was none other than Bulma's breasts, causing him to jump back and then leave the wagon as fast as he could. "Alright Bulma, what'd you bring us out here for?" Oolong asked as Puar shrugged, seeing Yamcha running. "Uhh... well... must have been a false alarm! You two should get in and get some rest!"

Oolong sighed, walking in with Suika. He was gonna try and steal the balls, but what was the point now, Suika was wide awake, and because of that false alarm, he was too tired. So, he went to get some sleep. Puar went over to Yamcha, returning to normal as he sat down. "Yamcha, what's wrong? You're very pale!" The bandit couldn't speak, sighing. He got up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeesh... well... let's go to the hideout Puar... we'll try again in the morning." So, the two left, but now, the wagon was being watched by Emperor Pilaf. He wanted to get the dragon balls, so he followed their every move.

| READ THIS BELOW |

| Hello, I'm the author of the story here. I'm having fun with this, and I hope you're having fun reading this. Feel free to ask me any questions about the story, ANYTHING you need. And also, I was wondering if you could answer three questions for me here. Simply take these three strawpolls below, and I'll be all set, just need a little help to decide on things. Anyways, that's all, have a good day! |

Copy these links and delete the spaces to take the polls.

www . STRAWPOLL . me/17121469

www . STRAWPOLL . me/17121471

www . STRAWPOLL . me/17121483


	19. Pilaf Saga Chapter 10

Within space, a man about Vegeta's age was pressing buttons on his scouter. It was Raditz, the older brother of Goku, sitting on a world, known as Planet Chizu. "We've eradicated almost all of the lifeforms on this planet Nappa... where are Karo and Canilipe at? I'd like to get done with this mission as soon as possible." Nappa pushed some buttons on his scouter, feeling their energies. "They're nearby. We're selling this planet remember? Gotta make sure it's completely lifeless." Raditz groaned, firing a beam at a hand that he saw beginning to move. "Right, right. Let's go find them, alright?" He said, the two warriors flying into the sky.

Nappa looked over at Raditz. "Hey, Raditz, don't you have a brother or something? Do you know if he's alive?" He asked, Raditz shrugging as they flew, white auras surrounding them both. "Mother told me that he's off on some weakling planet. I was going to ask her if we should go get him, after all, a saiyan warrior is meant to be raised like one. But then I thought that it'd be better if Kakarot stayed there. That way, he could eliminate the lifeforms on that world. We can go pick him up in about a decade, okay Nappa?" Raditz said, his companion nodding, the two of them blasting off through some clouds, seeing Canilipe and Karo.

Canilipe was reluctantly working for Shiva, him and Gine having the least amount of kills within the whole army. They were kinder saiyans, this was something they didn't really want to do. Karo, however, enjoyed it. He was the same age as Goku, but as the cousin of Vegeta, he felt like royalty now that his two cousins were missing, and so, Shiva treated him like so. Him, Raditz, and Nappa were the strongest saiyan squadron in Shiva's army, Canilipe occasionally coming along for the ride. "Canilipe. Step up your game if you value your life. Hmph. Besides, I sense two more power levels... let's go." They began to walk before their partner landed.

"Karo! We've wiped out all of the beings on this planet, we should report back to Shiva now." But then Karo stopped him, shaking his head. "No. There are two more power levels right up ahead. We should check them out..." So, the four man squad walked forward, seeing a cave, but then they heard footsteps, and everyone picked up on the powers with their scouters. A saiyan wearing black and blue armor walked out, his body being scratched up, having wild hair. It was Arbor, the saiyan who had saved the lives of the saiyan children like Serori. "Arbor? Something up?" Then, Catsear walked out, Canilipe instantly recognizing his old friend. "C... Catsear? Is that really you? What happened to you? You disappeared." He crossed his arms, responding.

"I was headed to King Vegeta's castle with Komatsuna following behind me. Next thing I knew, Arbor here grabbed me from behind a wall. He pulled me to the saiyan pods and told me everything. Everything about the destruction of our planet that he had learned of. We took two pods and left as fast as we could." The other saiyans listened in as Canilipe looked to the ground. "Yeah... our home was destroyed by a meteor... we didn't see it coming due to being called to Frieza's ship... I was forced onto his ship by Dodoria rather, but either way, it was so unexpected..." Then, Arbor shouted out in anger, "IT WASN'T HIT BY A METEOR! THE PLANET WAS BLOWN UP BY FRIEZA! THAT TYRANT KILLED OUR RACE!"

The saiyans were all shocked, the one who believed it the most though was Canilipe. "You're bluffing, right? If so, it's not very funny." Nappa said, Raditz growling a bit, then Catsear came up. "It's true though... that's what happened! We're not lying to you!" Then suddenly, a blast had pierced Catsear's chest, causing him to cough up blood, falling onto his back, Arbor and Canilipe gasping. Karo had fired a blast through his heart, sighing. "You are saiyans. You could have joined us, however, now we'll have to put you two down for your insolence." Arbor was shaking, having no idea what was going to happen to him now as he could barely stand. Karo had killed Catsear for all of this nonsense, planning on killing Arbor too.

And then suddenly, a burst of light exploding in front of the four saiyan warriors, blinding Raditz, Nappa and Karo. Canilipe flew into action, kicking Arbor over a hill, shouting. As the light cleared up, Karo grunted. "What was that just now? Where the hell did he go!?" Then Canilipe looked back at them. "He attempted to blind you all. Luckily, I wasn't looking, so I sprung into action and killed him with an incredible kick to the stomach. I sent him flying. Now, we're done here. We can go, right?" Canilipe said, Karo grumbling as he turned, crossing his arms. "Yes. We can go." So, the three saiyans flew away, Canilipe sticking behind them, looking over to where he kicked Arbor. In reality, it was he who blinded the warriors. He had flicked a very small Ki bomb in front of them, and then used that moment to knock Arbor away. He didn't kill him, rather, he saved his life.

There was no reason for any others of their race to die, so Canilipe figured he could at least save one more. He then flew after all of them, Raditz speaking to Karo. "Do you believe them Karo? About Frieza?" The royal saiyan looked over at him, closing his eyes to think before opening them again. He turned off his scouter, telling Raditz to turn his off. As soon as they were off, he answered, "Yes. However, we shouldn't rush into things. We can't just leave, Shiva and Cooler can track us, so we'll bide our time, and gain their trust in the army. I didn't want to kill him, but, I had a feeling that maybe someone was listening. We'll kill the three tyrannical siblings when we finally gather their trust. Now, let's get to the pods, and report this mission a success." They turned on their scouters, flying away.

Arbor got up, crying. He was gritting his teeth, punching the ground. "Why... WHY!? Catsear... he's dead now... dammit... they're gonna sell this planet... I need to leave.. now..." The two had obviously bonded a lot during the years they spent here. They had become best friends, so Arbor cared so much for him, but this was no time to mourn. He limped over to the cave that they were at, looking down at his friend with tears in his eyes. Arbor let out an angered scream, punching the ground, breaking it, making a large hole. He put his corpse into the hole, covering it back up with dirt afterwards, walking into the cave. "May he rest in peace... now... I need to survive... for him." He pulled something out from a pile of rocks. His old pod, the one he used to escape to this planet. He brought it out into the open, opening it and getting in, pushing some buttons. He put in random coordinates, blasting off into space.

On Earth, Bulma woke up, shouting out, "Hey Oolong! Do you have any clothes for me!?" He told her to check the closet, so she did, looking in. "WHAT!? IS THIS ALL!?" She came out, everyone seeing that she was wearing a playboy bunny uniform. Oolong laughed a little as she suddenly hit him over the head. "Is this really all!?" She asked, angered, the pig rubbing his head and giving her a response. "Yeah! You think I come prepared with women's clothing?!" Bulma pouted, sitting down as Oolong got up. "Let's get going. We don't have all day." He began to drive the wagon, heading to Fire Mountain. Rozu looked over to Bulma. "If it's anything, you look good in that outfit Ms. Bulma." She said, Bulma feeling a slight bit better as Goku looked out the window, Suika and Vegeta eating breakfast.

Yamcha was riding up on his bike, Puar being wrapped around his shoulders. "Ready Puar? We're gonna trick them, and I know how. Just watch." He pulled out a full on bazooka, aiming it at the wagon. "Here we go!" He shouted, firing a missile, striking the car head on from the back, blowing it up and surprising everyone. He quickly disposed of the bazooka and flew around the wagon so he could trick them into believing he didn't fire it. Bulma crashed around, falling unconscious. Oolong was surprised, being flung out of the car, Vegeta, Goku, and the two siblings following behind, crashing onto the ground. Vegeta was holding a satchel, the dragon balls being inside. He saw Bulma being sent flying from the explosion, running forward and catching her. "Hm! Him again..." Vegeta said as Yamcha smirked.

"Hey there again... miss me?" Goku got ready to fight, alongside the three others, but then Yamcha chuckled. "Don't worry! As much as I'd love a rematch, I decided to help you out. I didn't fire the rocket, I saw it and came over to help! I've decided to surrender, hehe. So, as thanks, here you go!" He threw them a capsule, Oolong catching it and pushing the button, a car coming out. Vegeta didn't trust Yamcha, but as long as he was providing a ride, he was fine with it. "Really? That's nice of you! Alright! Maybe we can have a rematch someday!" Goku said as Yamcha nodded, giving them a two finger salute. "Yeah! Well, I'm off! I'll be seeing you!" He rode away with Puar, Oolong checking the car out.

"What are you doing?" Suika asked, climbing into the backseat. Oolong was checking the trunk and everything, sighing. "I was checking for bombs. I don't know if we can trust Yamcha, but it seems clear." Vegeta came over, sitting in the passenger's seat, holding Bulma. "I'll be carrying her until she wakes up. Pig, get to driving. We have a ball to collect." He said with a stern voice, Goku and Rozu getting into the car Oolong got into the driver's seat, grabbing the wheel. They began driving to Fire Mountain again, but something was odd. "Yamcha, what'd you do? Did you really just give them a free car?" Puar said as his bandit companion shook his head. "Nah. There's a tracker in that car. So... we just follow them from far behind. Simple, right?" He said as Puar got a grin, jumping around with glee.


	20. Pilaf Saga Chapter 11

They were driving straight to Fire Mountain, all of them moving through the desert in their car as they could feel things slowly getting hotter, driving into a more grassy area, seeing dinosaurs and beasts in the distance. "I'm getting a little antsy... the Ox King is terrifying! He's going to kill us if we come up here!" Bulma slowly woke up as Vegeta spoke to him, saying, "Just keep driving. You're coming along for this one pig." Oolong sighed, continuing to drive as Bulma looked around, Vegeta lifting her up off of him and putting her in the backseat. "What happened? Where are we going?" She asked as Goku replied with, "Someone blew up the wagon. But Yamcha came around and gave us a neat car."

Yamcha was following behind, Puar putting goggles on his head. "Thanks... now... they're just up ahead. All we have to do is keep trailing them. Then we'll steal those balls when the time is right." Goku and the others arrived, getting out of the car, looking around as they examined everything that was going on. "Woah... look at that..." They all looked up at a massive mountain, flames surrounding every part of it as Goku had an idea. "I'll go check it out from the top! The ball's in there right?!" Goku called out to the Nimbus cloud, jumping on and flying into the sky, zooming to the top of the mountain. He was about to fly over the flames when they suddenly rose up into the air, blocking him out with intense heat, startling him, causing him to fall off the cloud. Vegeta leapt over a destroyed home, running and catching Goku before he hit the ground, his cloud coming over. "Thanks Vegeta!"

Oolong was shivering, Suika and Rozu being nervous, but not scared as Bulma saw several skulls and ruined homes, getting the creeps. Then, the ground began to shake as Bulma turned, seeing someone of massive size. It was the Ox King, looming over Bulma, holding an axe in his right hand as he gripped it tightly. "You... intruders... are you here for my treasure? If so... I'm going to eliminate you!" He lifted his axe, swinging it down at Bulma, Suika stopping his hand just barely, but the king had incredible strength. "Dang! This is... tough!" He grunted, being pushed, Rozu leaping in and poking Ox KIng's eyes, but due to thick, green lenses within the eyeholes of his helmet, she didn't do anything before she and her brother were knocked away.

Yamcha was walking to the mountain now, looking around the grassy area as he saw the flames in the distance. "That's the mountain then huh? Alright... let's go Puar." Then, Yamcha suddenly heard a little girl scream out, turning to the side as he saw a little girl wearing a skimpy outfit and a helmet with a crescent shaped blade on top. She was running. The girl was about Goku's age, running away from a massive purple dinosaur. "Crap! Should we help her!?" Yamcha asked his cat companion, but then he saw the girl do something. She removed the blade from her helmet, spinning and tossing it out at the dinosaur. It's head was cut off, her blade having decapitated it swiftly. To finish the job, she pushed a button on her helmet, a green laser firing out and striking the beast, eradicating it.

"Woah! That was amazing little girl!" Yamcha said, clapping as he walked out of his hiding place, the girl turnning around fast, being a little frightened by Yamcha, shivering a small bit. She put her hands to the button, pushing it. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" She fired a beam straight at him, but he performed a swift dodge, gasping. "Damn!" He ran towards her, chopping the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious with a fast strike, letting out a sigh of relief. "What a dangerous kid... hm... I can't leave her out in the open with all of these beasts roaming." He picked Chichi up, walking over to some shrubbery, laying her down in the bushes, hiding her. "There... I'll come find her after I go see what Goku and the others are doing..." Yamcha walked back to the main area, where the Ox King was.

The was about to swing at Suika, but then Goku shouted, "HEY! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Ox King turned, gripping his axe as he looked at Goku and Vegeta. "You, you're with them? Then take this! HA!" He swung straight at Goku, the boy pulling out his pole, striking the axe before climbing onto Nimbus and circling around him. The Ox King saw the cloud and pole, being surprised. "Hey! Boy! What's your name?" Goku stopped circling him, looking at the Ox King. "My name's Goku." The Ox King was still staring at his items. "By any chance, did you get that cloud from a man named Roshi? And that pole from a man named Gohan?" Goku nodded, Ox King grinning.

"That's great! I know both Roshi and Gohan! I trained under Roshi WITH Gohan as my best friend! We were like brothers! You must be Gohan's grandson if you have that pole! Hey, Goku, I need your help. I need a special item called the Bansho Fan that Roshi has. I was wondering if you could get it for me." Yamcha was watching behind a boulder as Goku agreed to this, then Ox King had another job. "Also though, could you find my daughter Chichi for me? She went missing earlier today and hasn't come home. I'm worried, so if you could look around for her I'd be grateful!" Goku agreed to this deal, but then Rozu climbed onto the Nimbus. "I'm coming along. It'd be good if you had some help!" Goku smiled as Rozu grabbed onto him, holding on while the Ox King pulled out a picture. "This is my daughter." The picture was the girl that Yamcha had knocked out, shocking him as he realized that, if he knew what he was good for him, he'd go straight over to make sure she's alive, so he did. Goku took the picture, looking at it for reference before giving it back to Ox King. "Okay! We're off now!" Rozu and Goku flew away, zooming off past the mountains.

Yamcha came over to the bushes where he hid Chichi, pulling her out, checking her heartbeat. "Okay... good... she's still alive! Hey! Wake up!" He shook Chichi around a little bit as she opened her eyes, seeing him. She immediately moved to attack, but then he said, "Wait! Chichi! Don't attack! I'm a secret admirer of yours!" He said as she stopped, blushing a little bit, being a bit surprised. "Really? A secret admirer? And you know my name?" Yamcha nodded rapidly. "Yeah. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've felt a feeling within my heart, a burning passion." Chichi's face turned red as she began to move her feet around, talking to herself. "Oh my... what would papa say? I'm feeling funny!" In the distance though, he could see Goku and Rozu coming into sight, realizing he had to run away, dashing off with Puar as Chichi turned to face him. "Ok, we- Huh? I guess he had something to do..."

Goku flew over the area, Rozu tugging on his clothes. "Goku! There she is!" She said, the boy looking down and seeing Chichi as he zoomed down, dropping off of his Nimbus. "Hey! Are you Chichi!?" Goku asked, the girl looking to him. "How does everyone know my name?" She said to herself, thinking Goku might have been another admirer. "Can you come with us? Your dad is looking for you! We also need to get somewhere to find Master Roshi!" Rozu asked as Chichi agreed after hearing her dad was looking for her, trying to climb onto the Nimbus. She then grabbed Goku's tail to pull herself up, stunning him completely as he was in shock, but she did end up climbing onto the cloud. "Ow... please don't do that! When someone grabs my tail it drains all of my energy." Goku said as Chichi was a little confused about the whole thing of a boy having a tail. She was behind Rozu, the three kids sitting on the cloud as it rose into the sky.

Yamcha was sitting behind a tree, having heard the whole thing. Then, Chichi, Rozu, and Goku zoomed through the sky, going over the ocean, the cloud coming to a stop. "Mr. Dolphin! Do you know where Roshi's place is?" Obviously, the two girls were a little bewildered at this, but Goku seemed to be a master with animals, the dolphin pointing him in a certain direction. As they flew away, Rozu asked, "You can talk to animals?" Goku smiled, nodding. "Yeah! I lived in the mountains with Vegeta and his mother Fuita, and my grandpa Gohan before his death. I've talked to, and seen, a lot of animals." As they were darting through the ocean, waves flew by them, sending glimmering droplets all around them, sea creatures swimming fast as Goku laughed.

After one more minute, the cloud docked at an island with a pink home, 'Kame House'. "Here it is!" Goku said, jumping off the cloud, helping Chichi down as Rozu climbed off. Roshi came out, stretching as he then noticed Goku. "Hm? Oh! It's you! The boy who helped Turtle! Hey!" Roshi waved Goku over, the boy walking up to him. Roshi whispered into his ear. "Hey, I recognize the second girl, but did the other one get shorter and dye her hair?" Goku shook his head, responding, "Nope. Her name's Chichi. She's the daughter of the Ox King." The hermit scratched his beard, thinking, "Ox King huh..? I trained that fellow when he was young... now... what do you need?"

Rozu watched them speak, but Chichi was a little skeptical if he was really Roshi. "That's the great Master Roshi? Hey, I'm gonna try something... if he's really Roshi... then he can dodge it!" Rozu had no idea what she was about to do when Chichi suddenly grabbed the blade on her helmet, tossing it right at Roshi. The old master did sense it, however, he was too slow as it struck him in the forehead, causing him to begin bleeding. "He's not the real Roshi! The real one could've dodged it!" Roshi rubbed the wound, stopping the blood a small bit, pulling out a card. "I AM! LOOK AT MY ID CARD!" He had an ID, putting it right in her face to see as Rozu chuckled a little. "Oh... sorry then sir!" She removed the blade from his head, putting it on her helmet as he went inside to get a bandaid.

After patching up the wound, he came back to Goku. "So, what's you need again?" Goku said they needed something called the Bansho Fan to put out the fires on the mountain as Roshi was thinking. "The Bansho Fan huh... what'd that Ox King get himself into... anyways... I can get it for ya, if you promise to put me on a date with that blue haired girl, eh? And don't tell Chichi about this deal please?" Goku made this deal, shaking his hand as the man began to think. Turtle then came out, reminding Roshi that he used the fan as a mat and threw it out when he spilled some juice on it. "Hm... it seems I'll have to go to that old mountain myself... Goku! Let's get going! BABY GAMERA!" Roshi shouted out to the sky, a spinning turtle flying into view, Roshi jumping onto his back. Goku the climbed back onto the Nimbus, the four of them flying away as Chichi looked over at Rozu, asking, "So, are you and Goku dating? Or are you related?" Rozu was a bit caught off guard by both questions, getting a small blush from the first one. "Neither! I have a brother, and me and Goku aren't in a relationship!"

After a few minutes, they all arrived at Fire Mountain, Roshi jumping off of the turtle, stretching as it flew away. "Here we are... Ox King! What'd you do to get a fire around your home!?" The Ox King knelt down, bowing to him. "I'm sorry Master Roshi! I made a mistake and this curse has befallen us! Please forgive me!" Roshi sighed. "Hush now! I'm going to take care of this..." Roshi said, climbing onto a boulder, stretching as Bulma and the others looked on. Vegeta watched, "What's that old man gonna do? Surely he can't eliminate the fires himself." Ox King looked over to him, saying, "You underestimate the great master. Just watch." Roshi took in a breath, taking off his shirt, exhaling.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His body completely buffed up, smoke flying out of him for a second as everyone looked on in surprise. He was nearly the same height as Ox King, putting his hands together, taking on a powerful stance as a blue light was being emitted from his palms. "KAAAAAAAA.. MEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEE..." Vegeta recognized what this was. On Planet Vegeta, the saiyans were capable of using energy to use blasts and such. However, due to the Drop Machine, he had lost his abilities, which is why he hasn't been flying or using many energy based attacks on Earth. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roshi shot out a MASSIVE blue beam straight at the mountain, everyone watching in awe as it simply tore through the flames and ripped all of them apart. The mountain was hit, being completely annihilated however.

Roshi let out a small sigh of relief, but then saw that the mountain home had been reduced to rubble as his form returned to normal. "Oh... sorry Ox King! Guess I must have overdone it!" Ox King shook his head, chuckling. "It's okay master! We can rebuild." He seemed completely fine with it, Chichi being a little bit sad. Vegeta wanted to question Roshi about that all, then, Bulma walked up to the rubble with Suika and Oolong. "Check around here guys!" They were lifting up rocks, then Suika grabbed hold of something. "I got it!" He pulled out a dragon ball, the stars on it shining as he held it high.


	21. Pilaf Saga Chapter 12

Roshi chuckled, taking a few steps back, nearly falling off of the rock that he was standing on. "Hey! Old man! We should have a word!" Vegeta said, attracting the attention of Suika. Roshi looked over at him, coming over. "What is it?" Roshi asked as Vegeta crossed his arms, "That energy blast. What was that?" Roshi looked at the rubble, then at Vegeta. "It's called the Kamehameha. I use a special energy from within my body, mind, and soul known as Ki." Goku decided to try to copy the blast, getting in the stance as Suika, Bulma, and Oolong were coming back over.

"Kaa... mee... haa... mee..." Roshi turned, seeing him charging the blast. "Oh boy... sorry kid. You won't be able to do it, it takes years of training and experi-" Then, Goku screamed out, "HAAAA!" He fired a small Kamehameha straight at the car they came in, destroying it with a single hit. Everyone in the area looked on in awe, Roshi's jaw dropping as they were all surprised, Vegeta not as much though, but a little mad that Goku could do this so easily. Bulma then let out a small little cry. "No... the CAR!" Goku had blasted the vehicle they had, the ONLY ONE. It was just demolished, Oolong sighing, but then Ox King came up.

"Don't worry. For all of you're help, you can have one of my capsules!" He pulled one out, pushing a button as a large car appeared from a burst of smoke, dropping onto the concrete. It was luckily a big car, if a little rusty at some points. Unfortunately, even with the size, everyone had to squeeze in, excluding Goku, who decided to ride the Nimbus. "Alright... we're ready to go." Bulma said, driving this time around as Chichi walked up to the car. "Hey Goku, will you ever think of me again?" She said as he thought a little. "Yeah! We're friends!" But then Roshi came over to Goku. "Pst... kid... the deal." He remembered, telling Bulma about it all.

"What!? You made a deal without my consent!? With that old man!?" She said, Goku nodding with a grin. "Yeah. He helped us though! So you should help him!" Bulma grumbled, but then she had an idea. She grabbed Oolong, telling him what to do. He was DEFINITELY not on board with this idea at all, but Bulma was forcing him. He turned into her and lead Roshi over to a small little wall in her form, pretending to be her. Though, he did some unexpected stuff with Roshi. In Bulma's form, just as payback to her, instead of going on a small date, he showed his breats off to Roshi, completely revealed. And then after that, Oolong got back in the car as they all made their way. Yamcha following behind, of course, with Puar.

As they drove, Suika suggested to his sister, "Hey, sis. So we can have more space, why don't you ride the cloud with Goku. After all, you're the only one who can." She listened, thinking it was a good idea. As Goku flew next to the car, he felt something as the cloud bumped a little, Rozu having leapt onto it. "I'm here!" She said, grabbing onto him tightly so that she wouldn't fall off. "Oh hey! I didn't realize you'd be climbing on!" Goku said, laughing a little as she smiled. Someone knew they were coming though... Pilaf. The emperor with blue skin, a man who wants to gather the dragon balls and make a wish.

"I told you... it was a good idea to wait. The radar says they're coming here! With six dragon balls!" Pilaf said to his minions, Mai and Shu as they bowed. "Yes sire. You were correct." Pilaf cackled, looking at the radar carefully. "I'm going to get my wish... to rule the world... a supreme ruler!" Then, the radar suddenly stopped, crackling. "Hm!? What's wrong with this junk!?" He began to hit the top of it multiple times, getting angered. "MAI! FIGURE THIS OUT!" She came over, checking it out as she saw that some of the inner parts were slightly torn. "Uhhh... sir... it's gonna take time to fix this..." But then Pilaf pulled out a remote, pushing a button. "Time. Time. Something you may not have. I urge you to rush Mai, because if you can't fix that radar soon," A cage emerged from the floor, alligators being held in it, snapping their jaws. "I'll feed you to my pets. Now, Shu, prepare the mechs so you can go steal the balls! When Mai is done here, you'll leave." The dog ninja nodded, running off somewhere as Pilaf pulled out an hourglass, putting it down as Mai began to rush, scared.

"So, Bulma, what's your wish again?" Oolong asked, picking at his teeth with a small stick. She thought before replying. "I was gonna wish for a boyfriend... but I've decided against it for now. I'm gonna wish for an endless supply of strawberries!" The pig thought it was quite a stupid idea. He didn't question why she wouldn't go for the boyfriend over the strawberries, but mainly it's because both ideas are stupid. "Why not something beneficial to all of us!? We've risked our lives." Oolong said as Bulma chuckled a little. "Yeah. Like you have." He crossed his arms, pouting.

Yamcha was following behind in a large, blue car, looking at all of them. "Hm... Goku and that girl our on that cloud, but they don't see us yet... hehe! Puar! I'm getting excited! Soon enough, I'll be able to make my wish! I can wish to not be afraid around girls soon!" He said, smiling. He really wanted this wish, Puar bouncing around. Mai was almost done, panting when Shu contacted them. "I've got the mechs ready whenever you are Mai!" Pilaf gave her a look as she sighed, finally fixing the radar. "There sire... now! I have to go!" She rushed off to the machines as the emperor laughed a little. "Barely saved yourself." The alligator cage was lowered as he watched the radar more.

As the gang was driving, Mai and Shu got suited up, leaping across the mushrooms in the desert, seeing the car. They saw Yamcha's car as well but didn't care about him, focusing on the others. "Let's go Shu." She said, the two of them moving out. Vegeta began to hear a small sound, looking up, seeing the two machines. "Hm!? Everyone! Out of the car!" He grabbed Bulma, leaping out, Suika and Oolong following suite, everyone being confused as Rozu and Goku watched with utter shock as Mai and Shu landed on the vehicle, crushing it with amazing force, the two mechs standing back to back. Bulma looked at the car, gasping, "NO! THE CAR! AND THE SATCHEL'S IN THERE! THE DRAGON BALLS AND MY CAPSULES ARE IN THAT BAG!"

Shu reached into the destroyed pieces, pulling out the satchel, opening it with the metallic arms of the suit, seeing the balls and the capsule case. "Got them Mai! Let's get going now!" Vegeta grunted, shouting as he struck Shu's suit, denting the back of it, scaring both him and Mai. "What the!?" Suika got ready to attack as Goku watched, gripping the pole on his back. But then in a glorious light, the two soldiers bounced off into the sky, zooming away to the castle as Bulma whined a little. "No... NO... THE DRAGON BAAAALLS!" Bulma fell onto her knees, whining. "Well... I still have the radar... maybe we can track them down... ugh... but we don't have a vehicle!"

Goku shrugged. "It's not that bad Bulma. I still have my ball." He said, pulling out the four star ball that he's had with him the whole time. It cheered her up a little, as now they couldn't make a wish, but at the same time, it didn't mean much for them. Vegeta grunted, turning as he then saw Yamcha driving up to them, being a little bit angrier now. Yamcha decided to make a brave and courageous decision, for him that is. He went to pick them all up in his big car, driving up and waving. "Hey! I was just driving by and I saw that your car got trashed. Why don't I give you guys a ride?" He said, smiling as Bulma laughed with glee. "Thanks! That's really sweet of you!" She said as she told everyone to get in the car. Rozu and Goku stuck on the cloud though.

Vegeta got in the passenger seat, eyeing Yamcha carefully, trying to see if this was a trick or not, still remembering when he tried to rob them. Suika squeezed in with Bulma and Oolong in the back, but then they realized that there was much more space, Suika stretching out a little. Bulma pulled out the radar slowly. _"He's in the front... I'm right behind his seat. He won't see the radar."_ She thought Yamcha had no idea of the dragon balls, so she hid the radar, checking it, seeing where they needed to go. "Hey Yamcha! I'll give directions okay?" She said as he agreed, Bulma telling him where to go.

Back in the Castle, Shu and Mai presented the sack full of Dragon Balls to Pilaf. The emperor let out a maniacal laugh, saying, "Finally, world domination shall be achieved by me, the glorious Emperor Pila-" He stopped laughing and looked at the dragon balls on the floor. Shu asked "What's wrong sire?" Pilaf pointed at different dragon balls and suddenly looked angry, "You idiots! We only have six! Where's the last one?!" Mai and Shu were shocked at them only having six, checking the bag rapidly to see if it was in there still. Only the capsule case fell out, among some clothing pieces and snacks. Pilaf growled, angered. "Dammit! They still have one ball! You idiots failed!" Then, a bird was heard, a mechanical raven flying into the room, dropping onto the table, screeching out. It had one red eye, the other eye being a cobalt blue.

"Ah... the spy bird is here..." Pilaf said, removing the blue eye, putting it into a computer. The eye revealed footage of them all driving towards his castle, causing him to grin and rub his hands together. "How perfect... they're coming right to us. Of course they'd want the dragon balls back. Hehe... but they won't get them... GET THE TRAPS READY YOU IMBECILES!" Pilaf shouted, his minions rushing to do so, setting so much traps within the main entrance. The gang was in for a surprise now.


	22. Pilaf Saga Finale

The car was driving through the desert, the sand blowing around them. Mai and Shu were in a special room, setting up booby traps for the gang when they'd arrive. The entrance lead to a large labyrinth, filled with deathtraps that the heroes couldn't possibly survive against. The two minions chuckled with glee, giving each other a high five as they turned everything on, getting ready. Pilaf rubbed his hands together, laughing out. "Finally... I'm going to have all seven dragon balls!" He said, the sun slowly beginning to fall. It was all coming together now. Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Suika, and Rozu were headed to the destination of the final dragon ball, but at the same time, they were headed straight into the lion's den, where Pilaf, Mai, and Shu wanted them all to be, the question is though, who will obtain the wish from the eternal dragon?

As the car arrived, Yamcha was the first to exit, jumping out the side of the driver's seat as Vegeta climbed out, everyone else exiting properly. "So this is the place huh?" Goku brought the Nimbus down, Rozu and him climbing off as they looked on. It was a passageway, having walls crafted from hardened sand and powerful stone, everyone peeking in. "Stay on your guard." Suika said, walking in first. Yamcha walked ahead of him, hand on his blade. "I'll be taking point, if that's fine with you." Suika nodded, taking a few steps back as everyone else entered as well. Yamcha seemed a lot braver, maybe it was because he was with Bulma, a pretty girl? Or maybe it was because of the situation? Or, it could simply be that this was the location of the final ball. Whatever it was, it made him push onward with courage.

As they walked in, Rozu looking around, remarking, "Creepy... this place is so dark... the walls outside seemed to be livelier, but in here, they seem shallow." Oolong felt around, feeling the ground and walls. "The architecture in this place is astounding! You saw the outside after all..." He said, Goku putting his hands behind his head. "I don't see what's so great about it." He said, Vegeta agreeing with him as the two of them kept walking. Bulma took a step forward, but then she felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. "What!?" Everyone turned to her, feeling the rumbling as well. A pillar shot out from under her, but then, Vegeta flew forward, punching her off of it. "Huh!? Watch out! Traps!" Yamcha shouted out.

Goku was suddenly surrounded by stone pillars, Rozu nearly being hit by one in the face, but the boy with the tail shouted, pulling out his power pole. He broke the stone surrounding him, and went on to stop the pillar that flew at Rozu, splitting in half with a swift and powerful strike. Two came out from underneath Suika, but he simply did a flip, kicking them to pieces. Yamcha saw three fly out from the wall beside him, but deciding to push forward, he punched through them all, performing his signature technique to break a fourth that emerged. Puar was in the form of a fly, avoiding all of the pillars, panting. Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta, crying a little. "Hold me! Please!" She said as he grunted, confused.

Oolong watched, realizing why she dumped the boyfriend wish before a pillar fell on top of him, Goku having pushed it over. "Whoops! Sorry!" He said, chuckling, holding Rozu's arm, letting go shortly afterwards. Oolong pushed the pillar of himself, panting, as it fell back onto him. Goku broke it into pieces, his pig friend growling. "Watch where you're pushing stuff!" But then, walls formed around them, a second trap! "What!? More of this!?" Vegeta shouted, punching at a wall, attempting to break it. However, his punch didn't do much, these walls were far stronger than the pillars they all destroyed.

Mai and Shu were outside the palace, searching the car. "Come on... where is it?! It's gotta be here somewhere!" Mai said, Pilaf calling them up. "Have you found the last ball yet?!" She responded, "No sire, it doesn't seem to be in the car." In the prison, Bulma growled, looking up. She saw a camera, shouting out at it. "HEY! YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE, WE'RE GONNA GETCHA! YOU TROLL!" She shouted, Vegeta urging her to stop before a metal claw shot out of the ceiling. It grabbed her by the waist, surprising her completely before pulling away, everyone watching in shock as their friend was dragged away somewhere.

As Bulma was dragged away, she was pulled into Pilaf's quarters, struggling. "You really are a troll! With that blue skin and all! You goblin! Let me free!" Pilaf growled at the insults, shaking his head. "No. Now... tell me... tell me where the last ball is hidden, or I'll use... THE TREATMENT." Bulma stopped struggling, confused. She had no idea what this treatment was, being a little frightened about the way he said it. He put his hands over his lips, blowing a kiss, confusing her as Mai and Shu came back in, witnessing this. Bulma looked around, thinking. "Was that supposed to do something?" He growled with anger, pushing a button. "THIS'LL TEACH YOU..."

She was thrown back into the room, screaming as Vegeta caught her. Pilaf looked at a switch, thinking. "Yeah... this'll be good... if the ball isn't in their car, one of them must have it! I'll fill the room... with Yellow 3!" He pulled the switch, a gas filling the prison they were all in. Everyone looked around, bewildered, but there was no time to do anything. They all passed out from the gas, Pilaf laughing with joy. "Now, to go get the ball!" He ran down to the lower area of the palace where they were, a smirk on his face. Mai and Shu sighed, noticing he forgot his gas mask, putting on theirs, following.

A door opened, Pilaf entering. "Ah yes! They're fast asleep! Now to se-" Then, he fell forward, eyes shutting, beginning to snore. He had become a victim to his own gas, being unconscious. The minions walked in, looking around. "Shu, you search the the spiky haired one and the girl with him. I'll get the the others." Shu walked over, checking Vegeta and Bulma as Mai searched Suika, Puar, Yamcha, and Rozu. She found nothing, but when both of them went over to search Goku, they found the final dragon ball, finding relief in it. "Yeah! We got it! Now, grab the emperor and let's go." She said, her partner nodded, grabbing Pilaf and dragging him out of the room, back to the main area. However, they forgot to shut the door, maybe it was because they were carrying Pilaf, or that they were happy they got the ball. Whatever it was, they simply left the exit wide open.

Pilaf woke up, shaking his head. "What... happened? Did I fall asleep?!" Mai picked up a case, revealing all seven dragon balls to their boss. "Yeah, but don't worry. We got the last ball." As she showed it to him, he laughed with so much excitement, jumping up and down. "Amazing! Let's get going and summon this dragon! NOW!" He said. Vegeta slowly woke up, opening his eyes as the gas cleared. "What? What the hell... happened?" He pulled Bulma off of him, Goku waking up. "Huh..." As Goku got up though, he felt something. The dragon ball was gone! Everyone else woke up, but Goku suddenly stormed off through the exit. "Hey! Where's he going!?" Yamcha said, Vegeta chasing after Goku. "They most likely took the ball he had. After all, Goku wouldn't just freak out like that..." Suika said, everyone else following behind.

As they ran though, those in the back, Puar, Oolong, and Rozu heard something. "What's that sound..?" They all looked behind, seeing a MASSIVE, steel ball rolling straight at them, surprising each and every one of them, but not Goku, he kept running anyways. Pilaf was watching the cameras, smirking, having triggered the ball. "Sire! We should summon the dragon now! After all, you wanted to do this!" He nodded, getting up. "Right, right... but first..." He pushed a button, heading out afterwards, following his minions to the outside. As the gang ran, the ball fell into a pit behind them all, and they ran into another room. However, it was the same stone prison they were already in.

"Dammit! We ran in a circle!" Vegeta shouted, Goku growling. "They're gonna make the wish... we need to get out of here... KAAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAA.. MEEE..." The others turned their attention to the boy as his hands lit up, releasing his power in another blast. However, this blast was bigger than before. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It struck the wall with so much force, and this was enough to make a hole in the wall, however, not big enough for him to fit into. "Who can fit through!?" Oolong and Puar were obvious candidates, but then Rozu climbed into the hole, surprising the others. "Hey! Rozu! Where are you going?!" She leapt out on the other side, shouting, "I'm gonna go stop them! Besides, if I can stop their wish, I have an idea!" She ran off, everyone now realizing they just had to wait for her.

Pilaf put all of the balls down, laughing. "Alright... let's do... THIS! ALMIGHTY DRAGON! COME FORTH, GRANT MY WISH!" As he shouted, lights began to emanate from all seven orbs. The three watched in awe as the sky began to change, darkening, lightning striking the area. A MASSIVE light shot out, firing into the sky, ripping the clouds apart before coming to a stop. The light shifted, taking on the appearance of a green dragon with red eyes, growling. **"I... AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON... SPEAK YOUR WISH, SO I MAY GRANT IT AND TAKE MY LEAVE!"** Pilaf got ready to make his wish, thinking on how he should word it.

Rozu was speeding towards the area, panting as the others watched. Yamcha spoke to Puar. "Dang... looks like I won't be getting my wish..." He said, Puar shaking his head. "You already have it Yamcha. You've been around a cute girl for a while now and haven't freaked out, remember when you first saw her? Now look at you!" He said as Yamcha nodded, thinking. "Huh... maybe you're right... being with these guys made me fulfill my wish on my own... yeah! Thanks Puar!" He said, Goku peering through the hole. "That's the dragon? He's big!" Vegeta nodded, pushing the boy aside. "What'd you expect? Him to be your size?"

Pilaf scratched his chin. "I've got it... now... DRAGON! GRANT MY WISH! I WISH..." Then, Rozu ran forward, punching him in the jaw, surprising Mai and Shu. "I WISH FOR 50 MILLION ZENI!" She shouted out to the dragon. Pilaf fell onto his back, rubbing his nose. "Wait! No! That's not the wish!" He said, but then the dragon roared out, **"YOUR WISH... HAS BEEN GRANTED... NOW... FAREWELL!"** Shenron's eyes flashed crimson as suddenly, the zeni she wished for appeared before her, the dragon fading away, entering the balls again as they flew up into the sky, splitting up. Goku was a little sad that Gohan's ball flew away, but he was okay, Rozu got something for her and her brother.

She smiled, picking up the zeni. "I got it!" For safe keeping, she put it in her clothing, but then her arms were suddenly gripped, Mai picking her up as Pilaf growled with RAGE. Goku focused, "KAAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAA... MEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fired one more blast, widening the hole, allowing even Yamcha to fit through, leading outward. "Right... let's go!" Goku said as they all ran out, heading to the area, however, as they ran, Shu turned, seeing them. "Hm..." He whistled, guard dogs suddenly running out and charging. Everyone noticed this, getting ready to fight. Bulma, Oolong, and Puar avoided dogs, Vegeta kicking a few as Yamcha used the Wolf Fang Fist to send a few of them flying. "HA!" Goku shouted, punching one in the nose, Suika grabbing that same one by the tail and flipping it over, tossing it through the air.

"Heh. Good job!" Goku said, but then, Pilaf came up to them all, grinning. "Hey! If you know what's good for you... you'd stop!" He pointed to Mai, who was holding Rozu at gunpoint. Then, they all stopped, especially her brother, who rather became furious at this. He attempted to run forward and attack, but suddenly, Shu pulled out a sword, slashing at him. Yamcha leapt in the way, taking the hit, scarring his cheek as the two of them fell to the ground. "Yamcha!? Why'd you do that for me!?" Yamcha fell onto his side, feeling his cheek. "It's me repaying you for something... something private. Scars are cool anyways, heh..." Though, now with Rozu as a hostage, everyone surrendered.

They were all captured, being thrown into a prison, the roof being made of incredible glass, the walls have glass layers on top of an incredible stone material. "Try and break free all you want... you're trapped! When the sun rises... the glass will fry you all alive! HEHE! See you in the morning!" Pilaf said, shutting the door and locking it completely after sealing them inside the prison. Yamcha screamed out, punching the wall as Goku tried using the Kamehameha again. Vegeta sent a kick at the wall, grunting as he hit the glass, Rozu sighing, "This is all my fault... I got captured, and you all had to surrender."

Suika sat down next to her, shaking his head. "No. It's no ones fault. Chances are, this would have happened anyways. You didn't do anything wrong, besides, you got some zeni for us. That's a bonus." He said as she nodded. "They wanted to take it too, but that would mean having to take my clothes off!" She said, laughing with her brother. Vegeta looked up, seeing the moon rise as he began to think. He noticed Goku's tail, having an idea. "Hey... Goku. Do you remember how Grandpa Gohan died?" Then, the others turned to Goku, being interested in this story.

The boy thought a bit to himself. "Oh yeah! Your mom told me how he died, I forgot. It happened after I looked at the moon. A big monster came out and trampled over him, killing him overnight." He said, Vegeta laughing. "Guess she didn't tell you what it was, now, look up." Goku was confused, but then Yamcha began to catch on to what this meant, getting shivers, telling the others to brace themselves, he understood what Vegeta was doing. Goku looked straight up, seeing the full moon. "Oh hey! It's the moo-" Then, he felt his heart beginning to race. He stopped moving, tail waving around fast as his pupils turned red. Bulma, Rozu, Puar, and Oolong were really confused and scared, worried for Goku. But the other three realized something. Goku's story about the moon and his grandpa, and the whole thing with the tail, and Vegeta telling him to look up at the moon. The moon was a catalyst, for a transformation that would bring out a mighty monster within Goku.

He began to grow, his clothes ripping as his body began to become covered in fur, eyes becoming COMPLETELY red. He grew in size, changing and shifting at such a rapid pace. Pilaf and the others were getting ready for bed when they heard rumbling. "Shu, did you put your dogs away?" Mai asked as the ninja dog nodded. "Yeah... what's going on?" The rumbling was caused by none other than Goku, who now had the appearance of a gigantic gorilla. His head tore through the glass and stone with ease, releasing them all from the prison, Vegeta grabbing Bulma, Oolong, and Puar as Suika got Rozu. They all ran out as soon as the prison broke, Yamcha being beside Vegeta, taking Puar and Oolong onto his hands. "This was your plan, huh Vegeta?!"

"Yeah... I'll explain soon enough!" Vegeta said, all of them running. As the castle was being torn apart, Pilaf got up, looking out the window. "What's going on outside!?" It was then that he saw Goku, screaming out. "WHAT'S THAT!?" The room they were in was suddenly struck by his tail, being demolished as the three of them ran out. Mai threw her slippers straight at Goku, but to no avail. In a desperate attempt to flee, they all ran to another part of the palace where a plane was being held. As they got into the plane, Vegeta shouted, "Yamcha! You still have your sword, correct?! Now that we're free, you need to cut Goku's tail off! It'll stop him from rampaging!"

Yamcha nodded, unsheathing his sword. "Right... LET'S DO THIS!" Together, Yamcha and Vegeta turned around, running straight at Goku, the two of them getting ready. Pilaf got into his plane, turning the engine on, flying up into the sky. "ATTACK HIM! NOW!" Pilaf shouted, but then out of nowhere, Goku tossed a large pillar straight at the plane, striking it in the bottom, causing them to go spinning off and crashing. Vegeta leapt up, gripping Goku's tail, holding him still as Yamcha did a flip. "GOKU! STOP IT!" He shouted, slicing the tail right off, separating it from Goku. The boy felt this, his body beginning to shrink, fur slowly vanishing as the tail slammed onto the ground, Vegeta rolling off, Yamcha landing, the others cheering for them.

Goku fell to the dirt, completely naked as Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. Pilaf got up from the rubble of his plane, handing guns to Mai and Shu. "SHOOT THEM! ATTACK! NOW!" After handing them the guns, the emperor himself ran away, and after seeing what Goku did, his henchmen dropped the guns, following along fast. Rozu ran over, seeing the giant tail as it began to just vanish. "He needs some clothes..." She said, Oolong sighing. He removed his overalls, putting them over Goku. "There. That'll cover him up. When he wakes up, he'll put it on, okay?" It seemed as if Goku was conked out for a while, and being it was almost morning, everyone decided to rest. Then however, Vegeta came over to Yamcha. "Good job with that cut. You did great." He said, something new that he'd rarely do to anyone. Yamcha grinned, his scar having slightly healed, the bleeding stopping at least. "Thanks. You did good too."

The next morning, they all woke up, Goku rubbing his eyes, yawning. He saw the overalls, being confused before Suika said, "Put them on." Goku put the overalls on, yawning. "What happened?" Goku asked, Vegeta deciding to explain everything. However, he didn't want to tell the others about the whole alien thing just yet, but, he feared he might have to. "Goku. I think you may already know, when you looked at the full moon, you became what's known as an Oozaru. A mighty ape. Yamcha cut your tail off last night, which stopped the transformation. I know of this because I once had a tail too. We aren't human. We're aliens, known as saiyans. Me, Goku, and my mother came to Earth from space, after our home was destroyed." The others were surprised, and while some believed it, Oolong was a little skeptical, but after remembering the last night, he believed it too.

"Aliens huh? That's... so crazy..." Rozu said, looking at Goku and Vegeta. Bulma then sighed, getting up. "That's amazing... it's something new..." Then, Goku got up, thinking. "Alien... cool!" He didn't seem to be bothered at all, running back to the castle!? "I need to get something! My power pole is buried under the rocks!" Rozu and the others chuckled a bit at this. He's just Goku. Then, Bulma came over to Vegeta, thinking. "Hey... Vegeta? After all we've been through, I was wondering if maybe you'd... I don't know... be my boyfriend?" She asked so suddenly, surprising him on so many different levels. "WHAT!? ME?! YOU'RE... HUH?!" Yamcha was a little shocked too, but what girl wouldn't want to date Vegeta? Yamcha smiled at this, coming over and nudging him. "I'll be your wingman. Just say yes."

Vegeta knew what dating and marriage was, as did Goku, thanks to Fuita. Vegeta was taken aback by it all, but he took Yamcha's advice. "Fine... I'll be your.. boyfriend." Bulma smiled, joy in her eyes as she gave him a big hug. Goku ran over, putting the pole around his back, waving. "I got it! I got it!" Then, Yamcha smiled. "Well, the journey is over. So, are we all gonna part ways? If you want, I can take you guys with me to the city." He pulled out a capsule, a plane appearing, big enough to fit all of them. But then, a cloud flew by. "NIMBUS!" Goku shouted, leaping onto the golden cloud. "No thanks! I'm gonna go look for the four star ball! My grandpa's ball!" He said, but then, Bulma gave him the radar. "You know, they're inactive for a whole year. So, take this radar, you can search once a year has passed. Okay Goku?"

Goku gripped the radar, giving Bulma a hug, jumping off his Nimbus as everyone gathered together with Goku, even Vegeta a little bit. Then, he climbed back onto the cloud, waving to them. "Then, I'll go to the hermits place until then! He can train me!" Goku began to rise into the air as everyone waved goodbye. But in a sudden turn of events, being the only one who can ride the cloud besides the boy, Rozu jumped on behind him, grabbing his shoulders. "I wanna come along!" Suika was surprised, being shocked. "Wait! You're going with Goku!?" He shouted out as she nodded. "Yeah! I want to go with him! To keep him company! Take the money and buy a house or something bro!" She said, throwing the 50 million zeni she had out to her brother who caught it, being surprised. Then, Bulma winked, looking over at Suika. "Looks like your sister's fallen for our alien friend." Bulma said, snickering as Suika sighed, forming a small grin. "Well, if that's what she wants. Heh." Goku was fine with this, and now, they all parted ways. Goku flew off with Suika to Roshi's island, and the others flew to the city where Bulma lived. This was the end of the journey. For now.

| Elsewhere... |

A blonde woman was sitting at a desk, writing something down. Her name was Tights, the sister of Bulma. "Hm... what to write down..." Then, a voice shouted out. "Hey! Tights! Come see this!" The voice said as she responded, "What is it Jaco!?" Tights got up, walking by an old man who lived on the island they resided on. Tights walked over to her friend, Jaco. He was... an alien!? He had blue skin and a purple jumpsuit with yellow bug eyes. They were looking down at a pod that slowly opened, a figure emerging slowly. The figure was wounded, coughing. "Can you... lend a hand?" It was Arbor. 

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races |

Goku | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 40 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,200 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,340 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 720 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 45 | Status : Alive |

| Canilipe | Age : 34 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 900 | Status : Alive |

| Arbor | Age : 28 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 55 | Status : Alive |

| Gine | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,150 | Status : Alive |

| Fuita | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 50 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,700 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Paragus | Age : 69 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 165 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 191 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 132 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 41 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 66 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 6,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 225 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 12 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 361 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 35 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 11 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Rozu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Suika | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 32 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 175 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 17 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Roshi | Age : 319 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 41 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Bulma | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 43 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 39 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 27 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 15 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Jaco | Age : Unknown | Race : Beririn | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Omori | Age : 74 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Pilaf | Age : 20 | Race : Gremlin | Power Level : 3 | Status : Alive |

| Mai | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Shu | Age : 18 | Race : Dogman | Power Level : 14 | Status : Alive |


	23. Imposter Saga Chapter 1

Arbor was coughing up blood, being injured from a crash. The old man, Omori, came out, looking over. "What the hell!? Where'd this guy come from!?" He said, grabbing Jaco's blaster, the alien stopping him. "That's mine! I'll handle this!" Jaco aimed the blaster straight at Arbor, focusing. Then, Tights stood up. "He looks hurt though, something might have happened. And look Jaco, he came from space, just like you!" Jaco nodded, lowering his gun until he saw a tail, wagging right behind Arbor. "Wait... a tail... hold on! He might be the guy I'm looking for.." Jaco was a galactic patroller, a sort of space-cop. He had been to Earth once before and befriended Tights and Omori. He came back though as he was on a mission, looking for a criminal.

He got closer, aiming his gun at Arbor's forehead. "Stand up! Come on!" Arbor stood, panting, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked Jaco, the patrolman checking his body. "Checking for weapons... that tail... you're a saiyan, aren't you!?" He said, grabbing the tail, tugging, causing Arbor to fall over, stunned. "Ngh! Yeah, what's your problem though!?" Jaco looked down at him as Tights and Omori watched, surprised. "I came to Earth again for a reason! I need to find a criminal, a saiyan! He's said to have destroyed countless places in space and to have stolen plenty of valuable objects. Reports trace him back to this planet, and seeing you're here, I can't believe you're not him."

Arbor did a spin, kicking the gun out of his hand, standing up. "I don't know what your problem is. I just got here, and I haven't destroyed anything. Can you describe who you're looking for though?" Arbor said as Jaco nodded, grabbing a sheet of paper. "I'll use my masterful art skills and show you... here!" Who he drew was... strange. It was very poorly drawn too though. But more importantly, the person he drew resembled Goku greatly. Tights chuckled a bit, "Not really masterful... but wait... my sister Bulma said she met a boy like him not long ago... I'll call her up and tell her you're on your way, alright?" Tights said, Jaco nodding rapidly. "Sure sure sure. Sounds good. I'll get my ship ready." He said before spinning around to face the saiyan. "You! Stay here. Tights, can you tend to his wounds? Omori, he might need something to eat too." Then, as Jaco went to his ship, Tights nodded, grabbing Arbor by the arm. "Come with me, alright?" She said, leading him into the home there, Omori decided to cook up a meal.

Jaco may have found his target now. Goku. Vegeta was trying to fly the plane, thinking. He was used to saiyan pods, but not used to something like this, causing them to crash just outside the city, everyone besides him screaming as they tumbled around. After the ship crashed, Bulma let out a sigh of relief that they were all okay. "Jeez... Vegeta, we need to teach you how to drive." Oolong said, the saiyan warrior scowling. Yamcha looked over at the city, sighing. "It's been a long time since I've seen this place..." Suika walked over, shrugging, "It's been never since I've seen it."

Then, Bulma got a call on her phone, pulling it out. "Hello?" She responded, her sister speaking. "Hey! Bulma! You told me you met a boy with spiky hair and a tail, last night, remember?" Bulma began to think, then she remembered so, having had a conversation with Tights the other night before they all got rest. "Yeah... why?" Tights was looking at the sketch that Jaco had made, behind her Arbor was sitting on a futon, having bandages all over him, his armor gone, wearing nothing but overalls, and a black shirt, his tail wrapped around his waist, eating bread rapidly as Omori served it to him. "I was wondering, do you know where he is?" She asked, her sister thinking a bit more again. "Oh yeah! He went to Kame House! It's an island not far from where you are, it was so he could train. He brought a girl with him too, heh." Tights chuckled at the girl part, thinking that the boy basically got a girlfriend. "Right. Talk to you later sis." She hung up, walking out. "Jaco! Hey! He's going to some island, a home named Kame House! It's not very far from where we are right now!"

She shouted out to the patrolmen, who was tying his belt. "Okay! Thank you Tights! Now, stay here with the saiyan! I'll be back soon enough with the prisoner!" Jaco took off into the air, Tights then sitting down next to Arbor. "So, what's your name?" He felt the clothing she gave him, looking around. "My name's Arbor. Why did you take my armor and give me this again?" He asked as she scratched the back of her head. "It was dirty, it's in the wash right now, heh. Well, nice to meet you Arbor, I'm Tights." He picked up the paper from the desk, examining it closely. "This drawing... I feel like I've seen the person Jaco described before... three people with this one hairstyle. Another member of my race, named Bardock. Then there's his kid, Kakarot... and I can't remember the third... hmm... oh! I almost forgot, I'll explain to you what I am. I'm what's called a saiyan, a warrior race from a world known as Planet Vegeta that was destroyed not long ago..." He began to explain EVERYTHING about his race and past, but even if his race seemed brutal and violent, Tights was interested in him.

Goku was flying over a forest now, wearing the overalls still as Rozu laughed with glee, looking at birds that flew by and the animals on the ground. "We're almost there! Not long now!" Goku said, flying through the area. Jaco was speeding by with his ship, looking around. Then, he saw the two flying on the Nimbus, recognizing the hairstyle. "That's him! I've got you now!" He stopped the plane, opening the top hatch, pulling out his ray gun. "HAAA!" He fired a beam straight at the two of them, catching them both off guard, Goku and Rozu both being shocked, both of them falling right off the cloud, down into the forest as Jaco grinned, getting back into his seat and landing down to catch them.


	24. Imposter Saga Chapter 2

Goku crashed into a tree, Rozu falling on top of him, landing on his stomach as he grunted. She got up, looking down at him and helping him up. "Are you alright?" She asked as he nodded, looking around. Jaco came over, swinging his gun around. "Well well... I've finally caught you... now, put your hands up!" Jaco aimed the gun straight at Goku, the boy pulling out the power pole. Then, shots were fired straight at him. Goku jumped up, avoiding the shots, Jaco growling. "HAAA!" Goku swung the pole as it extended, whacking Jaco's gun away. "Huh!? An extending pole!?" Goku returned the power pole to normal, running forward and poking Jaco in the eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"Agh! That's dirty!" He spun his arms like windmills, actually hitting Goku before regaining his sight. "Ngh... there! I got you now!" He punched Goku in the cheek, pushing him backwards, chuckling a bit before Goku hit him over the head with a pole. "NGH!" Jaco took a few steps back, grunting. But... then he pulled out a strange lace, throwing it around Goku, tying him together, blue lights flying off of the lace, restraining his movements. "You're my prisoner now." But then, in order to help, Rozu flew forward, kicking Jaco in the face, causing him to go tumbling down, dropping him into a bush as he rubbed the wound.

Yamcha looked around in the city, walking with Puar on his shoulder, next to Oolong and Suika as Vegeta and Bulma walked ahead. "We can head to my place right now if you guys want." Vegeta wanted to go their as there didn't seem like much to do, but then Yamcha noticed something on a wall. It was a poster for some sort of event taking place soon, something that interested him. "In... eight months... the 21st tournament, the World Martial Arts Tournament, will be held on Papaya Island. Huh... eight fighters will compete in the quarter finals, and the matches will go as normal, with the winners moving on to the fight the other winners. The prize will be... 500,000 zeni!? That's a lot! Not as much as you have Suika, but definitely quite a bit..." Yamcha gave the poster to them all to examine, grinning.

"Huh... do you think Goku would compete in that? Maybe we could see how he'll change in that time, you know?" Suika said, Vegeta grinning. "Heh... knowing him, yeah. So, I think we should start training... eight months..." Yamcha got ready, punching the air. "Right! Let's go find a dojo or something!" But then Vegeta interrupted him. "No. Bulma, you're incredibly intelligent, and you have a lot of tech. Could you make some sort of training room for us?" She thought a bit, nodding. "Well, I could try. I'll ask my dad about it mainly, but what type of room?" Vegeta then answered her, "On my old home, Planet Vegeta, the gravity was 10 times what it is here on Earth, which is why me and Goku are so athletic. Could you make a gravity modifier to 10x?" She began to think about it, nodding. "Yeah. My dad has enough technology, I think he could make one that just barely goes up to 10x." Vegeta crossed his arms, walking ahead. "Then what are we waiting for? Lead us to your place, alright Bulma?" She then moved ahead of him, smiling. "Right. Let's go."

Jaco got up, seeing Goku stretching. "Try all you want criminal! You won't break free!" Then, Goku let out a massive shout, the laces tying him together completely being torn apart, surprising Jaco. "Heh. You underestimate Goku!" Rozu said as Goku charged forward, elbowing his opponent in the gut, knocking the air out of him. "Hey! Why'd you attack us? Tell me!" Goku said as Jaco fell to the ground, wheezing before being able to take in a breath, panting. "I came here... to catch you criminal. For your villainous deeds throughout the galaxy, I've come to this planet to apprehend you." Goku was confused. "But, I've been on Earth since I was a kid. I haven't gone through space since I... well, I can't remember when I was ever in space, but according to Vegeta, I started out in space."

Jaco then stopped, putting his stuff away. "Wait... so, you aren't a criminal? You haven't been to space and you haven't hurt anyone? But the reports described a person who looked just like you!" Goku shrugged. "Maybe my dad? Vegeta said his dad looks like him, so maybe I have a dad who looks like me." Then, Jaco began to think. "Maybe it could be a dad... who knows... sorry for attacking you Goku, and your friend. However, can you accompany me to find this perpetrator? He's dangerous, and I guess he's putting a bad name out for you." Goku nodded, shaking Jaco's hand. "Okay! I'll help you find him! Then I'll get to fight him!"

However, they didn't expect that the enemy would be so close. As they conversed, all three of them heard clapping and bushes rustling. Goku looked around, getting the power pole ready as Jaco pulled out his blaster. "I think this is him..." Rozu said, backing up to stand next to them both as the clapping got closer and closer. "So... I didn't think people would be looking for me... and at the same time, I run into the boy known as Kakarot huh... how's it feel, knowing that just because of our hair, your name is being slandered, huh?" Goku was off put by all of this. He knew this was directed at him, but he had never heard the name Kakarot. Then, the figure showed himself. He really did look just like Goku, only, he was taller than Yamcha, and had dark skin, and his hair was shaped in a way that made it look like devil horns on the back of his head. This was the real criminal.


	25. Imposter Saga Chapter 3

The new threat stood tall, grinning, having grey Gi with long, indigo sleeves. He had a tail as well, but it was wrapped up around his waist, barely visible under his belt. "Hello Kakarot. My name is Turles. I'm a saiyan, just like you." Both Jaco and Goku got in fighting stancdes, Rozu standing behind them as backup, getting ready to fight herself. "Huh... a galactic patrolman, and some earthling girl? You've assembled quite the group." Goku stared at him with confusion, but remained focused on his body, just in case. "What's a Kakarot? My name's Goku! Vegeta told me I'm a saiyan yes... but he never mentioned a Kakarot!" His grin then grew, crossing his arms. "Vegeta huh?! You mean the prince right? No way the shoddy king survived the explosion. He has spiky hair right?" Goku didn't answer. "Heh... fine. Stay quiet. Just from you mentioning that name, I know who you're talking about. Maybe I'll find him sometime in the future. Now... as for your name, as a saiyan, you were born with the name Kakarot. Most likely, your name was changed upon your arrival to Earth..."

Jaco struck a pose, looking straight at him. "To be fair, I just met him! But I'm willing to work with him if it means bringing you to justice." Turles chuckled a bit, stretching. "Fine. Let's see how this turns out then, okay?" He got ready to battle, staring directly at them. "Both of you, at once." Jaco and Goku both ran together, shooting straight forward. The latter jumped up, attempting to punch him head on in the nose. But then, he was struck with a powerful kick to the stomach. "GAHHHH!" Goku coughed out a lot, being pushed back by the punch, his opponent chuckling before his ally leapt up behind Turles, pulling out the same lace from earlier he had used on Goku. "TAAAAKE THIS!"

He spun fast, tying Turles up in a bind, restraining all movements. "Hm? What's this..." He began to scream out, breaking the restraints, Jaco gasping. "Damn! He broke out so easily... but he did just strike Goku with a great amount of force... and even he could break that..." Then, surprisingly, Goku flew in, slamming his knee into his chest, actually landing a hit, Rozu watching. "Alright! I'll join in!" She ran forward, jumping into the air and elbowing him on the head. "Really? She's joining in?" After getting struck on the chest and head, he performed a spin kick, sending all three of them backwards.

"Hm... you're decently strong, but I feel as if..." But before he could speak, a red pole struck his cheek, Goku having extended the power pole. "One on one! You! Me! Let's do this!" Goku shouted to Turles, retracting the pole. "Fine... hehe... let's see if you can fight me on your own then!" Goku vaulted over the pole, kicking Turles in the forehead before being abruptly struck in the gut, being pushed backwards. Turles ran at Goku, kicking him in the ribs, sending him upwards before sledgehammering him to the ground. "GAHHH!" Turles stepped on his back, laughing. Then, a girl called out to him, "Hey! Brother! Are you done here?!" A little girl walked out, about the same height as Goku. She had a tail hanging out, spiked black hair, and a light blue, long sleeved Gi.

"Right. Well then, I was just socializing. I met Kakarot here, the brother of my old friend Raditz. He should be the same age as you Serori." Turles then spun his leg, kicking Goku over to Rozu, who caught him carefully, growling at Turles. "I'll tell you more if we ever meet again. Now, so long, Goku." He smirked when saying his name, walking along in front of his little sister Serori, the girl giving the trio a look as they both vanished into the forest. Rozu put the boy on the grass, he was greatly wounded. Jaco looked down at him, crossing his arms. "Hm. I have some water in my ship, and some medical supplies. Should patch him up quick."

Thirty minutes passed. Not long ago, they refreshed Goku with water, and now, they had bandaged up his his rib area and the top of his head. He opened his eyes, looking at the sunlight, getting up. "Ouch... what happened?" He asked, looking around as Rozu said, "You lost to him. He was just toying with you, and knocked you out in a few strikes. If Jaco didn't have things to help, you would have been out of it for longer." Jaco grinned, chuckling a small bit as Goku looked over at him. "It was nothing really. Just doing my job!" He said, Goku laughing about it. "Right... well... that means there's someone dangerous around. He had a sister too. They mentioned your other name a lot, until Turles called you Goku. But they brought up something else, about a brother of yours."

Goku wiped his face, getting up. "I don't remember a brother. Turles has been around as long as Vegeta though, so maybe I do and he knows. But, right now, let's go to Roshi's! After all, before this happened, we were headed to get training, alright? So let's go!" He said, calling the Nimbus as Jaco shrugged. "Right... well, sorry for the misunderstanding you two. I should be getting back to what I was doing before. Clearly, Turles is too strong for me to handle currently, if you can train though, you can probably beat him in the future! I wish the best of luck to you both, from your favorite galactic patrolman, Jaco!" He said, jumping into his ship, closing the lid and starting the engines. Goku and Rozu waved goodbye to him, his ship lifting off into the sky and blasting off.

The cloud came down, the two friends climbing on top as Goku stretched. "Right! Here we go to Roshi's!" The cloud shot off into the sky, blasting forward to Kame House as Rozu held onto Goku. As they flew over the sea, a young boy was rowing a boat in the same direction. He had a shiny, bald head and wore some sort of layered, orange and gold Gi. Six dots were marked on his head and he was just a little shorter than Goku, about the same height as Rozu. He had a bag with magazines in it and with a grin, got up, stretching out. Turles was headed off to a different part of the area with his little sister, and Bulma and the others had just arrived at Capsule Corp.


	26. Imposter Saga Chapter 4

The Nimbus flew over Kame House, dropping onto the island as Rozu looked over. "Oh right! This place!" Goku jumped off the cloud, knocking on the door. "MASTER ROSHI!" No answer. "Hey! I'm gonna try sneaking in!" Goku leapt through the window, Rozu climbing in after him, the two of them seeing Roshi sitting on a mat, watching the TV. "Master Roshi! Hey!" The old man was focused on watching something odd. It was a video on exercise, mainly performed by women. He was so close to the TV, staring right at them with a grin on his face, Rozu being a little weirded out. "Uhh... he's... watching something weird."

Goku walked over, shouting into his ears, "HEY! WAKE UP!" Roshi was blasted by the sound, falling over, "Huh!? Goku!? And your friend? What're you doing here?" Goku rubbed his stomach, "We came for training, but do you have anything to eat?" Roshi pointed at the fridge, looking at the boy's clothes. "You can have whatever tickles your fancy kid. I should probably get you some better clothes, I bet I've got something in my closet..." Rozu walked over, opening the fridge as Goku walked over, seeing some food, digging in immediately to eat. Rozu watched him grab lots of food, chuckling at his appetite. Roshi was reaching into a closet for some new clothes for the boy.

As Goku raided the refrigerator, Roshi came out, seeing his fridge nearly empty. "Oh dear... Goku! Stop eating! Take these!" He threw a pair of blue, martial artist pants at Goku with a white sleeveless shirt and black shoes "Oh! It looks similar to my old Gi! Thank's Roshi!" He slipped the outfit on right then and there, embarrassing Rozu as the old man sighed, turning off his TV. "Well, so you came for training, huh Goku?" He said, putting a new shirt and pair of shorts on. "Yeah! I want to keep getting stronger! And since you're so powerful, I want to learn from you!" Goku said, punching the air, performing a fighting movement.

"I don't normally accept students... it's a rare thing..." Rozu looked around, seeing someone coming up to the island. A wooden boat, rowing right up onto the sand. The person in the boat stepped out slowly so as to not rock the boat. It was a small boy around her height. He had no hair, giving the impression of a gleaming dome. He also had six dots on his head, though Rozu didn't know what they were for. The weirdest part about him though was the lack of a nose. This boy walked forward and saw Rozu. He asked in a nasally voice, "Who're you? Coming to receive training from Master Roshi like me?"

Rozu shrugged. "I mean, if he lets us? I probably won't train much though." She said as Krillin tilted his head. 'Us'? Goku walked out of the home, seeing them both. "Huh?" Roshi walked out behind Goku, seeing Krillin. "Hm? A monk from the Orin Temple? What are you doing here?" He said to Krillin, the boy chuckling. "My name is Krillin, I'd like to become stronger. So after hearing about the great Master Roshi, I've decided to come ask to become your pupil. That way, I'll become one of the strongest around, and won't be looked down upon." He said as the old man sighed, scratching his beard.

"Look kid. I don't just accept anyone who comes asking for training. I'm very strict about that." Then, the boy reached into his boat, chuckling, "I figured you'd say that. So I brought some incentive..." He pulled a bag out, giving it to Roshi, grinning. Roshi opened the bag, and what he found was a delight. It was a stack of porn magazines, causing Roshi to instantly grab them all. "Right! This'll do! I'll take it! Krillin! Go help Goku with the task I was about to give him, find me a curvy woman, attractive!" He said as Krillin looked over to Goku, having a slight distaste for him.

"Curvy? Like a super big girl?" Goku said as Rozu shook her head, pointing the magazines while trying to look away. "No Goku. By curvy, he means like the women on those pages." He looked over, seeing the covers, nodding as he shouted, calling the cloud. It flew in, Goku jumping on. "Rozu! You gonna come along!?" She looked over, deciding to agree. "Sure. I'll come along. I can help out in the search!" She jumped onto the Nimbus, gripping Goku as Krillin looked over the cloud. "Huh... so we just jump on this thing then..." He climbed up onto the cloud, but instead of sitting, he fell right through. "WOAH!"

Roshi looked over, chuckling. "Hm. That means you there aren't pure of heart. You got something to hide boy?" He said, looking menacing as Krillin gasped, pointing over to his boat. "Yes sir! Sorry sir! There's more magazines in the boat!" Then, Roshi forgot all about him not being pure when he heard of more magazines, rushing over to get them. The young monk let out a sigh of relief as he tried climbing on again, sitting, but so he wouldn't fall through, he put his arms around Rozu, who was holding onto Goku. "Heh! If only you were like us!" Rozu said, laughing as Krillin had a bit of an awkward smile before groaning. "Let's go!" Goku shouted, the three of them flying off into the sky, Krillin being surprised by how fast they were going.

Capsule Corp, the worlds biggest foundation, stationed in West City. It's Bulma's home, and home to the greatest scientists. She soon arrived, Vegeta and the others walking into the house behind her. "So this is your place?" Yamcha said, looking around. Oolong put his hands in his pockets, Suika feeling the walls as Puar landed on his head. Bulma nodded with a smile. "Yep! My humble abode!" Then, a man walked into the room, having grey hair and a moustache, a black cat on his shoulders. "Ah! Bulma! You're home! And you brought company!"

"Hey dad! Guys, this is my father, Dr. Brief. He's the one who'll make your training room." Dr. Brief looked at his daughter. "Can you tell me their names, and about this training room you want?" Vegeta decided to explain. "I'm Bulma's... boy... boyfriend. Yeah. That. These here are Suika, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar. We were wondering if we could remain here for the time being, and if you could invent a place to train. A gravity chamber, that'll apply the force of gravity onto our bodies, at least 10x this planets gravity." Dr. Brief twiddled with his mustache, thinking.

"Yes. I could make a gravity chamber... and you're Bulma's boyfriend, that's a surprising thing to hear for a father... how long do you all intend on staying here?" Vegeta's answer came first, "Well, my mother is still around on a mountain far from here. In eight months, I could probably live there with her." Bulma remembered Fuita, the mother of Vegeta, still living on Mount Paozu. Suika scratched the back of his head, "I have enough money. I could buy my house and come here every now and then to use the training room. Yamcha can live with me along with Puar and Oolong." Dr. Brief nodded, "Okay... I can get started on the room right away. Now, Suika, my daughter will show you how to properly purchase a home depending on how much zeni you have. Vegeta, if you'd like, you can live with us here for as long as you want."

Vegeta was a little intrigued at the thought of living in the city for the rest of his life, especially since he was Bulma's boyfriend, and thought he'd always have to be there for her. So, he took the man up on that offer, and gave him thanks for allowing him to remain there. Dr. Brief then went over to his lab, beginning to work on the gravity room. While that was going on, Turles was exploring an island forest with Serori, the two of them walking through. "Serori. How would you like to meet up with that boy again. Goku... you could have a good spar." She crossed her arms, thinking. "If we can find him brother..."


	27. Imposter Saga Chapter 5

Starting from this chapter forward, the story will be using a new format that would make reading easier. Dialogue and narration may be separated at most parts. Hopefully, this improves the experience.

_

Goku and the two others flew over the sea, headed around to an area filled with trees, looking around. The cloud zoomed over large trees, Krillin nearly falling off as he let out a puff of air.

"Can we slow down!?" He asked.

Goku looked back, laughing a little as they slowly halted.

"There you go Krillin. Now what?"

Krillin sighed, letting go on accident, suddenly falling down to the ground, screaming, surprising Rozu and Goku.

"Goku! We have to catch him!" She shouted out, Goku firing the Nimbus down at Krillin.

As they caught him, Goku ended up falling off of the cloud, the two boys rolling along the grass, grunting.

Meanwhile, a child was walking through the forestial area, trying to punch trees down. He had puffed up hair with blue eyes and wore a red and white martial artist Gi with a black belt tied around his waist. He was trying his best to train, trying to strengthen himself. Though, something happened. Goku and Krillin ended up rolling right towards the boy, catching him off guard and crashing into him.

The three kids rolled into a nearby tree, tearing it down as Rozu watched, running over.

"Goku! Krillin! Are you guys alright!?" She shouted out, pulling the tree off of them, the three boys being in a haze.

"Help! Get off of me!" The third boy shouted, pushing Goku and Krillin off. He got up, breathing heavily, looking a little frightened.

"Right! You two rolled into this guy!"

Rozu looked at him, checking him out for injuries.

"Are you badly injured? Did something happen?"

She asked as the boy repeatedly shook his head, a little confused, and still dizzy.

"Who are you people?" The boy asked.

Goku got up, dusting himself off as he pulled Krillin up, looking at the other boy. He smiled.

"I'm Goku! This here is Krillin, and her name is Rozu! Nice to meet you!"

The boy shook Goku's hand, his confusion slowly easing.

"Okay... well... I'm Hercule! That's my name!" He said proudly, having a full on grin now as Goku and the others sat down.

"So, Hercule, what are you doing out here?" Krillin asked, saying it with a questioning tone.

"I'm training. You see, not long ago, my teacher was... my master was killed by someone. I want to get stronger, so nothing like that happens again. My master did teach me some things that could make me become strong, but, I don't feel like using them. The person who killed him used those techniques..." Hercule said.

"What techniques?" Rozu asked.

"It's something special, but like I said, I don't really feel like using it. I don't want to use something that brought the death of my teac-" Then, he was interrupted.

"I know where you're coming from, but at the same time, I feel like that's a little wrong. If your master taught you something, but you don't want to use it because he or she was killed by those teachings, that's more of a dishonor to your teacher. Whoever your mentor was, they taught you those things for a reason, so you should use them." Goku said.

Hercule thought about it for a bit, then he nodded. "Okay... but maybe in the future. What are you all doing though?"

"Looking for a beautiful woman." Krillin said.

"Maybe I can help! Four heads are better than one!"

"Great! That'd be good help! You can come along with us!" Goku shouted.

The trio lead Hercule to the Nimbus, where Goku and Rozu climbed on.

"So, I just climb up on this?" Hercule asked.

"Well yeah, that is, if you can make i-"

Suddenly, Hercule jumped onto the cloud, landing perfectly behind Rozu, looking around.

"I made it!"

Krillin's jaw practically dropped, his face filled with surprise as Goku laughed.

"Come on Krillin! What's the hold up?"

Krillin grumbled, then, Hercule put his hand out to the monk child. He pulled him up, but Krillin almost fell through the cloud. Luckily, he gripped Hercule's Gi, the boy not minding it. Goku then got ready, the four of them zooming off into the air, flying over trees. As they flew, they all looked around, trying to think of where they could find a woman.

"Say, Goku, why do you guys need to find a girl?"

"So we can get training! From a man named Master Roshi!"

"Really?! _THE_ Master Roshi?!"

"Yeah. He wants us to find a... uhhh... a curvy girl, right! We'll get training, and become stronger! Me and Rozu have an opponent though, someone we met not long ago."

Meanwhile, there was a saloon near a canyon like area. People were getting drunk and partying when an innocent looking girl entered, about the same age as Vegeta. She had long, shiny blue hair and a red bow with a green crop-top and small, yellow shorts. She opened the doors, looking around strangely, walking in. Some people eyed her, but she didn't notice.

The girl sat down next to a large, burly man who was drinking a large gallon. He looked at a wanted poster of a blonde haired woman with a red bow, scratching his beard.

"Hey. You, girlie. Have you seen this broad?"

The blue haired girl looked at the poster, shaking her head.

"No. Sorry."

"Hmph. I'm just searching for her. Her name's Launch. She's quite a catch."

The blue haired girl thought to herself after hearing that part.

 _"Huh... Launch... but... that's my name!"_

Then, the blue haired girl began to feel odd. Her nose began to act up as she could barely hold onto the table, taking in a deep breath. Suddenly, she let out a sneeze, falling off of the stool she sat on, hitting the ground as the man looked over to her.

"Hey! Are you ok-" Then, his eyes widened with shock.

She now had blonde hair and green eyes, getting up as she aimed a gun at his face.

"What's it to you?"


	28. Imposter Saga Chapter 6

The man grunted as he saw her blonde hair, recognizing who she was completely, staring at the red bow.

"It's... YOU!"

He pulled out a large gun of his own, getting ready to fire when she suddenly flipped up, kicking him in the jawline, causing him to go stumbling back. Launch aimed her gun around as she noticed everyone else aimed at her. She was a wanted woman after all. The people all began to fire, causing her to flip over into the bar, pushing the bartender aside as she fired back, killing some of them, but mainly, she just injured the majority of them, causing them to collapse.

After that, Launch threw out some bottles of beer, the glass shattering, the liquids releasing and causing some people to slip. She reloaded her gun, walking out of the saloon with a grin.

"Hehe. Yeah. It's me." She said, heading out to her motorbike, which was sitting right outside of the saloon.

"Luckily, I'm right on time. The train should be coming around soon."

With that, she drove forward, moving at an incredible speed, headed towards a railway. As she drove, a train rode onto the scene. This was her target, why she came to this area. Launch looked at the train, pulling out a capsule as she jumped off of the bike. She pushed a button on her capsule, the motorbike returning to it. Inside the train, she looked around, moving onto another car.

In this other train car were none other than bags of money! Launch grabbed two, large bags and pulled out her capsule. "Here we go..."

She ran out through the side, pressing a button on the capsule as the bike appeared again. She landed right on it, putting the bags behind her. Sirens were heard far behind, cops driving up.

"Launch! You stop right there! We're coming to apprehend you!" One of the cops shouted, all of them chasing her.

Launch reached into her pocket, pulling out a grenade. She pulled the clip, laughing.

"Got you!"

She threw it straight at the cops, the grenade exploding and sending two of the four cars spinning away. Launch aimed her gun, firing at all of the cops, shouting as she fired. But then, she received a strange feeling.

"D-Dammit! Not NOW!"

She sneezed, her hair turning blue along with her eyes as she was thrown off of her bike. Launch let out a yelp, crashing into the ground, rolling along the dirt, being lead right into a corner. She struggled to stand when the cops came over, guns trained on her.

"Enough running Launch! We're taking you back to the station!"

Now, while this was going on, Goku and the others flew over the area, Hercule looking around as Krillin struggled to prevent himself from slipping.

"Now... where could we find a girl?" Hercule said.

"HEEEEELP!" Someone screamed out, everyone looking down.

Launch was backing up from the police, Goku seeing her.

"Found a lady!"

Goku pulled out the pole, swinging it and aiming at the ground. It extended, planting itself into the dirt, the boy jumping on and sliding down. Just as an excuse to get off the cloud, Krillin jumped onto the pole, sliding down. Rozu and Hercule waited out on the cloud as the two went down.

Goku jumped off the pole, looking at Launch. "Are you okay?"

Krillin jumped off, kicking one of the cops in the forehead before leaping back to Goku.

"Got one!"

Goku retracted his pole before extending it again, knocking the second officer out with a strike to the jaw.

"Hey, are you okay?" Goku asked.

The Nimbus slowly floated down to all of them, Hercule looking over.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you for your help."

"No problem! Hey, do you mind coming with us? You can come back home with us, like a sort of resting place!" Krillin said, grinning as he crossed his arms.

"Okay! Sounds fun!"

Launch, in this form at least, was rather innocent, so she decided to listen to them if they'd give her a place to rest and stay at. She looked at the cloud, Krillin chuckling.

 _"Finally. Someone else who isn't pure. After all, she just caused a lot of da-"_

Then, she sat on the cloud, sitting there perfectly.

"It's so... fluffy!"

Goku smiled, getting ready to climb on, then, he looked back at Krillin. "Come on! Get on!"

Krillin looked shocked and sad at the same time. Everyone could ride it properly but him.

"Actually... we don't have a lot of space... so... here Krillin!" The pole extended as the Nimbus rose into the air, Krillin grabbed onto it as Goku handed it to Rozu.

"Can you hold onto this for Krillin?"

"Yeah. I got it!"

Krillin grumbled, holding onto the pole as tightly as he could as the Nimbus zoomed back to Kame House.

Soon enough, after they arrived, they all dropped down, Krillin landing first. He ran in, shouting,

"Master Roshi! We got the girl!"

Roshi walked out of the bathroom, putting on a new shirt, looking over at Krillin.

"Really? Let me see her! But first..."

Roshi grabbed a stack of black lingerie, walking outside with it and seeing Launch as Hercule helped her off the cloud. The old man was impressed, nearly having a nose-bleed as he looked at her.

"Great! And you brought a... boy too. Hm... based on that uniform, I can tell he attends the Satan School."

"Satan School? What's that?" Goku asked.

Then, Hercule himself spoke up when he heard them talking.

"It's where I trained. I'm one of the best fighters their, because of that, they gave me the last name Satan. When I grow up, I'm supposed to be the strongest fighter, but now that I've met you all, I think I'll have rivals."

As he spoke, Roshi walked over, brushing his hair.

"I heard about the death of your master. The main teacher at the school. Sorry for your loss kid. But, I know what he taught you, so, I'd like to give you an offer. For helping Goku, Krillin, and Rozu find a woman, would you like to train under me alongside them?"

Hercule's eyes lit up. He nodded, accepting this, then, Roshi looked at all five of them.

"I'll accept you all as students if you want! Even Launch if she wishes to! Hehe. Now, as my students, here's some special training armor!" He pulled out the lingerie, throwing it to all of them.

"Master Roshi? Isn't this uhh... for women's undergarments?" Hercule said.

Roshi shook his head.

"Nope! It's the special 'Roshi Training Armor'!"

Launch was about to take off her clothes right there, but then Krillin stopped her, telling her to change inside, Roshi being a little mad that Krillin told her this.

She came out, all dressed up in it. The others had dressed up in it as well, Rozu having gone behind the house and changed. As they got ready to train, Roshi chuckled.

"Let's get sta-"

Then, Launch sneezed, her hair shifting into a light blonde, eyes becoming green.

"Ngh... what the hell?" She looked at her outfit, then at the others who were confused. All of them were wearing it.

She blinked for a few seconds before promptly pulling out her gun from nowhere and unloading.

"WHERE'D SHE EVEN GET THAT!?" Hercule shouted, all of them trying to dodge the bullets, Rozu just sitting behind a bush and changing into her regular clothes, scared of Launch.

Goku used the powerpole, striking her chin, catching her off guard.

"DAMN! What the hell!?" Krillin kicked up some dust, causing her to sneeze and return to her regular form, her hair and eyes becoming the regular royal blue color they were before.

"What happened?" She said, everyone tired on the ground while Rozu snuck into the house to avoid this situation.


	29. Imposter Saga Chapter 7

The next day, Krillin stretched out, his head shining in the sunlight as Goku woke up, yawning.

"Time to train! Right Krillin?" Goku said, his friend nodding.

Hercule came out from the upstairs, looking at them, wearing a more refined and less tattered version of what he wore the other day.

Launch was still asleep when Rozu woke her up.

"Launch! Let's go! Come on outside, Roshi said we have to get out of the house right now!"

Luckily, she was in her blue form. Launch woke up, stretching before rubbing her eyes. She climbed out of bed, putting clothes on and looking over at Rozu.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Everyone was outside of the house now, Roshi walking out and scratching his beard with Turtle by his side.

"Now then... it's time to get started. I have a very special training regime for you all today."

The old man pulled out two capsules, throwing one at Kame House, but not before pressing the button. The home vanished, being absorbed into the capsule. Afterwards, he turned to face the ocean and tossed the second one, a hovercraft emerging from within the capsule. It was long, being yellow in color, big enough to fit all of them.

"My number one rule first of all, TRAVEL IN STYLE! HEHE!" Roshi said, climbing into the boat.

"Come on! Get in!"

Launch sat down next to Roshi while Krillin, Hercule, and Rozu sat down in the back.

Goku thought a bit, _"Travel in style huh..?"_

He looked out to the water, shouting, "NIMBUS! COME TO ME!"

Goku ran forward, leaping into the air as the golden cloud zoomed onto the scene. He landed perfectly on top of it, a puff of air being released from the sides as he let out a chuckle.

"I'm following rule one master!" Goku said.

He darted forward, the water being blown away as he flew, Roshi watching him leave, adjusting his sunglasses.

"What a lively one that boy is. Let's get going! We have a destination to reach!"

Roshi pressed his foot on the engine, the craft moving fast in the direction of an island. As they moved ahead, Launch began to feel weird, opening her mouth, reeling back, everyone getting scared that she'd sneeze, however, it was just a yawn.

They were headed to a training island, but little did they know, someone else was already there. A girl, wearing a light blue Gi with long, purple sleeves and spiked black hair. The sister of Turles was on the island, training.

While she was training however, a large mountain lion was getting closer and closer to her, ready for lunch. It leapt forward, trying to attack her, but then she spun around, striking the beast in the jaw with her foot, sending it flying. It crashed into a rock before getting up, running away in fear. She wiped her mouth with her thumb, getting back to her training.

After, Goku and the others arrived on the island, getting ready. Roshi took in a deep breath. Rozu was inside the house, helping Launch clean and take care of things, along with helping her prepare dinner.

"First of all, let's test your speed. You'll run, and I'll have a stop-watch to keep track, alright?"

"Got it!" Goku said, punching his fists together.

"Who's first?" Krillin stepped up, grinning.

"I've got this..."

He suddenly took a dash, Roshi timing him as he darted forward, shouting, his body pushing through the wind, and then, he reached the goal, the timer ending.

"A solid 10. Nice one Krillin."

Hercule then moved up, getting in a position before bursting forward, the timer going off. After he reached the goal, he was panting, looking back at them.

"10.2. You did good Hercule, almost as much as Krillin."

The bald monk grumbled a little, then, Goku stepped up, stretching. "Begin!"

The boy ran forward, but something was off. His shoes were torn up, slowing him down. When he reached the goal, Roshi said his time,

"11."

Goku took his shoes off, checking them.

"Hey wait! Master! Could I get some new shoes! Mine are all torn up! Then I'll redo it!"

Roshi nodded, pulling out a set of new shoes, just the right size. He tossed them over, Goku putting them on and returning to the start.

"Get ready to run Goku. Three, two..."

Krillin had a smirk, expecting to be the fastest, crossing his arms.

"ONE!"

With that, Goku shot forward like a bullet, reaching the goal at an incredible time, Roshi saying,

"8.2 is your time Goku."

The two other boys were completely surprised as Goku nodded to his master before chuckling, putting his hands behind his head.

"I knew my shoes were off! These new ones really helped, thanks master!"

But then, the old man stood up, walking forward as he went to the start.

"No problem Goku, but now, let a real man show you how it's done."

He handed the timer to Krillin, telling him to start. As Krillin began timing him, the dirt was kicked up as Roshi flew forward, crossing the goal with the fastest time. Krillin gasped, holding the timer up.

"Master Roshi! You did it in 5.6 seconds!"

"Hehe! Yep! Now, before we have dinner and head to bed, you have one last training test! You must find a stone with my insignia on it within the forest in 30 minutes. The person who finds it can eat dinner tonight."

Hercule, Goku, and Krillin got ready to do the test. They prepared when they saw the hermit pull out the stone. He chucked it behind his head, actually sending it far through the air, somewhere unknown in the forest. Krillin scowled at Goku, a little jealous, but he also had some hatred for him.

"BEGIN!"

So, they all ran off into the jungle to get the stone. As they ran, they all split off in different directions, Goku looking around. "Huh... where'd it go..?"

He walked off past a few bushes and trees, seeing the stone lying on the ground.

"Got it!" Goku dashed for it, but then, Krillin struck him in the nose.

"Ngh! Where'd you come from!?"

"From in front of you. I'm gonna get the stone and dinner!"

Goku got into a stance.

"Not on my watch!"

Goku leapt at Krillin, sending a punch at his gut, striking him. After that, Krillin flipped up, his leg being tossed right at Goku's face in a kick-flip. The saiyan boy blocked it, grunting as he barely made the block. Through the fighting, Krillin dropped the stone, gasping.

"I've got it!" Goku shouted, making a lunge for it, but Krillin kicked him in the cheek, pushing him away from it, but a gust of wind blew the stone into a bush.

"You know, ever since we met, I've hated you Goku. Tch, you're too optimistic and caring!"

Krillin did a drop-kick, sending Goku off a nearby hill, sending him screaming into a river.

"Hehe. Now, the stone is mine!"

He turned to where he dropped it, but it wasn't there!?

"What!? Where'd it go!"

Goku performed a leap, sending himself flying upwards, dropping down behind Krillin.

"I've got you now!"

But then, he saw that the stone was gone, Krillin freaking out trying to find it.

Something else was coming though, a little girl. Serori had arrived, pushing past a bush, seeing them all.

"So, you're Goku huh?"

Goku and Krillin turned around to face her and in that instant, she socked Goku directly in the jaw.


	30. Imposter Saga Chapter 8

"Alright... almost done!"

Bulma's father was nearly finished with the device. It was a LARGE pod, being able to fit 20 people within it. There were two floors, the downstairs being the training room while the upstairs had beds, a fridge, and other things.

Vegeta gasped, looking all around it.

"It's amazing how you were able to construct this so fast old man..."

"Don't underestimate my husband Vegeta. We're apart of the biggest company on the planet and he's among some of the smartest people." Mrs. Brief said, holding a platter with some water on it, giving some to Yamcha and Vegeta.

Vegeta opened the door, steam blowing out as it opened, revealing a red, metallic floor with a machine at the center and a staircase leading upwards, along with weights and such on the side.

"There's also bots inside the walls whenever you want to train on your own but need some sort of combat practice." Dr. Brief said.

"You're extraordinary!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Dr. Brief chuckled, fixing his glasses.

"Thank you, hehe. You can get started whenever you'd like."

As they spoke, Bulma arrived, Suika walking behind her with Oolong and Puar.

"Oh hey! There you two are! What took so long?" Yamcha said.

"Bulma was helping me find the perfect house for me, Yamcha, Puar, and Rozu when she gets back. We spent a lot of time."

"Yeah, like a few days." Bulma said, groaning.

"Well, glad you're back, we were just going to start training." Yamcha said, looking at the pod.

Dr. Brief pat it on the side, looking over at his daughter with a grin.

"You've picked a fine bunch of friends honey. Now, you can all begin whenever you'd like."

He walked away, headed inside with his wife as Vegeta was inside, setting up the gravity.

He turned it to 3x, just enough for them to handle at their current powers, and enough for him to walk freely in. Vegeta looked towards the door, beckoning for them to enter.

Yamcha walked in, looking around, then, he suddenly began to feel weak, his knees shaking as he fell forward, grunting.

"Huh? What happened!?" Suika asked, walking in, feeling the force and falling beside Yamcha, Vegeta looking down at the both of them.

"Tch. Weaklings. Just get up!"

The saiyan warrior walked off, training on his own, punching the air. Bulma looked at a screen, being able to view what was going on from the inside, seeing Vegeta training.

"He's really going for it. Guess he wants to beat Goku that badly."

Yamcha grunted, struggling to get up, looking over at Vegeta, panting.

"Dammit... I'll show you..."

He was trying his hardest, clawing at the ground, struggling to push himself up. Suika was also struggling, the two of them sweating, pushing each other upwards to try and stand.

Back on the training island, Turles punched down a tree, causing it to collapse, turning, looking around at the area behind him. He wiped his mouth, stretching.

"Hm. Where'd she go off to now? Doesn't matter, she can find me when she comes back. All that matters right now is training."

He pulled out a piece of paper, crumpling it up, tossing it to the wind. After that, he walked away, continuing his training.

Goku was stumbling backwards, rubbing his jaw as he grunted.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

Krillin looked at the girl as she steadied her eyes on Goku, looking serious.

"So then, your name must be Goku. My brother's told me a bit about you. You both really do look a lot alike now that I'm seeing you. And you've met some friends... hm... a monk."

"His name's Krillin. He's a friend, yeah."

Krillin grunted, not really considering himself to be Goku's friend. He looked around for the stone but there was no sight of it.

"Who are you?! What have you come for?"

Serori got into a fighting stance, looking at them both.

"I've come to spar, to test your power. Because I'm a saiyan as well."

Goku looked at her with shock, seeing the tail behind her.

"A saiyan like me? But..."

"My name is Serori. I'm the younger sister of Turles. I want to test you. After all, we're both the same age, and we're both saiyan children."

She flew directly at Goku, trying to sock him in the jaw, but Krillin stopped her, punching her fist away.

"Goku's my opponent! So back off girl!"

She grunted, flipping and kicking Krillin backwards, Goku watching.

"Then I'll just have to make the both of you MY opponents. Got it?"

Krillin stopped in front of Goku, panting.

"She's serious..."

"Yeah. Then we just have to fight back Krillin!"

They decided to agree on something, Krillin standing back to back with Goku, the two of them staring at their foe, the fight beginning. They both flew right at her, screaming out as she charged them. The three kids ended up striking each other in the cheeks, all three being blown back. Serori had punched them both while they had both punched her.

As Goku was blown back, he caught his ground, taking on a stance of the martial arts he grew up learning from Gohan and Roshi.

Krillin got up, lunging at Serori, trying to strike her in the nose, but as she was ready to block him, he jumped up, surprising her, Goku running forward and sliding, tripping her.

Before she hit the ground, Krillin came back down, elbowing the back of her neck, pushing her into the dirt. The two of them landed at the base of a tree, the boys looking over at one another.

"You know, fighting alongside you is actually pretty fun Goku. It's been a long time since something like that has ever happened with me."

"Hm? But didn't you train alongside other monks?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but they were jerks. It's apart of why I choose to be the way I am, shutting people like you out. But maybe if I train with you, Hercule, Roshi, Rozu, and Launch for a while, I'll learn something..."

Goku put his fist out to Krillin, the monk looking at it before gaining a grin.

"Guess that's why you're so tough." Goku said.

Krillin bumped his fist, the two of them looking towards the opponent, putting their arms together, locking them.

"Yeah. HERE WE GO!"

They ran right at her, and she was waiting for their attack. Before they could strike her, she dove downwards, picking them both up, tossing them through the air, both of them flying into a tree.

"Together, you're both strong, you could even beat me. But, I wanted to test Goku alone. Since I won't be getting that, I've decided to go. Goku, Krillin, we'll meet again sometime in the future, but for now,"

She walked away, waving them off, headed past some trees as the boys watched.

"That was interesting... wait! The stone! I forgot it's gone!"

Krillin said, looking around for it. Goku gasped in shock, looking around.

The two of them searched rapidly, then, Goku came across a crumpled up piece of paper within a bush.

"What's this?"

He opened it up. A flier for the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hey! Krillin! Look at this!"

He remembered Turles mentioning it, so he believed that he'd see Serori and Turles again at the tournament.

Krillin read the poster, grinning.

"A tournament in... eight months!? Man! We really need to train then!"

Goku looked up, seeing the sun setting, sighing.

"We can't find the stone though... and time is up as far as I can tell, so, we should just head back. No dinner for us though..."

Krillin nodded.

The two of them went back to Kame House, being a little disappointed. But then, as they entered, Hercule held something out to Roshi.

"I got it!"

He had the stone, causing both Krillin and Goku to be shocked.

"Well done Hercule. You got the stone, therefore, you got dinner."

The boy chuckled before seeing Krillin and Goku.

"Finally, you're back." Rozu said, sitting on the couch, Launch being in the kitchen, cooking dinner up.

"HE GOT IT!?" Krillin shouted.

The old master grinned.

"Yep. Meaning old Hercule here gets dinner. Rozu does too of course, she wasn't participating."

The two boys grumbled, but then Krillin remembered, pulling out the flier.

"Almost forgot! Here you go master! A poster for a tournament, in eight months time!"

Launch had finished cooking, putting the foods on plates, bringing them out to the living room.

"A tournament huh? Hehe... I remember I participated in one... this'll be good. So, if you both want to participate, then you'll have to train to the max! But first... dinner..."

Launch served Rozu, Roshi, and Hercule, the three of them sitting down.

"Hope you all like it! I worked hard on it!"

They dug in, eating, Roshi chuckling.

"This tastes great! What is it?"

"It's pufferfish!"

Then, they all stopped eating, the effects kicking in. Hercule began to roll around, his stomach turning as Rozu coughed up, Roshi groaning and nearly passing out.

"Huh... so... will we begin training again tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"NOPE! THE DAY AFTER!" Roshi shouted, holding his gut in pain.

On the island where Arbor and Tights were, the saiyan warrior was putting his armor back on, looking at a poster that Jaco had hung up.

"What's with the poster?"

"It's a tournament. If I know saiyans, the criminal will be at it, so, I'm gonna go and watch."

"A tournament? And he'll be at it? Guess I'm going then, I wanna see what the other members of my race are capable of."

Then, Tights ran in, tackling Arbor to the ground, causing him to spin around and topple over.

"I'm coming along then! This seems like it'd be fun!"

She laughed a little, pulling him up, gripping his hand to help lift him.

"Right... then we'll all go."

Turles was walking through the island when Serori came up behind him.

"Brother. Do you know about the tournament? Are we going to compete?"

"I'm going to compete, you aren't. Don't want you getting in my way, the numbers are randomized. But, you should keep up your training, I'm gonna do the same." They made their way towards a mountain.

Another fighter was headed to the island where the tournament was going to be though. His name was Sano. He had blue hair and wore a black and blue Gi with a black belt and a school symbol on his left pectoral.

He was a powerful martial artist, and now, he was headed to compete in the tournament.

Goku, Krillin, and Hercule underwent grueling training, delivering milk all over the island, taking down giant creatures, and fighting off... bees. They were getting ready, and in no time at all, eight months had passed.

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races |

Goku | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,200 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,340 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 720 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Canilipe | Age : 34 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 900 | Status : Alive |

| Arbor | Age : 28 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 55 | Status : Alive |

| Gine | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,150 | Status : Alive |

| Fuita | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,700 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 12 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 15 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Paragus | Age : 69 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 165 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 191 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 132 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 41 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 66 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 6,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 225 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 12 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 361 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 45 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 11 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Rozu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Suika | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 45 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 175 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 17 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Roshi | Age : 319 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 41 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 55 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 11 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Bulma | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 43 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 39 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 27 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 15 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive | 

| Jaco | Age : Unknown | Race : Beririn | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Omori | Age : 74 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive | 

| Pilaf | Age : 20 | Race : Gremlin | Power Level : 3 | Status : Alive |

| Mai | Age : 15 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Shu | Age : 18 | Race : Dogman | Power Level : 14 | Status : Alive |

| Sano | Age : 21 | Race : Human | Power Level : 70 | Status : Alive |

| Hercule | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 50 | Status : Alive |


	31. Imposter Saga Chapter 9

Eight months had passed. In that time, everyone had begun to train hard, Yamcha and Suika adjusting to the gravity of the chamber, nearly being able to handle 10x. Goku, Hercule, and Krillin trained under Master Roshi and lived alongside him, Launch, and Rozu.

Turles and Serori had spent plenty of time training, preparing for the upcoming tournament, even if the younger sister wasn't to be involved. Arbor had decided to work up his skill a slight bit, wanting to watch the upcoming tournament along with Tights and Jaco.

Aside from fighting though, Vegeta and Bulma had slowly learned how to be in a proper relationship, even if Vegeta was slightly embarrassed most of the time. But after all of that, now was the time for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Eight fighters would compete with a promised reward at the end, but to the people competing, it wasn't about the reward, it was about showing off your stuff, to prove yourself among the fighters of the world who have come to battle.

Now, they were all headed there.

Goku, Hercule, Krillin, Roshi, Launch, and Rozu all arrived at Papaya Island, the location of the tournament, having traveled by plane and now all of them getting ready as they arrived on the island, being at the airport.

"Now then... here we are you all. The tournament isn't very far from here. We just need to catch a cab."

Roshi pulled out a sack of zeni, giving it to Goku.

"Goku, Rozu, and Krillin. You three go together. Me, Launch, and Hercule will take another."

Krillin grabbed the zeni from Goku, nodding as they all went to catch some cabs.

Sano had arrived on the island, arms crossed. He was waiting for others to arrive to see them in person. Grunting, he crossed his arms, sitting down under a tree.

A small little plane flew into view, made by Capsule Corp. Bulma was piloting this time as she drove all of them, except her parents, there. As they landed, Suika jumped out, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air.

Yamcha smiled and looked over the area, grinning as he lifted his fist up to the sky, inspired. He had cut his hair and placed a red headband on his head, gazing upwards.

"Well, tournament here we come!"

Yamcha, having met Vegeta and Goku, has been feeling more like a fighter as everyday went on. He's been inspired to grow stronger than he already was, so he was gonna train hard.

They were at the arena, looking over at the signups.

"Here we go. Let's head over and get entered."

They walked over, Vegeta, Suika, and Yamcha signing up for the preliminaries.

"Huh... seems like a lot of people are signing up."

Sano was sitting down, asleep, his back to the tree. While at first he was meditating, he ended up falling asleep. But, he also forgot to sign up. He ended up snoring, falling a little as he slept, people walking by him to get in and watch or to sign up.

"Hey! Vegeta! Me, Oolong, and Puar are gonna go into the stands and wait for it to start!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm gonna prepare anyways."

"Oh right! We need to get prepared before it begins! The preliminaries are up first, so we'll have to beat any opponents that stand in our way!" Suika said, pounding his fist to his hand.

They moved into the preliminary room, getting prepared to see who would come out on top.

Goku, Krillin, and Rozu had gotten a cab, driving off, seeing the city of Papaya Island. The buildings, the people, the lights. They saw it all, and now, the arena wasn't very far. It was only a block down, but Roshi, Launch, and Hercule arrived first.

"Alright Hercule... go ahead and get signed up!"

Hercule ran over, waiting in line for him to put his name on the lists.

Roshi reached into his pocket, grinning.

 _"I'm gonna put on a wig and disguise myself... if I compete in the tournament, I can defeat them, that way, they won't lose the motivation to train."_

But then, he was surprised.

"Huh? Where is it!?"

He rapidly searched, Launch looking over.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... I just..."

 _"Crap... unless I can disguise myself, I can't compete properly with them."_ Roshi thought to himself.

He sighed, crossing his arms. But then, he saw Sano, asleep under the tree.

 _"Wait... isn't he one of the previous tournament winners? That's great! If he's entering, based on his strength, he'll keep Goku and the others motivated! Looks like I won't need to enter at all!"_

Roshi looked around, then at Launch.

"So, eh, Launch. Let's go to the stands now, eh?"

He tried reaching for her bottom, but she walked forward, avoiding his grasp.

"Sounds great!"

The old master groaned, walking after her as they moved into the stands.

As they shuffled in, Bulma looked over, seeing them.

"Hey! It's you! The old turtle hermit!" She shouted, pointing over at him as Oolong and Puar turned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's me, Master Roshi. Always a pleasure seeing you Bulma, heh! I see you've made some new friends since I last saw you, well, aside from the pig."

"Yeah. You too. So, did you kidnap this woman?" Bulma asked, a little angry.

"WHAAAAT?! Why would you assume that of me? No, she's a friend who I met while training Goku."

Bulma blinked a bit.

"Goku? Does that mean he's here? Where?!" Oolong said, looking around.

"Not here yet. He, Rozu, and a new friend named Krillin should be arriving soon. They also made another friend named Hercule who's entering in the tournament."

"Huh... Hercule, Rozu, Goku, and Krillin. I guess you trained them all?" Bulma asked.

"Not all. Rozu's decided to live a peaceful lifestyle without fighting. However, I did train Hercule, Goku, and Krillin for eight months." He said, proudly grinning.

"Oh wait! Speaking of them! I need to go see Hercule about something!"

Roshi dashed away, leaving the others there.

Goku, Krillin, and Rozu arrived, climbing out of the car, looking at the gate in front of them.

"Woah! It's so big!" Krillin said, having never seen the arena.

Then, Rozu tugged at them both.

"No time to waste! You boys have to sign up now!" She said, pulling them both to the front desk.

Rozu grabbed a pen, writing their names fast, putting them both in.

"Wow, you're really excited aren't you?" Goku said.

"Of course! I'm gonna get to see you guys duke it out to see who's stronger! It's gonna be awesome!" She said, punching the air.

"Heh. You're not as excited as us though." Krillin said, putting his hands behind his head, smiling.

The person at the desk pointed to the preliminary room, the room they'd have to gather in to fight in the preliminary matches.

As the three of them walked in, they heard Roshi.

"Hey! You guys made it!"

Roshi shouted, waving them over. He was standing next to Hercule, holding two pieces of clothing.

But the boy beside him had changed outfit. He wore an orange Gi with a symbol on the front and back.

"Woah! Where'd you get the new outfit?!" Krillin asked, noticing the symbol to be Roshi's.

"He got it from me. As my students competing in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, you three have earned my official outfits."

He gave them to Krillin and Goku, the boys changing right then and there.

"Woohoo!"

Goku jumped into the air, stretching his outfit a little bit, feeling it out. It felt great on him and it only got him more excited for the matches.

"This is gonna be a good one!" Goku said, chuckling as Roshi looked upon his three students with pride.

Krillin, Hercule, and Goku. The students of the Turtle School. The old man couldn't help but be proud.

"Well well, looks like someone's getting worked up."

They all turned to face the tall figure entering the room. Turles stood there, grinning, Serori by his side.

"Goku. It's good to see you again." He said with a snide tone.

"Turles... you too."

"Goku, you know him or something? He kind of looks like you..." Hercule asked, whispering to his friend.

Turles looked over at Hercule, his grin disappearing.

"You've met some new allies I see. Goku and I do know each other, in fact, he almost got arrested by the space police because of me looking like him."

Krillin, Hercule, and Roshi all looked over at Goku. They were not filled in on him being an alien.

"Space police? The heck are you talking about? That doesn't make sense at all!" Krillin said.

"I see Goku hasn't filled you in then. Haven't you wondered about his tail? Oh wait, he doesn't have it."

Turles pulled his tail out from his pants, Serori doing the same.

"His friend Vegeta should have one though, but I believe he cut it off too. Us four hail from the same species. We are not humans, we are warriors, known as the saiyans. And because of our heritage, I will not be holding back at all in this tournament... though... I will play with some of you if we end up fighting."

He directed to his younger sister to follow him while they waited. As they walked away, she signaled to the boys, telling them to do good.

"Saiyans? Was that true Goku?" Hercule asked.

"Yeah. I first learned of it from Vegeta and his mother. I was raised alongside Vegeta and taken care of by his mother, Fuita."

"Hm. Whatever that may be, you're still our friend." Krillin said.

Then, soon enough, Suika noticed them all, running over to see his sister again after so long. Vegeta and Yamcha came over too, greeting their friends, along with getting acquainted with the new friends, Krillin and Hercule. They were all clearly excited.

Jaco, Arbor, and Tights arrived soon enough. Arbor got out of the car they were in, running straight to the sheets.

"Hey! Wait up! I thought we were gonna watch together!" Tights said.

"Sorry! Saiyan blood! I'm gonna compete in this too, I'll fight it out!" He said, smiling as he grabbed the pen, slowly putting his name in.

"There we go..." He ran into the preliminary room, waving to the others.

"So, Jaco, you gonna compete too?" Tights asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmph. Might as well. Maybe if I get into the main competition, I can beat the criminal and bring him to justice." Jaco said, walking over and signing up.

Tights grinned, heading to the stands.

 _"You do you boys. I hope to watch one of you in the midst of the battle though."_ She thought to herself.

After that, the director grabbed a metal rod, getting ready to shout.

"SIGNUPS CLOSE IN ONE MINUTE!" The director shouted, banging a gong.

Sano woke up, hearing the announcement.

"ONE MINUTE!? I OVERSLEPT!"

He rushed, putting in his name as quick as he could. It was a little sloppy, but hey, he got it in.

Sano let out a sigh of relief, walking into the preliminaries room.

"Dodged a bullet on that one..."

So, the fighters had all gathered. 137 people had come to fight, but only eight of them would get into the main matches. Who will it be!?


	32. Imposter Saga Chapter 10

As they all gathered, there were four stages for the preliminaries. Krillin looked around at the variety of people.

"Woah! So many..." He said, a little frightened.

Then, some monks came over to Krillin. They were people from the Orin Temple.

"Hehe. Hey look, it's the shorty! Krillin! How are you still fighting after you left the school huuuuh?"

Krillin grumbled, but he was scared of them, so he didn't bother fighting back.

"So scared you can't speak huh? Well, we'll make sure to take you out fast then."

The monks walked away, the boy letting out a scared little sigh.

"Don't worry Krillin! You can beat them!" Goku said.

The announcer of the tournament walked into the center of the room. He had blonde hair and wore black sunglasses, smiling, spinning around as he pulled his mic out.

 **"ALRIGHT! HERE WE... GOOOOO! ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THE TOURNAMENT? NOW'S THE TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION ROUND!"** He shouted, being filled with enthusiasm.

 **"We have plenty of exciting contestants here today from what I can see, so I hope you all give it your all and have fun proving who's the strongest! Firstly though, we have some rules. No weapons allowed! No killing is allowed! Outside interference is not allowed either! Do either of those three and you're out!"**

He kept speaking.

 **"The tournament will be divided into four blocks. The top two fighters from each block will compete, and the winner of those fights will move on. Each preliminary match has a time limit of one minute, so if you don't finish by the time, the victor will be decided through a point system! SO, LET'S GET STAAAARTED!"**

The announcer had finished, and now, he moved on to telling people to pick numbers, deciding who they'd be fighting against in the elimination round.

"Hey Goku! Who'd you get?" Hercule asked.

"Block Three. That's where I'll be fighting."

Then, a large, burly man with a leotard walked over, smirking.

"I'm in that block as well you little boy. Sorry to crush your dreams, but you'll lose here kid! You might as well go home!"

"Nope. I think I'm gonna stay and fight!" Goku said, making the man a little irritated.

Hercule looked at his number.

"I also got Block Three."

Everyone else had gotten their blocks.

Yamcha, Jaco, and Sano were in Block One. Vegeta and Turles were in Block Two. Goku, Hercule, and Arbor were in Block Three. And finally, Krillin, the Orin Temple monks, and Suika were in Block Four.

The matches began with Block One.

After a few bits of fighting, a match between two strong people was about to begin.

Yamcha entered the arena, tightening his headband as Jaco came in, facing him seriously.

"Huh? A spaceman? You must be an alien like Goku..."

"Hm? You know that Goku kid? Yeah. I'm from space. I'm an elite Galactic Patrolman!"

He struck a pose, pointing his fingers up to the sky, lifting one leg as everyone watched. They seemed to think he was over the top.

"An elite huh? Then... I'll prove my strength by taking you down!"

 **"BEGIN!"** The announcer shouted.

Yamcha flew right at Jaco, sending a kick at his head, but the elite simply ducked down, ready to punch his stomach. But out of nowhere, a knee hit him in the nose, pushing him closer to the edge.

"Ngh! You knew I'd duck didn't you!?"

"Hehe. Yeah. Spent a lot of time training with a saiyan warrior under incredible gravity. I've learned more skills than I would in the wild from him and another friend named Suika. Because of them two, I'm feeling ready!"

Vegeta grinned, leaning against a wall as he heard Yamcha say this, closing his eyes. He figured he had a good idea of who'd win now.

Jaco suddenly performed a flip, spinning on his hands, kicking Yamcha backwards. As he got up, he slid along the arena, preparing his elbow for a swift strike.

 _"I'm gonna beat him. That way, I can face off with Turles in the main matches and then defeat hi-"_

While Yamcha was a little disgruntled from the kicks he took to the face, he dropped down, slapping his opponent as he slid towards him. Jaco was sent backwards, barely catching himself before falling off of the edge.

 **"25 seconds remaining!"**

"That fast? Then I better end this quickly..." Yamcha said, taking on a stance, the same stance he used when he fought Goku upon their first meeting.

Jaco climbed back onto the arena, looking at his foe, growling a little.

He got into a running stance, both of them preparing. Then, they hit it. Jaco dashed forward, his legs moving at great speed, surprising everyone. Yamcha let out a shout, moving his hands forward.

"WOLF FANG... FIIIIISSSSST!"

The battle was coming to an end with a powerful clash. Jaco swung both fists at Yamcha's jaw, but his torso was hit.

They both took damage, but with the strength of the Wolf Fang Fist, Jaco's defeat was inevitable. He was sent spinning out of the arena, crashing into a wall. The former bandit warrior stumbled backwards, rubbing his jawline as he spit out a small bit of blood.

"Good match."

Arbor looked over at the Galactic Patrolman, chuckling.

"Hopefully my match will go over better."

Sano gazed at Yamcha, sighing.

 _"I'll most likely beat the remaining fighters in Block One. So, Yamcha, you better give it your all, as our fight is a guaranteed..."_

The announcer stood up, letting out a screech of joy.

 **"That was a doozy! Now, the next match! Son Goku vs Udapa!"**

Goku entered the arena, facing off. It was the burly man from earlier, Udapa. He chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

As this went on, Krillin was going to fight in a match for Block Four, against a warrior from the Orin Temple, named Kurumi.

Kurumi looked down at Krillin, having a sinister grin.

"Well hello there short little Krillin! I told you I'd crush you... so... let's get started already, shall we?"

Krillin swallowed nervously, being a little scared, but he believed in himself and wanted to push onwards.

But as one would expect from Goku and Krillin, when the fights began, they ended rather quickly.

The monk child let out a shout, running forward.

"I won't be bullied by you guys anymore!" He screamed out, jumping into the air, slamming his legs into Kurumi's gut, actually damaging him greatly, sending him flying out of the arena.

The other monks watched in surprise, how could Krillin be so strong!?

They decided to give in the towel, quitting before their battles even began.

Udapa tried crushing Goku with his foot, but the boy retaliated quickly, punching his sole, causing him to go upwards and crash out on the edge of the arena.

A fighter with a green tank top and yellow shorts watched in awe.

"How could a boy... be so powerful? I might just quit here..." He said, being scared.

Everyone else fought their fights, and soon enough, another important fight came out.

 **"Block Three! Get ready! Hercule and Arbor! To the stage!"** The announcer shouted through the microphone.

Arbor and Hercule got into the arena. One thing Hercule noticed though, Arbor had a tail. Goku didn't have one, but Turles and his sister did, and he mentioned that saiyans have tails.

Hercule pointed at Arbor.

"You're a saiyan! Aren't you!?"

The warrior blinked a few times.

"Huh? Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I have some saiyan friends." He pointed to Goku and the others, Arbor grinning.

"Ah... so there's even more saiyans than I thought... there's also the five I sent off into space, but for now, I'm glad to know there's more alive who aren't working with Frieza's army."

He got into a saiyan combat stance.

"Let's fight already, okay?"

 **"BEGIN!"**

The fight began as Hercule and Arbor ran at each other, clashing knees, the two of them landing back down.

Arbor swung onto the ground, spinning with his hands, sending a kick at Hercule's face, shouting.

The boy got ready to block, but then, his opponent used his tail, springing himself through the air like a coil, dropping down and landing on Hercule's head.

Before anything could be done to knock him off, he knocked the boy out of the arena fast, slamming him onto the tiles.

"W-What?! He knocked me out... so fast!"

"Hey. Are you okay kid?" Arbor said, walking out of the arena as he claimed victory.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This just shows me that I need to get even stronger... hehe. You're so strong, so I have a goal, to become even stronger."

With that, more fights went on, and then, the final eight were decided.

 **"ALRIGHT! THE TRUE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN SOON ENOUGH! THE EIGHT FIGHTERS IN ORDER... YAMCHA VS SANO! VEGETA VS TURLES! GOKU VS ARBOR! FINALLY, KRILLIN VS SUIKA! THESE ARE THE CONTESTANTS! GET READY!"**

The battles were going to begin. This was the tournament's official start, with all eight decided.


	33. Imposter Saga Chapter 11

**"ALRIGHT... ARE YOU ALL READY!?"**

The eight fighters stood on the outer part of the arena, Bulma and the others trying to get a good view. Tights sat right at the front, looking on as Jaco joined her, a little mad he isn't competing.

 **"THE FIRST MATCH... SANO AGAINST HIS OPPONENT, YAMCHA!"**

Bulma and others cheered Yamcha on, Hercule watching as they begin. Vegeta leaned against a wall, closing his eyes, awaiting his fight.

Yamcha entered the opposite side of the arena, staring at his foe, taking in a deep breath, getting within his stance.

"Yamcha huh? How could a desert runt like you be allowed to be martial artist?"

He grumbled a little bit, being caught off guard when the announcer shouted out to begin. Sano struck him in the gut, sending him backwards, skidding along the tiles.

 _"Damn... I see now. He's going to try and get into my head... insulting me... but... I can't let that happen! If I want to get stronger and be on Vegeta's level... I can't let simple thoughts like that get to me!"_ He thought to himself, putting his guard up.

"You're weak! I'm going to take you down here and now... because no one like you deserves to practice martial arts!"

Sano flew forward, expecting to get another hit in, but as he sent a kick to his opponent's face, Yamcha slid his hands along his leg, leaning backwards, allowing him to be sent flying off of the arena.

However, a golden beam shot out of his palm.

"DODON RAY!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Sano was now floating, the beam having planted itself in the ground. He didn't hit the ground, therefore, he wasn't out.

"W-What!? What's that!?" Yamcha said, shocked at what he was seeing.

Vegeta grunted, knowing what it was. He was using Ki, as the humans called it. But who taught him?

Roshi looked a little nervous.

"Guess I know why he won a previous tournament... that move... that symbol on his Gi. He trained with an old friend of mine, named Shen. The Crane School. I hear they've got some pretty tough fighters. So, it makes sense Sano's skilled in using Ki, something I haven't even properly taught to Goku, Hercule, and Krillin."

Bulma and the others all watched the fight carefully, a little worried for Yamcha now.

Sano did a flip, his beam vanishing as he spun back into the arena, twirling through the air, punching Yamcha in the stomach as he landed.

"NGH!"

Before any retaliation could be made, Sano unleashed a rush attack, thinking to himself.

 _"It's surprising that he didn't give into my mind tactics... I'll just have to take him out the old fashioned way if I can't beat him through messing with his emotions."_

Yamcha could only block a few of the attacks, being hit by the others, being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

"I only have one thing left to do..!" Yamcha shouted as he gripped Sano by the waist. He hoisted him into the air!?

"W-What are you doing!?"

He backed up, carrying Sano, his legs in the air.

Yamcha spun around, trying to make them both incredibly dizzy.

"Let's see who hits the ground first! Okay!?"

He slammed backwards, causing both of them to strike the ground, the crowd watching on in surprise.

"IS IT A TIE!? LET'S SEE!" The announcer shouted out, Sano and Yamcha grunting.

He came over, checking.

"No! The winner of the match... is Sano! Yamcha had expected both of them to hit the ground, however, maybe due to sheer luck or pure skill, Sano has lifted himself just an inch off the ground the whole time! Meaning, Yamcha loses by ringout and Sano is the victor!"

Yamcha gasped, surprised at this tactic, letting go of Sano, spreading his arms out, looking up at the sky, tired.

Sano stood up and helped his opponent up quickly, saying, "You were a somewhat good fight. Though, if I were you, I'd work on my Ki use and speed."

Yamcha didn't really know what Ki was, or how to use it, so he just stared blankly, a little confused.

Sano then looked out to the audience, saying, "This was a good fight... but prepare for greater ones later!"

Turles watched the battle end, arms crossed.

"Cocky one ain't he?"

The announcer then stood up, looking over the crowd with a smile.

"THAT WAS A GOOD ONE FOLKS! BUT NOW, WE KEEP MOVING AHEAD! THE NEXT FIGHT... VEGETA VS TURLES!"

Vegeta walked into the arena, stretching with his blue colored Gi, resembling the color of the skies. Bulma shouted, climbing on top of Oolong.

"GO VEGETA! YOU'VE GOT THIS!"

Then, Launch looked at Turles and at Bulma.

"Doesn't that guy look like Goku?" She said, Bulma looking over at him.

"Yeah... now that you mention it, the hair looks nearly identical and their facial features as well. The skin tone is the only big difference there... maybe they're related?"

Jaco crossed his arms.

"Two saiyans fighting huh? The criminal Turles versus... wait... I know who that is!"

"A saiyan? So they're like Arbor? Wait, what do you mean by you know him?" Tights asked.

"His name is Vegeta, Prince Vegeta. He's an elite saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta. Hm... meeting Goku, Turles, and Vegeta in one place... just how many saiyans survived the devastation of their planet?!" He said, a little scared now considering Turles could beat him.

Serori watched her brother enter the arena, so, she pulled out something from her pockets.

It was a red scouter. She put it on, turning it on and contacting someone.

"Can you hear me? It's me, his younger sister. We might need you to come here, just to be safe."

 _"Got it little girl. On our way right now."_ A voice said.

 **"NOW, LET'S GET GOING! BEEEEGIN!"** The announcer screamed out.

"Prince Vegeta... this is gonna be good, I'm gonna get to show you that even though I'm a lower class warrior, I can still take on an elite."

"You're a saiyan, I know. I can tell your class by that hair. I would say you're related to Goku, but then again, that's a low class hairstyle."

"Right on the money. We aren't related by blood, it's just that our appearances resemble one another due to our classing. Enough talk though, time for a duel between members of the same race, right!?" Turles said, gaining a sinister smirk.

Everyone watched, interested in what would happen as they began.

Turles and Vegeta flew at each other, clashing fists at great speeds, the wind blowing around them. The former shot his knee into his opponent's chin before being punched backwards.

"I've been training for eight months straight. I won't just lose here, Turles." Vegeta said, looking serious as always as Bulma and the others watched, trying to focus on who would win.

"You will lose to me... you may call yourself the prince, but you even lost your tail! Your so called pride! I'm going to take you down and show you who really stands on top in the hierarchy of our race!"

Vegeta slammed his foot down, a small crack forming in the arena as he dashed forward, striking Turles in the gut before being sledgehammered on the head, crashing into the tiles. His opponent performed a roundhouse kick, sending him flying backwards.

The prince caught his grounds as Turles flew at him, attempting to knock him off the arena, but he missed, Vegeta putting his hand on Turles and making a swift move to the side of him.

"Fast one, but, I'm just as fast!" Turles shouted, sending his boot into Vegeta's nose, pushing him backwards.

The two of them darted back towards one another, colliding with a series of rush punches, their speeds being nearly equal, but it was obvious that one of them in particular had the strength advantage.

Turles reeled his arm back before springing it into Vegeta's ribs, grinning. But then he was caught off guard, being struck in the chest.

"It's amazing... they're really taking this seriously!" Bulma said.

Jaco was a little scared. Maybe he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against either of them, so he was lucky that Yamcha eliminated him in the preliminaries.

Goku was amazed at how far they had both come while Sano was looking forward to fighting either one of them.

Arbor was interested now. He saw that the saiyans could grow stronger, even if they had all been weakened by some machine, they could rise up once more and soon enough, they'd be able to challenge those who destroyed their homeworld, for the saiyans that died, Bardock, Catsear, Tora, King Vegeta, and so many others.

Vegeta slammed his fist into his opponent's cheek and Turles did the exact same, the two of them performing a great scene as people cheered, both of them grunting, trying to push the other away.

"You've got spunk Vegeta! I like it!" He shouted before slamming him into the arena tiles.

"Yeah?! Well, that's because I refuse to lose to you before fighting Goku!" He screamed out, grabbing Turles by the boots, tripping him up into the air, punching his spine.

"NGH! THAT STUNG!"

After being struck, Turles decided to finish things off. He landed, taking some distance from Vegeta, putting his hands together, grunting.

An orange light began to form in his palms, becoming a ring, everyone looking on in shock.

"H-He can use his Ki!? But not even I can!" Vegeta said, surprised.

"Hehe. I met some people while traveling in space. I was able to learn how to use my Ki once again after the Drop Machine stole it from me! Now prince... I want you to pay close attention! This move can kill even an Oozaru!"

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Arbor shouted out, scared.

"You're mad! If you fire that, I'll die and you'll be disqualified!"

 _"If I dodge it though... there's a chance innocents will die... what can I do!?"_ Vegeta began to think to himself, worried.

"Then that's a risk I'm gonna take, but I'm sure an elite like you can handle it, right? Now... KILL DRIVER!"

It was fired off, Vegeta putting his arms up to block it.

"COME ON VEGETA! PLEASE!" Bulma shouted out, scared that he could actually die.

He was struggled, his wrists being burnt, being pushed backwards.

"Dammit... I've come such a long way. If I die here, that'd make all of this pointless! I've changed as a person... back on Planet Vegeta... I used to be a heartless fighter... but when my mother and I landed on Earth... when we met Gohan and Goku... when we met Bulma, Yamcha, Suika, Rozu, Oolong, Puar, and all of them... I changed! I'm not who I once was... I'm not the saiyan that I once was, and I never will be that saiyan again, so I can't just die now! I'VE GOT A LIFE TO LIVE! I'M NOT JUST LETTING IT ALL GO TO WASTE NOW!"

Turles saw some spark. Vegeta was pushing against the Kill Driver, his body bruising as he was panting.

"Huh... you've still got some fight left in you huh? Okay... TAKE THIS!"

The Kill Driver slammed into Vegeta, his eyes widening as it exploded. A bright, orange flash blew over the whole arena as Bulma screamed his name out in fear that he'd actually die.

Vegeta's shirt was torn apart, his body being badly wounded as he coughed up blood, falling out of the arena and onto the grass.

The crowd was speechless, the announcer having no idea what just happened as he blinked a few times.

"The fight ended... crap! We need a medic, stat! As for the fight, Turles is the winner!"

Bulma leapt over the stands, going over to Vegeta, shaking him around.

"COME ON! VEGETA! WAKE UP!"

His eyes were closed, but then, he slowly opened them, looking at her, barely able to stay awake.

"You're alive!" She said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Huh... for a second there, I saw a bright light... then I opened my eyes and saw you... my Bulma. Hehe. Guess I lost the fight."

"Who cares? At least you're alive..." She said, tears in her eyes as medics came over.

Vegeta had a smile on his face as they took him on a stretcher, Bulma coming along, standing right beside him.

 _"Huh... facing death... that really taught me just how much... how much I've come to appreciate the life on Earth in all of the years I believed we were stranded here. How much I've come to appreciate the people... like you... Bulma."_ He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep again, everyone relieved he was still alive.

Goku let out a deep breath.

"He really did a number on Vegeta huh? I'm all ready to fight him now... can't wait!" Goku said, grinning as Turles looked around at the people, smirking. The next fights were going to begin now!


	34. Imposter Saga Chapter 12

Sano looked at Turles from where he was and thought to himself quietly.

 _"Ok... so he can use Ki too. He should be a good Battle. I don't think my hovering will help much. Though I've still got the Dodon Ray and that other move, so I can fire through the 'Kill Driver' without damaging myself."_

As Turles walked out of the arena, Arbor got ready, knowing it was his turn to fight as Goku stretched.

 **"THAT WAS A CRAZY GOOD FIGHT! NOW THEN, WE MOVE ON TO THE THIRD FIGHT OF THE DAY, SON GOKU VS ARBOR!"**

Goku entered one side of the arena, his opponent entering the other side, tail moving around.

"You have a tail too!?" Goku said as Arbor had a kind smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'm a saiyan. Where's your tail?"

"Vegeta told me that my friend Yamcha cut it off when it transformed."

Arbor got into a saiyan combat stance as the announcer began to count it off.

"Okay, good enough. Now, I'm gonna put your saiyan blood to the test, Goku."

"BEGIN!" The announcer said as Arbor ran at Goku, punching him in the cheek.

As Goku was struck, he did a small flip, kicking Arbor's chin before falling on the ground and spinning, striking his legs to trip him. Before Arbor hit the ground, he poked Goku in the eyes, knocking him backwards.

"Hehe. Here we go... ROCK!" He ran forward, punching Goku.

"PAPER!"

Arbor slapped Goku away after punching him.

"AND SCISSORS!"

His fingers planted into Goku's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Arbor used his tail, whipping Goku to the floor, kicking him into the air.

"Ngh! You're pretty strong!"

Goku rubbed his eyes in the air, but as he regained his vision, he was punched in the ribs, being knocked onto the tiles, wounded.

"Sorry Goku, but I'm gonna win! I wanna see how strong that Turles kid really is!"

Arbor jumped up into the air while Goku was dazed, crossing his arms like swords as he suddenly dove down at good speeds, shouting. Goku put his arms up, barely blocking it, but he was still hurt, even if the pain was lessened.

He was sent flying off of the arena as Arbor got up after the attack, looking over at him, thinking the match was won, but then, Goku was seen flying right at his face, much to his surprise. He put his arms up, blocking the boy's attack, stumbling backwards.

"Huh?"

He looked, Goku being confused on what happened too. But something curled behind him.

Yamcha gasped as Goku chuckled. He couldn't believe it.

"HEY! MY TAIL'S BACK!"

Arbor smirked.

"That must mean you're about like maybe... 12? Am I right? A saiyan can regrow their tails as long as they're younger than 15. Hehe..."

"Yeah. You got my age just right! I'll be turning 13 soon though. Now that I've got my tail back, let's get right back to the fight!"

Goku and Arbor flew at each other, punching the other. Arbor grabbed Goku's tail, stunning him before slamming him into the tiles. The boy was barely able to move, but using what energy he had, he shot a leg up, kicking him in the throat, causing him to let go.

"NGHHH! That was a good one kid!"

Goku did a flip upwards, Arbor shooting two punches at him. Goku grabbed one of the punches, sliding past the other one and using his open hand to punch Arbor's chest, knocking him back. Before anything could be done, Arbor's tail grabbed the boy by the leg, tossing him upwards into the air.

Tights and Jaco watched, the girl cheering Arbor on, waving her fist.

"COME ON ARBOR! YOU'VE GOT THIS!"

"You're getting really excited over him." Jaco said, arms still crossed.

"You're just jealous you aren't fighting!" Tights retaliated.

"Woah! Wow, you tossed me far!" Goku said, spinning through the air. He then had an idea, remembering when he used the Kamehameha that one time at Fire Mountain.

Goku put his hands together, focusing, taking in a deep breath as he was spinning through the air.

"One of us has to win this fight! Let's see who'll come out on top!" Arbor shouted, stretching.

Goku began to scream.

"KAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Roshi watched in surprise as Krillin recognized this. He was using Roshi's signature technique, the Kamehameha! Krillin wanted to see if Goku could do it. Could he really pull it off?

Arbor jumped into the air, letting out a shout as he flew upwards at Goku, both fists pressing onwards.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both screamed out, Goku firing the beam.

It collided with his opponent's fists, the saiyan being pushed back.

 _"Damn! I can't use my Ki like Turles could to fight back due to being weakened... but... even so, this was fight was fun kid."_ Arbor thought to himself as he let the beam hit, forcing him off of the arena.

Lots of people recognized the beam, including Sano. These people were certainly surprising. Maybe the Crane School wasn't the strongest like he had thought.

Arbor fell onto the grass in a daze, Goku walking towards the edge to greet him.

"THE MATCH HAS ENDED, GOKU IS THE WINNER!" The announcer screamed out through the microphone.

Goku put his hand out to the saiyan warrior, Arbor adjusting his eyes as he grabbed his hand.

"That was really fun! You seem like a strong guy!"

"And you're a pretty strong kid, especially since you regrew your tail during the battle. Goku, I'd like to speak with you in a bit, okay?" He said.

Goku was wondering what he had to talk about when Tights came over, picking him up.

"You fought good! That was awesome Arbor!"

Arbor chuckled as he gave Goku a signal to meet him somewhere soon as him and Tights walked off to regroup with Jaco while she told him about how good he was in the fight.

Goku made his way to the spot, the announcer calling the next two people.

"ALRIGHT! MOVING ON! THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE QUARTER FINALS... KRILLIN VS SUIKA!"

The two boys walked into the arena, Suika tightening his belt as he jumped around.

"So, you're a friend of Goku's, right?"

"Yeah. So you know Goku too right?"

"We're friends, yeah. I met him a long time ago. If you trained alongside him, I want to see just how strong you really are! LET'S GO!"

The fight began as Krillin and Suika ran at each other, Krillin pressing his hands on the floor, flipping over Suika and dropping onto his head, standing on him. He kicked backwards, pushing Suika away, moving forwards, spinning around to attack again, but instead, a punch hit him in the forehead, Suika having hit him while falling to the ground as Krillin stumbled back.

"Ngh... good one." He said, rubbing his head.

Suika bent his arms backwards, flipping into the air to catch some distance and his grounds.

As he landed, Krillin took on the stance that Roshi used, taking in a deep breath. Using his concentrated, he ran forward, swinging his fist at his opponent, who in turn sent a leg up, blocking the attack just barely.

Arbor leaned against a wall after Tights went off with Jaco. He was waiting for Goku, the boy walking in and looking at him.

"So, you're a saiyan right? Like me, Turles, Vegeta, and Serori." Goku said.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask, do you remember anything from when you were a baby? How you got to Earth?"

Goku thought a bit as he looked up.

"No, I only remember being here on Earth. Turles told me I had a brother though. I don't remember anything." He said.

"Hm... a brother... hopefully he's alive. If more of our race survived, that'd be great."

But then, Arbor remembered something in the past. Before leaving Planet Vegeta, he had sent five saiyan pods off into space, five saiyan children. Now he was beginning to remember where he sent them, but only piece by piece. Maybe they could rebuild the race?

"Goku, in a few months, would you like to come with me? Say six months?"

"Where? And why wait a few months? The tournament ends tonight."

"I want to see Earth life some more, so I want to spend a lot of time here on the planet. So, in six months, I want you and maybe some of your friends, to come along with me. An adventure. Now, I want you to think a bit. I'm gonna go watch the rest of the fights with my friends." Arbor said, walking off after speaking with him.

Krillin and Suika were trading punches fast, knocking each other back. As they hit the ground, Krillin got up, putting his fingers forward. He moved towards his opponent, striking in between his ribs with his fingers, trying to knock the wind out of him.

Suika grunted, elbowing Krillin over the back of his head.

"Ngh!"

As the fight went on, there was something else going on within space. A person about the same age as the young boys.


	35. Imposter Saga Chapter 13

It was raining. A planet with a purple sky and black clouds. The city was dark, people walking around with hoods and coats on to keep the rain away. They all had blue and pink skin with green hair. Among them though, three figures were walking through the rain, wearing black robes to disguise themselves.

The middle figure was short, standing at an average height of 5'5. The second figure was tall at 6'1, having long hair and golden eyes. And then the last one was at the same height as the first, having a mohawk and bronze eyes.

"So, the place is just up ahead, right?" The middle figure said, having a slick sounding voice, one of the others looking over.

"Yes. Not very far from here, we begin." The third figure said.

Then, they arrived. It was a large building, three stories tall. A rich man waiting at the head of it. He was counting off his money, having a muscular build with large lips and spiky velvet red hair with pink skin.

Then, a blue skinned warrior with a red robe entered, holding two whips in his hands as he looked around. He had black spots all around his body and a strangely shaped head, looking serious though.

"Don Kee. They've arrived."

"Huh? What? Oh, you mean those people. Let them come, surely they can't defeat you, Ledgic."

Ledgic grunted, holding his whips.

"Right. If they come, I'll challenge them of my own accord."

Multiple guards stood, guns trained on the three figures that had entered.

A small, brown skinned man with an orange beard looked over.

"Oi! Sheela! They're here. We should fire now!"

A pink skinned girl nodded, looking over.

"Right Gail. Everyone! Fire now!"

"Jeez... Zarbon, you take the ones on the left please. Shalt, you go right. I'm going right down the middle."

"Yeah. These people are no problem at all..." Zarbon said, removing his cloak, flying forward, his green hair moving fast as he dashed at the guards on the left.

He punched his fist right into one, planting it in the stomach. Another tried firing, but Zarbon moved the first guard in front of the bullets, firing a Ki wave out through his back, killing both guards.

Shalt threw off his robe, his golden eyes glistening in the light of the room, blue skin shining before he suddenly vanished, knocking a guard out cold from behind. In reality, Shalt was invisible. He spun around in this invisible state, spin kicking two guards, taking them down with ease. The last guard on his side of the room was terrified when Shalt suddenly appeared to the side of him, running forward, he pulled his arm out and slammed his index finger into the guard's temple, killing him with great force.

The middle figure removed his cloak. He was a frost demon, having green gems, a white bio-suit, and blue lines across his cheeks.

His hands became enveloped in Ki as he darted forwards like an arrow, cutting the sides of the guards in the center of the room, taking many of them out. He flew directly at the main guards Sheela and Gail.

Gail reached quickly into his pocket, pulling out a trained Ki based weapon, aiming at Frosbyte, but it was too late. His face was diced apart, beard being cut up as he was killed on the spot, dropping the weapon.

Sheela grabbed the gun, rolling away to gain some distance before firing off multiple beams at Frosbyte, but then, Zarbon appeared in front of the frost demon, stopping the beams with his hands.

"Trivial at most!"

After stopping the beams, he showed no mercy, just like Lord Frieza, Lord Cooler, and Lord Shiva. He ran forward, Sheela having an expression of pure terror as he planted his hand onto her face.

"LIGHT!"

Her entire body was lit up in green, burning Ki, scorching her alive as she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Good work Zarbon. Now, we just have to cut right to the main boss."

But then, the tower floors were torn apart, someone ripping right through them to get to the bottom, hitting Zarbon across the cheek with a whip.

"Huh?!" Zarbon exclaimed as he was knocked backwards.

Ledgic appeared, both of his whips gleaming with an orange light, having a burning power on the ends as he looked around.

"So, who's the leader of this operation then?" Ledgic said as Shalt fired off multiple blasts at him.

He deflected the blasts using his whips before Frosbyte appeared in front of him, kicking his gut.

"I am! Now... we're gonna go see your boss... so if you wouldn't mind..."

But then, Ledgic slammed his elbows onto Frosbyte's head, knocking him down. The gem covered warrior immediately shot back up, punching him in the jaw, the two duking it out.

"Frosbyte. If you would, could you just end the fight now? We have more things to do then waste time here."

"Fine!"

Frosbyte pushed Ledgic away, getting into a stance.

"HAAAAAAA!" A green aura appeared around his body.

His tail extended as his bio-suit modified a bit, becoming like a coat. The horns on the back of his head extended as two small little devil horns emerged from his head. His canines grew as you could see a bit of his stomach exposed.

This was his second form. He now stood at six feet total.

"The second form of my race. Tyrant Form."

Ledgic gasped, a little shocked, but he had no time to react, Frosbyte placing his hands on his gut, releasing a Ki wave that sent him flying out of the building. The blast didn't kill him though, Frosbyte decided to hold back for him, so he merely sent him flying through the city.

"There. I ended it, like you said Zarbon. Now, let's go since he tore some holes through the floor."

Don Kee was still counting money, mad that Ledgic broke his floors when Frosbyte suddenly leapt up, facing him.

"WHA-HA?! Where'd you come from!? Where are Gail and Sheela!? And Ledgic too!"

"We took care of them. I'd like to ask a few things. Did you consider selling this planet to us? I guess not though, since you had your soldiers train their guns on us when we came and since you sent a mercenary down to end us." Frosbyte said, Zarbon and Shalt coming up behind him.

"Well you see I... well... maybe I don't want to sell my planet! I'm already making enough money as is, charging the citizens everyday! I'm living the dream!"

"Then that's enough out of you. We'll be sending the saiyans soon to take the planet." Zarbon said, taking charge.

"W-What!? What about MEE!?"

"You'll be caught in the destruction. Either that, or you'll escape somehow. Now, let's go you two." He said, walking away as Shalt and Frosbyte turned.

Don Kee was frightened of death as the three left him alone. What would happen?

As the trio left the building, Shalt looked over at Frosbyte.

"You're learning. You're the youngest frost demon I've ever met, but you're learning. You'll be just like Frieza in no time!"

"I don't want to be like Frieza though. I know I can be stronger than him, so, I want to be myself. I'll become the next emperor of the universe. Not Cooler or Shiva or even Frieza."

So, they returned to the ship. This little tale will all be important, soon enough. But for now, back to the fight.

Krillin and Suika were beaten up, but then, Krillin decided to try something. He put his hands together, focusing his power as his eyes lit up, a blue light forming.

"KRILLIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GOKU MAY BE ABLE TO DO IT, BUT YOU'RE NOT READY!" Roshi shouted at him.

"I'll never know if I'm ready or not if I don't try!"

"You're gonna do the same thing as Goku?! You can't!" Suika said, getting ready to block, planting himself firmly in the arena ground.

"I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU! KAAAAAA... MEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEE..."

Goku came out, watching Krillin perform the technique, using a lot of his energy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Roshi gasped with shock. Krillin could actually do it! The Kamehameha wave!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It spiraled over at Suika, striking his block, pushing him.

"No good! He's strong... and this blast is too powerful! GHH!"

Suika had to let go of his block, being sent flying off of the arena, crashing onto the grass.

"I-I lost?" He said, slowly getting up, Krillin panting. He was tired from using the attack, but he raised his fist, Suika looking at it.

 _"You meet fighters everywhere you go. Don't you Goku?"_ Suika thought to himself, grinning.

The announcer climbed onto the arena, letting out a trill.

"THE MATCH HAS ENDED! AND WITH THAT, THE QUARTER FINALS ARE OVER! THE SEMI FINALS WILL BE SANO VS TURLES, AND THEN GOKU VS KRILLIN! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP!?"

The four fighters got ready. The first match, Sano vs Turles. Time to test the two strongest in the tournament!


	36. Imposter Saga Chapter 14

"It's time... THE SEMI FINALS BEGIN NOW! THE FIRST FIGHT... SANO, THE VICTOR OF BLOCK ONE AGAINST TURLES, THE VICTOR OF BLOCK TWO! IT'S TIME TO GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

Turles walked into the arena, fixing his wristbands with his teeth as he chuckled.

Sano entered, being capable of sensing energy.

"You seem odd. Your energy feels dark... but... it's more like your wavering between something good and something villainous. Perhaps you can't see the difference between the two sides?"

Turles looked a little disgruntled.

"You can feel my energy huh? Well, I can tell the difference Sano,"

 **"BEGIN!"**

"I just don't really care." Turles finished his statement as the fight began.

He appeared behind Sano, kicking him through the tiles, stretching.

 _"He's strong! I'll have to be cautious!"_

Sano jumped towards Turles and landed a punch straight in the chest.

"Hehe.."

Turles took the hit, sledgehammering Sano into the ground before kicking him in the teeth.

"You're pretty good... but I refuse to lose!" Sano said.

Sano put his hands on the floor, doing a handstand, kicking Turles backwards by launching his feet into his jaw. Turles used Ki, much to Sano's surprise, blasting him backwards.

 _"I figured he only had one or two techniques to use with Ki... but he's well experienced! Is he even human?"_ Sano asked himself before seeing Turles run right at him.

The two of them began to leap around the arena, but in reality, Sano was dodging his opponent, moving the best he can to avoid any attacks.

But to his surprise, Turles had landed a punch on his cheek, forcing him to stumble from the pain. He ran in for another attack but was countered, Sano swiping his attack away before kicking him in the gut.

"Hm! You're a skilled fighter... but my blood refuses to let me lose!" The saiyan warrior said.

He flipped, drop kicking Sano in the ribs before landing on his hands, spinning around.

Performing a drop, he went back onto his feet, aiming a finger gun at Sano.

"Bang." Several Ki bullets were fired off at him, causing him to dodge each one, but some of them hit Sano, piercing his Gi.

"Ngh! You can really use your Ki well!"

"Like I said, some friends I met while on my way here taught me. We aren't human."

Turles vanished, surprising the martial artist. Where did he go!? He was just gone, his power level flickering all over the arena, Sano putting his guard up.

"Crap... where is he!?"

A fist struck him straight in the spine, the audience being amazed as Turles had appeared behind him, knocking him forward.

"Looks like you aren't so keen after all." Turles said, wiping his face with his thumb, his smirk growing.

Goku was watching the fight from the waiting room with Yamcha and Krillin, the three of them trying to make sense of the situation.

"He's so skilled... how's Sano gonna beat him?" Yamcha said, taking off the headband he wore.

"No idea... whoever wins though will surely prove themselves in high standings, they'll move on to the finals!" Krillin spoke.

"Hey! Maybe I should copy him!" Goku said out of nowhere.

The two looked over at him with disbelief. They didn't think he could do it. But they clearly had no idea of Goku's talent as a mimic. He began to focus, jumping around, trying to use the vanishing technique. While he practiced, the fight continued.

Sano caught himself, gripping the tiles before performing a front flip, gaining some distance from his opponent.

 _"All these years... I've been regarding myself as one of the strongest beings on the Earth... but it seems I may be proven wrong... this guy... this kid! He's only a teenager but he's much stronger than any other opponent I've faced... able to make me tired and capable of vanishing all over... I'm going to have to try harder... and let it all loose!"_ Sano thought to himself, putting his hands together.

"KAAAAAAA.."

Roshi watched, nervous. Sano was trying to perform the Kamehameha. Perhaps he had seen Krillin use it? Or maybe he was just going in blind, trying to use it after hearing of it. But the attack was coming and developing. Sano had definitely seen it somewhere, but would it be strong enough to deal the damage Goku and Krillin could with theirs?

"MEEEEE... HAAAAAA.."

"Oh? Trying to mimic the techniques that the boys had performed? You're either smart, or incredibly stupid. Goku is a special case... and Krillin trained directly under the mentor that knows the attack! What makes you believe that you can pull it off? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Turles shouted before bursting out into laughter.

"MEEEEEEEEEE... **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Sano screamed out, his lungs going crazy as he fired the massive blue light at Turles, surprising him.

But before it hit, the colors faded, becoming grey.

"OHOHOHO! WHAT AN ASTONISHING DEVELOPMENT WE HAVE HERE!" Turles said, grabbing the blast.

Sano grunted. This was a false version of the Kamehameha technique. He had never formally learned it, but he had seen it be done before, so he tried copying it. However, over the years, he was never able to truly perform it.

Turles gripped the wave, pushing forward, but then, Sano surprised him, dropping the blast. He ran right through it, punching Turles in the teeth. The two of them began to trade punches, going on in rush attacks.

Sano had finally found his match, or perhaps, he had found someone beyond him. Turles reeled his arm back, slamming it into Sano's left arm, injuring it.

"As good as this fight was..."

Turles created a ball of Ki, pushing it into Sano's stomach before anything could be done.

"I'm going to fight in the finals... because I know Goku's gonna win!"

Sano struck his opponent in the face, but at the same time, the Ki ball exploded, sending him flying out of the arena, rolling onto the grass, grunting.

 **"THE FIGHT HAS ENDED. THE WINNER... IS TURLES!"**

Sano got up afterwards slowly and looked at Turles.

He said, "Hey... If you're not human, then what are you? There's no way you're just some regular person."

Turles walked out of the arena, stretching his arms.

"I'm a saiyan. And you should be glad I beat you. If Goku beats Krillin in the next match, you'd be fighting someone just like me. Who knows? Maybe even better." Turles explained, going to the waiting room as Sano watched him leave, amazed that a fighter like him or Goku could exist.

"ARE YOU ALL READY NOW!? THE NEXT MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS IS GOING TO BEGIN!"

The crowd was excited, Roshi looking off.

"I should go speak with that man... Launch! Wait here with Hercule and the others. I'm gonna go speak with Sano."

"Okay Master Roshi!" Launch said, giving him a thumbs up. But as he walked away, she began to feel a small tingle, beginning to sneeze.

Goku and Krillin were walking out to the arena together, the two of them sharing a look as they bumped arms.

"This'll be our test Goku, to see who's become stronger throughout the months of training we spent together. Whoever wins this will fight that Turles guy. If I win, I'll make sure to show him that people like us can be strong."

"Yeah. If I win this fight though, I'm going to teach him that we can be strong too. We're not like him, and we're going to show him either way that anyone can be strong, whether or not they're good or bad or in between." Goku said.

They entered the arena, moving to their sides.

"THE FIGHTERS ARE... GOKU... VS... KRILLIN! LET'S BEGIN... NOW!" The announcer shouted.

As the fight began, Goku began running to Krillin, faking him out by using his tail, springing through the air, going over him. But before he hit the ground, he was struck in the stomach, being knocked away by Krillin.

Goku was hit in the stomach, holding the wound, but then, he moved down, kicking Krillin in the chin. The two of them batled, colliding their attacks, one by one.

Goku's tail grabbed Krillin's left arm, gripping tightly, but then, Krillin grabbed the tail with his right arm, stunning Goku in place.

"Gotcha!"

He threw Goku over to the side, spinning around and dusting himself off.

Goku flew forward, preparing a one finger strike. As he moved towards Krillin, his other fingers came out, poking him first before actually striking his chest.

Remembering Arbor's technique, Goku punched Krillin in the jaw.

"ROCK!"

He used his other hand, slapping his cheek.

"PAPER! THEN.."

Afterwards, he finished him by poking his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"SCISSORS!"

"Agh! That seemed a little dirty Goku!" Krillin said, rapidly rubbing his eyes.

"Not to me, hehe!"

Goku jumped on Krillin, standing on his head, kicking him forward.

While the fight was going on, Sano was getting ready to leave when Roshi confronted him.

"You. Where did you learn the Dodon Ray?"

"Huh? From Shen of course, the master of the Crane School."

"I knew it. So, you're a student there, correct?" Roshi asked.

"Nope. I came there to seek some guidance is all. Then, he taught me. I didn't learn any other techniques though."

"Huh... so you really are the wandering fighter you seemed to be... why'd you enter the tournament though? For the money?"

Sano walked out, grinning to the old man.

"Wrong again. Just for the fights. I'm a fighter after all. Now then, best of luck to your students. I'm heading out." He said, walking away, leaving the arena, Roshi surprised.

 _"Honestly... I was going to enter the tournament so that Goku and the others wouldn't lose the motivation to fight, because I knew I'd be able to beat all of them... but... after witnessing all of the fights, Turles, Goku, Krillin, Sano, Suika, Hercule, Yamcha, Arbor, everyone here at this arena, I don't think any of them will lose that motivation anytime soon... maybe it's a good thing I lost my wig... so that they could test each other themselves."_ The old man thought to himself.

Goku kicked Krillin through the air, causing him to go skidding along the arena.

"THIS FIGHTS OVER! LET'S GO!" Goku ran right at Krillin, and the monk was ready.

But in a surprise twist, Goku vanished, grabbing Krillin from behind.

"HAAAAAA!" He performed a suplex on him!

Krillin was surprised, being tossed out of the arena, hitting the grass, the crowd watching in awe, Turles being a little surprised.

"THE FIGHT HAS ENDED... THE WINNER IS GOKU!" The announcer screamed out, Krillin getting up in a daze.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku said, jumping out of the arena.

He put his hand out for a shake.

Krillin grabbed it.

"You did good Goku! You've grown a lot since we first met."

"You too Krillin. This was great fighting you!"

Then, as they conversed, the announcer spoke up.

"AS THAT FIGHT ENDS... THE FINALS WILL BEGIN! TURLES, MOVING ON FROM BLOCK TWO... VERSUS GOKU, MOVING ON FROM BLOCK THREE! IT'S TIME TO SEE WHO'S THE STRONGEST... AND WHO WILL GET THE PRIZE AT THE END!?" The announcer shouted.

Goku and Turles were going to fight now. Two low class saiyans, about to begin an epic clash that the warriors of Earth had never seen before. The sun was slowly setting, and the fight was going to take off.


	37. Author's Note 3

Hey there, the first and only authors note of the saga. Just wanted to say a few things before the final chapter of the Imposter Saga comes in. First of all, there'll be a little arc before the Red Ribbon Army Saga, involving characters like Arbor and Goku. That's just a little thing to know.

Finally, some characters personalities are going to be changing due to the appearances and actions of other characters, if you've noticed as an example, due to Vegeta's strength and attitude, Yamcha's been shown to change since his debut, especially since Vegeta and Bulma are dating already, same goes for Hercule with his early introduction, meeting a child Goku, which would have honestly probably changed a lot if it was canon.  
Now then, feel free to ask me any questions you have either through a private message or a review, I'll most likely answer.


	38. Imposter Saga Finale

Goku stretched, looking up at the sky. His battle was about to begin, and the sun was slowly setting, bit by bit. He looked towards the arena, ready to face off with Turles.

It seemed to be a perfect matchup. In the eyes of the crowd, including Goku's friends and even Serori, the sister of Turles, the two seemed to parallel each other, not just in terms of looks, but in personality as well, who they are as saiyans, two low class warriors getting by with their strength.

Now, the true test was about to begin, to see who would win. Turles vs Goku, the last bout of the tournament, to prove the strength of the saiyan warrior race. Vegeta was resting in the infirmary with Bulma, Roshi watching the fight from the waiting room with Yamcha and Krillin. At the same time, the others were watching from the stands, and Serori was inside, looking out at the match through a window.

Goku began to take his steps, making his way out to the arena as his friends cheered him on.

"GO GOKU! KICK HIS BUTT!" Suika shouted.

"YOU'VE GOT THIS! COME ON!" Rozu said, raising her fist.

"THIS IS YOUR FIGHT! YOU CAN DO IT GOKU!" Krillin said.

 **"ALRIGHT... ARE YOU ALL READY!? THE MATCH OF A LIFETIME HAS BEEN SET FOR US... THE STRONGEST FIGHTERS IN THE TOURNAMENT ARE ABOUT TO COMPETE TO SEE WHO REIGNS ON TOP! GOKU... AND... TURLES!"** The announcer shouted out.

Turles walked into the arena, taking off his wristbands, pulling his sleeves up as he removed his boots.

"I'm going to have to be as light as I can..."

"Huh... you're trying to gain speed right? I don't need to take anything off right now, my clothes are plenty light!"

"Hehe. To be fair, you are wearing less than me, and my clothing was made to be weighted by my allies." Turles said cockily.

"Weighted? Allies? Wow... sounds like you have some cool friends!" Goku said with a cheerful voice, Turles being a little off.

"Friends? Huh?" He said.

 **"LET'S GET STARTED... THREE... TWO... ONE! BEGIN!"**

Turles ran right at Goku, kicking him in the jaw with his foot, knocking him up. After the kick, the young boy curled up into a ball, coming back down, hitting Turles right in the head, causing him to go stumbling backwards.

"A ball? That's an interesting one."

"Well, you knocked me into the air, so I came back down in a ball shape to hit you!"

"You're an interesting one Goku..." Turles said, dashing forward. He jumped up, propelling himself off the ground, grabbing Goku's hair, slamming him into the tiles.

"NGH!" Goku grunted, grabbing the arm that held him.

He tried pulling Turles off but was instead thrown to the side, rolling along the arena, catching himself on a loose tile.

"Are you even trying!?" Turles shouted.

Goku reached down, gripping the tile.

"I'm just... WARMING UP!" He pulled the loose tile up.

With one swift throw, he tossed the tile like a boomerang, striking his opponent head on in the gut.

"Is that even allowed!?" One of the directors said.

"Well, it isn't an outside weapon, and it's apart of the arena, so I believe so!" The other said.

"GHH!" Turles groaned, gripping his stomach. His smirk grew just then as he looked towards his adversary.

"RIGHT... THEN LET'S GET **SERIOUS**!" He said, taking on a powerful stance as Goku did the same.

The two of them darted towards one another like arrows, trading punches and kicks, both of them being scratched all over. Goku grabbed Turles by the arms with his tail, but then, the latter shot his leg into the former's ribs, causing him to let go before striking his solar plexus, pushing him away.

"Huff... you're good... but I'm better!" Turles said.

Then, Launch pushed someone down, climbing on top of them.

"OI! GOKU! YOU BETTER WIN THIS ONE! BEAT THIS GUY'S ASS! IF YOU LOSE, I'M GONNA POUND YA INTO THE DIRT!" It was the blonde Launch!

Turles looked over at Launch, stunned.

Sure, he was in a fight, but the utter attitude she displayed and her appearance had him starstruck.

"That's one of your friends!?" Turles said to Goku, pointing over at her, confusing the blonde girl.

"Huh? Yeah. Her name's Launch."

"What are they talking about? He's pointing right at me!" Launch said, crossing her arms.

"Jeez, maybe I should meet your friend. Or your friends, right. Anyways though..."

He flew forward, striking Goku rapidly in the torso, knocking him close to the edge of the arena, but the boy gripped the corner with his tail, slingshotting himself back in.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku slammed right into Turles, his head colliding with his gut, causing him to spit up, groaning with pain.

"GHHH! DAMN! THAT... HURT!" Turles said, Goku falling off and moving backwards to catch some sort of distance.

"Hehe... I can tell that we're both a little tired already... heh." Goku said.

Turles walked over, wiping his mouth. He reeled his arm back, punching Goku in the temple, knocking him away.

Goku grunted, his foe dashing over and kicking him through the air with a powerful kick to the side. He was then sledgehammered into the ground, breaking a small part of the arena with the slam, Goku coughing out in pain.

"The fight is practically mine Goku... I'm gonna win and show you how strong I am!"

Goku looked up at the sky, panting. As he gazed upon the stars, the sun had set, and he saw... the moon. Goku's heart began to race as his eyes changed color, becoming a crimson color, his heart beating fast. His tail began to wave around fast, Turles stopping to look at him.

"What's going on..? Wait a minute!"

Turles looked up at the sky, seeing the moon. He realized that Goku was staring at the moon, and now that he looked up at it, a powerful battle was about to start.

Yamcha looked on in fear, swallowing nervously.

"Something wrong Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"When Goku stares at the moon... with his tail... he transforms into a huge ape. They both have tails right now, and they've both stared at it!" Yamcha said, Krillin actually being struck with surprise.

The crowd watched in complete awe, and somewhat fear, as the two saiyans grew to massive proportions, standing at 50 feet in height, the two of them roaring out to the sky, having become Great Apes.

Goku let out a beastly roar, but then, Turles punched him in the jaw, the two of them being massive apes. But there was a difference. Turles seemed to have control of the form.

"Of course! You had your tail cut off, and before that, due to being raised on Earth, I can only assume you rarely used the form! You've gone berserk Goku! Looks like I'll just have to show you your place then!" Turles said, his voice being deeper and having a rumbling sound to it.

Goku pounded his chest before trying to punch Turles in the chest, but then, his arm was caught, him instead being punched in the teeth. However, in his uncontrolled state, Goku lifted his other arm, slamming it down on Turles.

Roshi looked nervous, then, he looked up at the sky.

"If the moon is causing this... hm... at this rate... they'll destroy the whole arena and even injure people! Yamcha, Krillin, give me a boost onto the roof!"

The two looked at each other before agreeing, helping Roshi climb onto the roof of the main room of the arena.

As he stood on the roof, Yamcha looked over at him.

"What are you gonna do though? We can't cut their tails off, it'd be cheating!"

"WE AREN'T CUTTING THEIR TAILS OFF!" Roshi shouted, focusing.

He then began to change, his shirt being ripped apart. He buffed up to massive proportions, putting his hands together, grunting.

"KAAAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAAA... MEEEEE.."

Bulma ran out of the room, seeing Roshi on the roof.

"OLD MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She said.

"JUST WATCH YOUNG LADY!" He responded.

Then, a blue light shot out of his hands as he grunted, using up so much energy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha was fired through the sky, piercing the stars, not literally of course, and flying straight at the moon. It struck the moon with great accuracy, flashes appearing all over the sky. The explosion could be seen by everyone. Roshi had destroyed the moon!

The entire moon was completely annihilated, the day changing as people watched in shock.

Goku and Turles froze up, the two of them shrinking, dust clouding the area as they got smaller and smaller.

As the smoke cleared, the two of them stood, clothes torn. However, the clothes was still on, being stretchier than their old clothes so that they wouldn't be naked. Turles was panting, grunting.

He ran forward, catching Goku off guard.

With one fell swoop, he suddenly broke Goku's leg, causing him great pain.

Goku let out a massive scream of agony, tripping, nearly hitting the tiles of the arena, but his tail caught him, helping him stand like a crutch.

"Ngh... you... broke my leg..."

"Yeah. Hehe, you're a little handicapped now. The fight's mine Goku!"

But then, Goku launched himself with his tail, using his working leg, kicking Turles in the chin, injuring him.

"I'm not done yet! Even with a broken bone... I'll still fight!"

Goku was panting, and neither of them were willing to give in during this fight, so, they decided to continue going at it. Turles flew at Goku, sending a punch at Goku, but the boy let go of his tail crutch, grabbing Turles by the wrist, tossing him down onto the ground. As Turles hit the ground, his legs shot upwards, spinning and kicking Goku away.

As Goku was hit away, Turles ran along the side of him, punching him up and down like a volleyball, bouncing him around through the air, rapidly striking him.

"All we have to do... is see who gives out first!" Turles shouted before hitting Goku so hard into the ground that the tiles broke apart.

Suika ran over to Roshi and the others.

"What happened!? Did you really blow up the moon!?" Suika asked, Rozu, Launch, and Hercule running out alongside them.

"Yeah. We couldn't cut their tails off during the match, so I had no other choice. I blew up the moon using my Kamehameha technique. It was all I could do." Roshi said, returning back to his normal state, panting.

"That could have consequences old man!" Bulma shouted.

"It might. But for now, it's all we could do to stop the dangers of their transformations."

Goku got up, panting, his tail helping to keep him up as he put his hands together.

Turles watched him put his hands together, so, he backed up.

"I know what you're doing. You did this before. So, I'm gonna let you do it!"

Turles put his hands together, charging up some energy for the Kill Driver.

Goku grunted, his hands glowing blue as he shouted.

"KAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAA.. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Turles fired off the Kill Driver, Goku firing at the same time.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As the two fired at each other, something surprising happened. Turles moved his hands aside, the driver slowly expanding. It moved through the Kamehameha, around it like a ring on a finger! As it moved along the attack, it flew right at Goku, Turles putting his hands out to grab the Kamehameha, stopping it. Goku couldn't do anything then, the Kill Driver striking him head on, causing a great deal of pain, his body being electrocuted by orange Ki as he was sent flying to the edge of the arena.

Turles was panting, extremely worn out as he saw Goku in pain, barely being able to get up. He could barely stand, moving forward slowly.

"This fight has to end sooner or later Goku... so... let's end it!"

Turles ran forward, tired, weakened. Goku moved forward, letting out a shout.

The two of them flew at each other, striking one another in the jaw. That was the final blow of the match. As they struck each other, they flew out of the arena, both of them flying off towards the outer parts of the arena. But, due to Goku being closer to his edge, he slammed into the grass first, the announcer gasping as Turles flew off of the edge on his side of the arena, striking the ground afterwards.

 **"BOTH FIGHTERS... THEY'VE HIT THE GROUND! BUT FROM WHAT WE SAW... TURLES HIT THE GROUND LAST! THEREFORE, HE'S THE WINNER OF THE FIGHT, AND THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT!"**

Turles was nearly unconscious, Goku lying in pain on his side of the outer part.

The crowd cheered. This was the best tournament in years for them all! The announcer walked over, helping Turles stand, raising his arm.

 **"HE IS THE VICTOR!"**

Launch looked over at Turles.

"He seemed interested in me earlier. To be honest though, he's pretty good looking." She said, crossing her arms.

"You're basically calling Goku good looking." Suika said.

"Then I guess that means Goku'll be handsome as an adult, because that's what I'm seeing with his opponent." She said, Suika sighing a little.

But from all the dust kicked up, Launch sneezed, surprising Suika due to him having no idea of her sneezing affect, turning her back into the blue haired version of herself.

Turles coughed out a little bit, looking over at Goku.

He walked towards him, picking him up.

"Good fight kid..." Turles said, bleeding from the mouth, Goku barely being able to keep his eyes open, but he did smile.

As the directors went to get his prize though, Jaco appeared behind Turles.

"Ahem. Now that the tournament's over, you may have won, but I have to take you back to Galactic Patrol Headquarters, okay?"

"Fine. I'll go I guess, now that I've got to test Goku and the other saiyans. Hehe." Turles said, letting himself be handcuffed by Jaco.

"Hey! Wait!" Goku said, groaning in pain.

Turles and Jaco stopped, looking at him.

"Turles... I want to see you again soon. For a rematch."

He said, grinning.

"Still wanna fight me huh? Well then, I guess I'll have to grant you that wish in the future. You maybe a saiyan... but I'm glad you were raised on Earth. You're definitely more Goku than Kakarot." Turles said, his devilish smirk becoming a cheerful smile.

"Right, well now that you've had your moment, Goku, you did good in the fight, so take this." Jaco pulled out a little capsule.

He tossed it over to the boy.

"Take it, you'll be all healed up after drinking the contents. Now, Turles, let's go."

The two of them walked off, Serori watching them going, so, she decided to follow behind.

Serori, Jaco, and Turles walked away from the arena, leaving before the directors could give Turles his prize.

Goku chuckled, falling backwards, looking at the capsule he was given.

"Yeah. I'm Goku." He said, opening it, drinking what was inside of it.

Tights and Arbor watched Jaco leave, Arbor deciding to go off to the edge of the island.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tights asked, running after him.

He turned to face her.

"Back to the island, where else? Everything's done here, and besides, I've got to prepare. In a few months, Goku and I are going on a trip, okay?" Arbor said, grabbing her by the waist.

"Let's get going, alright?" He said. She nodded, Bulma coming out to see her sister.

"HEY! I SAW YOU WALKING OFF! Why are you leaving so soon!?" Bulma shouted.

"Just preparing for another adventure sis! See ya soon!" Tights said, waving bye as Arbor flew upwards, flying with Tights in his arms.

Yamcha walked out, seeing them fly away alongside Krillin and Roshi.

"Guess the tournament's over... so, should we go tell Vegeta what happened?" Yamcha said.

"He's asleep. We'll fill him in on everything when he wakes up, okay?" Bulma said.

As this happened, Goku ran in, tackling his friends in a big hug, Rozu and Suika being behind him with Launch and Hercule.

"Goku! You did great! That fight was awesome!" Krillin said, pounding his fist into the air as the hug finished.

"Yeah. It was really fun fighting Turles. This whole tournament was really fun too! A lot of excitement!" Goku said, laughing with joy.

"I can't wait to see what the future holds with this many powerful fighters!" He said, laughing.

And so, the story of the tournament was concluding. It had ended with the powerful battle between two low class saiyan warriors, eventually overcoming their differences and seeing the strength with one another. When Vegeta woke up, Bulma had given him a big hug, and they told him all about the rest of the tournament.

Vegeta was a little angered that Goku had lost to Turles, but was happy he actually made it far. They had a dinner to celebrate after, celebrating how far they had all come and how much they had all done in this tournament.

When it all concluded, Vegeta decided to visit his mother, bringing her to Capsule Corp, so that they could live together. Suika, Yamcha, and Puar went to their home, Rozu coming to join them with happiness. Roshi went back to his island, but he also brought Goku, Krillin, Hercule, Launch, and Oolong there, as all of them were now living together.

As for Sano, he was wandering the lands like he had once done before. But Turles had a small story to share.

Jaco was in his ship, Turles sitting in the backseat, having caught Serori.

"Attention. Headquarters?" Jaco said.

Someone answered.

It was an alien with antennae and short hair with lavender skin.

"We're here Jaco. Did you capture them?"

"Yeah Merus. I've got the two saiyans, Turles and Serori, in my ship with me. We're on our way."

Other members of the patrol were listening in, including a special one.

"Saiyans?" The special patroller said. This patroller was special for one reason. He had a brown tail, wrapped around his waist. It was a saiyan, named Zack, quite a strange name for a saiyan, but to be fair, he's been practically raised by the members of the Galactic Patrol.

"I'm just going past the stars, nearly there."

But then, an attack struck the ship, messing up Jaco's comms.

"What the!?"

Serori stood up.

"Right on time."

The ship landed on a nearby asteroid, Jaco jumping out to see what was going on. Then, a large ship came by, being pitch black, made with incredible metals.

"WHO'S THAT!?" Jaco said, surprised.

Then, Turles hit Jaco over the head.

"Our ticket out of here."

Five figures emerged from the ship. It was the people who had been called by Serori earlier in the tournament.

Turles had his own squad, the Crusher Corps. Daiz, Cacao, Amond, Lakasei, and Rasin.

"Hehe. Hey there boss. We're ready to go if you are." Daiz said, throwing a steel ball up into the air and catching it as it fell.

"Yeah. Sorry Jaco, but we've gotta dash."

Jaco was in a daze, lying on the floor, Merus trying to contact him.

Turles walked onto the ship, stretching, letting out a loud yawn.

"Finally back here huh?" Amond said. He was a big guy, having scarlet colored skin and long, brown hair. He wore saiyan armor with spikes on his shoulderpads and blue pants under red pants.

"Yeah... we had some fun on Earth. You know, we may have to come back here soon enough." Turles said, walking off somewhere.

"Do you want to put your armor on?" Daiz asked, throwing his steel ball up.

"Yeah, I think I'll be changing back into my saiyan armor. Hehe, gotta be sturdy." He replied, going to his room on the ship.

As everything had concluded, the story of the tournament was ending, but another adventure was going to begin, involving the saiyans themselves. As this new tale begins, four months go by, and things change. 

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races | After Four Months |

Goku | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,200 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 90 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,340 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 720 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Canilipe | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 900 | Status : Alive |

| Arbor | Age : 29 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Gine | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,150 | Status : Alive |

| Fuita | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : Unknown | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 37 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,700 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Paragus | Age : 70 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 166 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 192 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 133 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 42 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 67 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 8,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 226 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 13 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 362 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 17 | Race : Human | Power Level : 55 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 12 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Rozu | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Suika | Age : 14 | Race : Human | Power Level : 50 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 176 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 18 | Race : Human | Power Level : 120 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 45 | Status : Alive |

| Roshi | Age : 320 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 42 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Bulma | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 44 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 40 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 28 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 16 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Jaco | Age : Unknown | Race : Beririn | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Omori | Age : 75 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Pilaf | Age : 21 | Race : Gremlin | Power Level : 3 | Status : Alive |

| Mai | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Shu | Age : 19 | Race : Dogman | Power Level : 14 | Status : Alive |

| Sano | Age : 22 | Race : Human | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Hercule | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 55 | Status : Alive |

| Daiz | Age : 17 | Race : Kabochan | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Amond | Age : 53 | Race : Nutsan | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Cacao | Age : 159 | Race : Ikonda-Seijin | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Lakasei | Age : 65 | Race : Beenz | Power Level : 68 | Status : Alive |

| Rasin | Age : 65 | Race : Beenz | Power Level : 68 | Status : Alive |

| Zack | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |


	39. Saiyan Survivors Arc Chapter 1

Four months had passed since the tournament. Of course though, everyone had remembered the events. The fights, such as Goku fighting against Krillin, or Vegeta vs Turles, but the biggest one in the whole tournament was none other than Turles vs Goku. It all went out with a bang, and peoples lives went on as normal afterwards.

But one thing of notice, was the promise that Goku and Arbor had made. After a few months, they'd head out on a trip to space, to find five surviving saiyans that had been rescued by Arbor years ago. Now, they were going to track them down.

Goku walked out onto the grass of the island Kame House was resting on. Krillin was asleep inside while Roshi was watching... television.

"Whoo! Today's the day! HEY! MASTER! I'M GOING SOMEWHERE FOR A WHILE! SEEYA!"

"Alright! Seeya Goku!" Roshi responded.

Goku called the Nimbus, and as it flew by, he leapt onto it, grasping the firm texture of the golden cloud as it shot up into the sky with him giggling like a child.

He flew over the sea, zooming past birds and such.

Arbor had told him where to find him, a remote island with a volcano at the end of it, he was living in a wooden home on the beachside alongside Tights and the old man named Omori, now he just had to get there.

Arbor was adjusting his armor, getting ready to go.

"Alright... we're gonna be leaving when he gets here, okay?"

Tights nodded, putting a scouter on his head. She had made it after a design he had given her, to help him sense the energy of living beings coming. It had a yellow glass with a black colored design.

"Thanks."

He pulled Tights in, giving her a small hug, and as he did, the scouter let out a beep. He had sensed a power coming in fast.

It was Goku, the boy jumping off the cloud, spinning through the air and plopping down onto the ground.

"Hey! I'm here!"

"Great, that means we can get going now. But before we leave, do you know anyone else we should bring along? Anyone we might need?" Arbor asked, walking out to the back of the home, stopping in the back doorway.

"We could get Vegeta, I know where's he living currently. Oh, and there's also a friend of mine named Yamcha who lives around there. He's not as strong as Vegeta but can still help out in terms of skill and his own strength."

"Okay, the prince and a human martial artist sounds like a good combo. Go get them, I'll be here."

Goku gave him a sign using two fingers, flying off into the sky on the Nimbus. As he flew, he saw the ship in the back. It was big, being circular in shape with a black coat of paint, having four rounds windows and two floors.

The cloud shot off through the sky, headed right for Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta walked around, feeling his legs out, a towel draped around his shoulders from training. In his right hand, he was holding a silver can of He-Tap, a soda.

He was wearing a new outfit. It looked like a blue tank top with tight, blue pants and white gloves with white boots, having blue metal on the ends.

"Hey! Vegeta! You gotta put your Gi away! Can't just leave it lying around!" Bulma shouted, Vegeta waving at her as he walked down a hall.

"Hm... more saiyans... even after a few months, it's hard to think about there being multiple surviving saiyans, especially some like Turles and his sister... hmph." Vegeta thought to himself.

As he walked, he saw Goku flying outside the window on the Nimbus, so, seeing him, he decided to go outside.

"Hm. Hey Goku! What's going on!?" Vegeta said, crushing the can of soda he had in his hands.

"Oh! I came to ask if you wanted to go on a trip with me and Arbor, and possibly Yamcha." Goku said.

"Sure, I've been waiting for some more action ever since the tournament. When will be leaving?"

"Later today!" Goku said.

Vegeta sighed a little.

"That's honestly a little late of an invite Goku... but I can pack up and be there soon. Tell Yamcha to come here to Capsule Corp and me and him can go together."

Goku nodded, flying off to where Yamcha was living with Suika and the others.

As he arrived, Yamcha was inside, trying on a new outfit given to him by Roshi. The old master had invited him to train with him, so, becoming his student, Roshi gave him the orange Gi of the school with the symbol and all.

He stretched out, jumping around with it.

"Just like Goku, Krillin, and Hercule... pretty neat!"

Then, he heard a knock at the door, walking over and opening it.

"Speak of the devil! Goku! How have you been all this time?"

"Good! I see Master Roshi's decided to train you too judging by that outfit! Where are the others though?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be one of his new students. And yeah, the others have gone out, I decided to stay here with Puar and Oolong. What brings you here? Just to visit?" Yamcha said.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a trip to space with me, Arbor, and Vegeta! We're gonna go on an adventure!"

"An adventure huh? Well... I can't say no to that! Sounds like it'll be some good fun!" Yamcha spoke, grinning.

"Great! When you're ready, just go to Vegeta at Capsule Corp, he's gonna be waiting for you! I'm headed back to the island!" Goku said, jumping on the cloud, waving before flying away.

Yamcha walked out of the home to wave before walking back in and closing the door.

"Hey! Puar! I'm gonna start packing! Tell the others when they get back that I've gone off on a trip!" Yamcha said, running to his bedroom.

The four of them all were going to embark on a spacial journey now, to find surviving saiyans, rescued by Arbor years ago. Yamcha, Arbor, Vegeta, and Goku. When they meet the saiyans, one of them four in particular will be surprised greatly...


	40. Saiyan Survivors Arc Chapter 2

Goku dropped down in the back of the home, seeing the ship.

"Wow... are we gonna go in this big thing!?" Goku said, eyeing it in awe.

"Yeah, my girlfriend made it over the course of the four months from after the tournament ended. It was finished about a month ago." Arbor said.

"Girlfriend? You mean that you... and Tights... are together?" Goku said, putting his fingers in between each other.

"Yep. We've been dating for two months now. We're both adults with no real relationships, so her and I decided to get together. No idea when or if we'll have a kid though." He answered.

Goku began to think about it. If Tights is a human, and Arbor's a saiyan, that means that their kid would be half and half. It was an interesting thought.

"So, when will the others be arriving?" Arbor asked.

"Soon. I bet they're done packing by now and are on their way. In the meantime, can we check the place out?"

Arbor nodded, opening the metallic door. It had removed itself, sliding off to the side, revealing the inside. The walls were blue with steel tiles on the floor. The main room was a training room with a ladder going up to a bedroom. In the training room, there were weights, a gravity modifier, a fridge, and training dummies.

Goku went in, being surprised. He climbed the ladder, seeing five beds with an extra fridge, a heater, and a TV.

"Woah..."

As Goku looked out through a window, Arbor grabbed a small drink from the fridge.

"Here we go..." Then, a small whirring was heard outside, a golden, box-shaped plane flying onto the scene.

It landed, dropping down in front of the black ship, Yamcha opening the back of it and waving.

Goku ran out of the ship, "HEY! GUYS! OVER HERE!"

Vegeta emerged from the driver's seat, looking at the ship.

"Reminds me of the Gravity Chamber that Bulma created..." He said, crossing his arms.

"Come inside! Bring your bags in!" Arbor said, peeking through the door.

Yamcha grabbed his and Vegeta's baggage, walking into the ship, the two of them checking the place out.

"It really is like the Gravity Pod! There's a modifier that goes up to 10x and a little higher... and there's weights around too!" Yamcha said.

Vegeta climbed up the stairs, having grabbed his bags. He put his bags next to a bed, stretching.

"This is gonna be so good!" Goku said.

The boy had an idea, so he could move around quicker when he required it. He called the Nimbus. The golden cloud flew into the ship and Goku rested it down on the floor, placing it there until he needed it.

Arbor walked out of the ship, waving.

"I'm gonna go say bye to Tights! I'll be back really fast! Start the ship up for me will ya!?" Arbor shouted, grinning.

As he went to say goodbye to his love and give her a hug, Yamcha looked over at the control panel.

"Turn it on huh? Here we go then..."

Yamcha pushed a button as Vegeta began to climb down the stairs, looking over at him. The ship began to activate slowly, lighting up as it got ready to takeoff.

Vegeta sat down, waiting while Arbor was running back.

"Yamcha! Push the purple button! I've already placed the coordinates! It'll send the ship to the place automatically!" He shouted, jumping into the door, performing a roll as he entered, Yamcha hitting the button, the door closing.

The ship blasted off into the air, blue flames emerging from the bottom as it launched upwards, Tights waving them off as the sky lit up. They blasted through the clouds, leaving the atmosphere. Goku watched in awe as the ship left the planet, gazing at the stars through the window, Yamcha being surprised at what was even happening while Arbor and Vegeta just waited through it.

The ship had lifted off into space, and with that, the travel began. As the dark ship zoomed by the stars, Yamcha looked over at Arbor.

"How long will it take to get there?" He asked.

"Well, I remember where I sent the kids. From Planet Vegeta, it was near equal distance that Earth was. So I'd say it'll only take about three to four days before we drop down on the planet." Arbor answered.

"Sounds good to me! Let's get training!" Yamcha said.

Goku hadn't been under 10x gravity influence much, but from his time spent on Vegeta for a year, he was used to it when Yamcha walked over, pushing the dial. It began to press down on them all, Vegeta and Arbor standing still, Arbor being the most used to it. Goku could feel it pushing him down, but he was willing to push against it.

Yamcha nearly collapsed, grunting. Vegeta looked over at him, scoffing.

"If you're going to set it to 10x, then you're going to have to get used to it! Stand up or I'll just turn the machine off!" He shouted out at him.

Yamcha looked down, grunting as he pushed himself upwards. He began to slowly rise, Goku doing the same, only the boy was moving faster. Yamcha was a little disappointed with himself. He was the only one who couldn't really stand this gravity very well, but he still had to try. Especially since he had about three or four days to practice. He began to swear to himself, that he'd continue to train because of them and their strength, to prove himself. Within the total six or eight days of travel from going there and going back, Yamcha would strengthen his body to be used to 10x Earth's gravity.

As the ship was blazing off through space though, something was coming straight at them. A small alert was heard, surprising Arbor.

 **"Fast moving object, headed towards our direction. Small in size in comparison to the ship."** The computer said as Arbor looked out on a screen, a camera being outside to show him what was going on.

"What is it...? Wait... that's a pod! Vegeta look!" Arbor said, pointing to the screen.

Vegeta came over, checking it out, then he had a realization.

"That is... it's one of the pods that we used to use back on Planet Vegeta... but what's one lone pod doing out here? And... it's flying in the direction of Earth."

Suddenly, the pod zoomed by them. Within it was none other than the saiyan from Vampa, having taken the pod Paragus and Broly were using. Romain.

Within her pod, she flew by them, moving straight towards Earth, ready to land.

"Should we turn around? After all, we aren't that far from Earth. Maybe we can see what's going on." Goku asked, looking out the window.

"No. We're going on this journey of ours. We'll notice if anything's happened when we get back." Arbor said, looking away from the screen towards Goku.

And so, the journey to the planet to find the surviving saiyans begins, all while a female saiyan warrior lands on Earth.


	41. Saiyan Survivors Arc Chapter 3

The pod that dashed by them was closing in on Earth. Romain sat inside, arms crossed as she was waiting. She was set to land at a random spot, so she was becoming prepared for any sort of creature or being she may meet due to how the machine from Planet Vegeta weakened her years ago.

The pod crashed down within the reach of a familiar mountain. As it landed, steam began to blow off of it, the door opening.

"This is it huh... Planet Earth..." She said quietly, stretching, feeling her body up a little.

Then, a little girl was heard.

"My... flowers..."

Romain turned around, seeing Chichi.

The pod had crushed some beautiful flowers that the girl was planting.

"Flowers? Hmph. Don't cry kid, they're just plants."

Chichi gripped her helmet, getting ready to throw the blade, but then she saw something peculiar. Romain's tail was unwrapped, waving around.

"You... have a tail! Are you related to Goku?" The little girl asked.

"Goku? I don't think I know anyone by that name, but if he had a tail like me, I assume that must mean he's a saiyan warrior like me... meaning... there must be more saiyans on this planet!" Romain said, coming to the revelation that more of the race survived besides those working for the frost demons.

"Saiyan warrior? I don't know what a saiyan is, but are you saying you're a warrior like him? I thought girl's weren't supposed to fight." Chichi asked.

Romain looked at her, grunting.

"What are ya talking about!? Girls can fight all they want! What gave you the idea we couldn't, huh kid?"

"I've never really seen a girl fighter... huh... this changes some things... but if you're looking for Goku, I can tell you where he might be. It's pretty far from here, but you should be able to find it soon enough. He was with a girl who my dad recognized as a person from Capsule Corp. I don't know what it looks like, but if you ask around, you'll find it. He might be there." Chichi responded.

Romain was interested. She wanted to meet this Goku kid if he was actually a saiyan, so, she waved to Chichi, walking off.

"Alright, then my search begins. Keep the pod kid, I can't really fly it around now anyways. Seeya!" Romain waved goodbye, headed off to a nearby forest.

With the introduction of Romain, Chichi felt inspired. Maybe she could be a fighter like Goku and win over his heart now. Things were starting to get interesting for her.

* * *

Goku stretched, trying to jump before being pulled downwards.0

"This is so new..." Goku said.

"Ah, that's right. Goku's a saiyan, but he hasn't spent as much time in 10x gravity. He was sent off at a rather young age, so I'd assume he's only gotten it down about halfway, like Yamcha and Suika now." Arbor said, releasing his own thoughts.

Goku punched the air once, taking on his stance as he began to practice moving, struggling.

Yamcha stood tall, grunting, stretching one arm over the other before dropping down and doing pushups.

Vegeta decided to do pushups, performing them with one hand as Arbor sat down, watching them go at it.

In this time, about four days passed. Four days worth of training, meaning they had all grown slightly stronger.

They were arriving on the planet, a purple colored world with a greyish green moon, larger than the moon of Earth. The ship entered the atmosphere of the world, docking down on a large plain. The grass was blowing in the wind, the purple sky shining, the two suns being out.

The door opened up, Goku being the first to get out, stretching his back and arms out wide with a grin on his face.

"Welcome to Planet Metamor guys!" Arbor said, looking up at the sky.

Yamcha came outside, falling over due to Vegeta having pushed him, the human martial artist landing on the grass.

"Ngh! The grass is soft... but the ground's hard of course!" He said jokingly, getting up and rubbing his chin.

Vegeta looked around.

"So, the saiyans, you sent them here?" Vegeta asked, looking over at Arbor.

"Yeah. I figured they'd be safe here. The people of this planet are peaceful, you know, the metamorans?"

"Hm. Metamorans. Aren't those the beings that practice fusion? The combining of two people to make someone greater?" Vegeta said, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, that's them. I'm surprised you know. Maybe we could learn something while we're here, hehe." Arbor responded.

Vegeta was slightly interested in learning this fusion technique, but he was mainly focused on locating the saiyans. They looked around, Goku seeing something.

"Hey! There's a village! We can go over there and check things out!" He said, running ahead of them all. Arbor closed the ship, the three of them following the boy towards the village.

As they arrived, they could see villagers walking around, wearing the metamoran garbs. Black vests with baggy pants or tights with sashes around their waists.

"Start asking around for people with tails. I doubt they'd cut theirs off." Vegeta said.

They all began to go around, speaking to others. Goku went to an elder, showing him his tail, asking if he's seen anyone with a tail like him. Then, the old man nodded.

"Indeed. There's a group of them outside the village, not very far from here, living in a camp. Just go down that way and you're set." He answered, pointing in a certain direction.

The boy went to the others.

"Guys, an old guy told me where we could find them! That way! Let's go!" He said.

He lead the others in a certain direction, but before they could leave, someone spoke.

"Vegeta? Is that you?" The voice said.

Vegeta turned around, seeing a brown haired boy, about the same age as him. He wore armor... saiyan armor. And lastly, he had a tail, spinning around behind him.

"That's... a saiyan!" Yamcha exclaimed, surprised.

"It really is you! Haha! And you've got some friends with you! It's so good to finally meet you! A friend of mine's been telling me all about you!" He said, rapidly shaking Vegeta's hand, the saiyan confused.

Who could know so much about him? It's so strange.

"You're a saiyan... what's your name" He asked.

"My name's Nori. I'm 17 years old. Come on! I'll take you and your friends to meet my friends, they're saiyans too!" The teen said, chuckling as he walked off somewhere with a grin, leading them to a camp.


	42. Saiyan Survivors Arc Chapter 4

The group had found one of the saiyans they came searching for, named Nori. He was now going to lead them right to the camp of the surviving saiyans, the ones that Arbor had saved years ago from the destruction of the planet. The exact amount of saiyans living there was unknown for now, but Arbor did only send five off, so it might be a pretty good idea to expect all five or maybe a little less.

"How much longer till we get there?" Yamcha asked.

"Not much farther. It's just a little home, like a large hut that only we live in, plenty of space. We're almost there."

Soon enough, they arrived at the hut, being big enough to fit a whole group of more than 10 people.

"Come on inside!" Nori said, waving the four of them in. As they entered, a short saiyan with spiked up hair was sitting down, writing steps for something. He had a dark blue jumpsuit with salmon colored armor, wearing a yellow scouter. A tail was waving behind him.

"Hey! Tarble! We're back!"

Instantly, several thoughts began to race through Vegeta's head.

Tarble, the saiyan who was sitting down, turned, making Vegeta's brain go even more wild.

"Brother? Older brother! Vegeta, it's you!" Tarble said, chuckling as he got up, moving towards Vegeta with a smile.

"T-Tarble? You're... here!?" Vegeta said, nervous and shocked.

"Wait. Older brother? This guy's your brother?!" Goku said, looking at the two of them.

"Yes... Tarble is my brother, younger than me by 4 years, meaning he's the same age as you Goku."

Goku looked at Tarble, pretty confused. It was interesting to learn that Vegeta had a brother, maybe all saiyans have siblings, after all Turles mentioned a saiyan who was Goku's brother.

"Hey. Arbor. Where's your brother?" Goku asked, looking up at him.

"Huh? I don't have a brother. Only a mother and father, though, I assume they've passed on by now, what with the destruction of our world and all."

Goku's thought was disproven.

"So, Tarble, where are the others? If there are any others." Yamcha questioned.

"Others? Oh right! You've met Nori already, there are two others. Two girls, one being the same age as Vegeta and the other being 13, so the same age as me and Goku." He said as Nori looked around.

"Only four? Shouldn't there have been a fifth?" Arbor asked, crossing his arms.

"There was, but before we can encountered the metamorans, he was killed by a beast. His name was Celtuce. The girls are named Kasava, the younger one, and the older one is named Kosho."

Arbor was a little disappointed that one of them had perished and was sad as well, but he was satisfied with the fact that four of them were still alive.

"Hey! Tarble! What were you drawing?" Yamcha said, looking at his notes.

It showed some sort of dance, involving three movements, along with angles and a list of... requirements?

"Huh? Oh. I was just making a step by step sheet for something the inhabitants of the planet taught me. They call it fusion, by performing a dance and getting it right, they can merge into a powerful being. Pretty cool right?"

Yamcha picked up the instructions, reading.

"Says you have to be the same race for it to work properly... huh. Guess there's no interracial fusion then. Can you show us?"

"Sure. But I'll do it with you. The fusion only wears off after 30 minutes, don't wanna wait that long, so me and you will do the poses." Tarble responded.

He walked over to Yamcha, taking a few steps to the right, putting his arms out to the right as well. He directed his partner to put his arms to the left.

"Hey Vegeta, Tarble's pretty cool! Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Arbor spoke.

Vegeta answered, "I never really thought of him till now."

"You know, I figured he'd be like you or Turles, but he's more like me, with a kind and calm personality." Goku said, watching them perform each step.

"That's why I never thought about him. Tch. Before Arbor sent him off to this place, father was going to exile him."

"Whaaat!? Why?" Goku questioned him, looking bewildered.

"For saiyans, his type of personality wasn't warrior-like, especially since he was the king's second son. So, Tarble was planned to be exiled, but Arbor here got to him first I guess."

Then, as they spoke, Yamcha and Tarble finished the demonstration.

"Aaaaand we're done! That's how fusion is performed! Remember, you have to get every step correct, if you mess up once, the whole thing could fail. Guys?"

They all looked over, nodding.

"Maybe you should spend some time with him. You know, maybe a spar? Or a talk?" Arbor suggested, looking down at Vegeta.

He grunted, crossing his arms.

"Fine... Hey! Tarble! You and me! Let's spar! Right now!" He said, scoffing.

Tarble looked at his older brother, grinning.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go outside, we have a little battleground in the back for training." He said, cracking his knuckles, leading them all outside.

As they walked to the outside, Nori shouted, "Tarble! I'm going to go look for the girls! Okay?"

"Got it! We're just gonna be out here in the back having some fun!"

Nori gave him a thumbs up before setting out, the other five of them all walking out onto the training grounds. Vegeta went on one side, Tarble on the other. The two of them faced each other as Vegeta took on a combat stance of his own, Tarble copying it. Two royal brothers, now facing off with one another in a sparring match. The saiyans had been found, and now was the time to test their mettle.


	43. Saiyan Survivors Arc Chapter 5

"So, brother, after all these years, I really wanna see how you've improved!" Tarble said with a grin on his face, being as cheerful as ever.

He was ready for this fight. His older brother, finally reunite they were. He wanted to see how strong Vegeta had become after so long since they last knew each other.

"Let's just get on with it. Ready?"

Tarble nodded.

Suddenly, Vegeta flew straight at Tarble, running along the dirt, reeling his right arm back, attempting to strike his jaw, but he was blocked, being stopped in place.

Vegeta used this, sending a knee upwards, striking his younger brother in the side.

Having been caught off guard, Vegeta quickly performed a maneuver, swiping the scouter and putting it on, reading his power level.

"Tch. 60. You're still weaker than me." Vegeta said, throwing the scouter off, Yamcha catching it.

"W-What!?" Tarble said, surprised before having a fist planted in his stomach.

Vegeta thought the fight was over, but then, Tarble slammed his head down onto his brother's sending him downwards, allowing for the latter to gain some distance.

Tarble stretched, looking over at Vegeta.

He overlapped his hands, a purple light appearing, surprising them. Tarble was utilizing Ki, using a technique that Vegeta used to use back before he lost access to most of his abilities.

"That's my move... hehe.." Vegeta said.

Now though, this was an opportunity. Goku could mimic the Kamehameha so easily after seeing it. Vegeta took this chance. If Tarble used it, he could copy it and use his long lost ability.

"GALICK... GUUUUUUN!" As Tarble fired it, his older brother kept a hawk's eye on each movement and how the blast moved.

The purple colored beam moved fast towards Vegeta, breaking the dirt below them apart as it zoomed straight at him. He put his arms up, blocking as it collided, a glorious burst of lights firing off of him.

After the attack cleared up, Vegeta's arms were scratched, but he still had a smirk on his face.

"Y-You took it head on!?" Tarble asked, surprised.

But this was no time to be surprised. Vegeta dashed forward, punching Tarble once before performing a frontflip over him.

Before he hit the ground, he overlapped both of his hands.

"Thanks for showing me my technique Tarble... now... time to reclaim it!"

A purple orb formed in his hands as he hit the ground, his younger brother spinning around to face him.

Black and pinkish lights blasted off of Vegeta as he thrusted his body and hands forward, letting out a small breath before shouting.

"GAAAAAAALICK GUUUUUUUUN!"

The same beam fired out, but Vegeta's was stronger, bigger, and faster.

It hit Tarble head on, causing him to go skidding through the ground, the dirt breaking apart as he moved, grunting, trying to block. His defense was shattered though, causing the blast to completely blow him away.

Everyone looked on in surprise. Yamcha wished he could do that, but he had no form of Ki experience, and Goku was surprised. This was the first Ki attack he had seen his friend perform.

As the blast vanished, Tarble shook his head before hearing a shout.

"TAAAAAAAAARBLE!"

Vegeta screamed, running right at him before socking him directly in the jaw.

He then slammed both fists on his head like a sledgehammer, but before he hit the ground, Vegeta grabbed him by the jumpsuit collar, pulling him back up and striking his mouth again.

Arbor felt like he was going too far, but then again, this seemed like a brotherly dispute, so, he had decided not to bother intervening, besides, Vegeta was stronger than him anyways.

"Tarble. You're strong compared to others I know, but you're fighting's a little off! You need to learn some more to always keep your guard up, or else something like what I just pulled will happen again, got it!?" Vegeta said, shouting right in his face, the little brother seeming a little offput and scared.

"Yes big brother! I've got it!" Tarble said.

"Good. We can continue the fight if you'd like to keep going, however, I'd advise not to, as from what just happened, I can tell the fight is already over, even if you get back up."

"No. I've had enough. But, I do want to fight someone else. I wanna try sparring Goku over there, a saiyan my age, I want to see how strong he is!" Tarble spoke, pointing at Goku.

"Me? Okay then!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, walking to the others.

He grinned though. He had some fun with that small little clash. And now, Tarble was about to fight someone stronger than himself, as much as he hates to admit it, Goku.

The two came onto the battlefield, preparing for their match.

"Let's get going!" Tarble said, powering up as he ran at Goku, the two of them trading punches.

Goku grinned, laughing as he managed to strike Tarble.

"This is fun!" Goku said, Tarble being taken aback.

 _"He's... slightly stronger than brother! That's crazy! He's a kid like me, yet he's still stronger than my older brother Vegeta... This is gonna be good!"_ He thought to himself.

Tarble performed a flip, creating a ball of Ki, hurling it at Goku, the ball detonating before hitting him, blinding him with the explosion.

He ran forward, grabbing his legs with his tail to trip him up, dragging him around.

Goku was surprised, his head being dragged along the dirt.

Tarble used his tail, sending Goku into a spin by tossing him through the air and out towards the sky.

As Tarble got ready to fire another blast, the boy reached to his back, pulling out the powerpole, grinning.

He spun it around before extending, allowing him to dodge the blast after it was fired.

The pole retracted, but it went downwards, bringing him down instead, allowing him to kick Tarble in the chin.

As the fight kept going, someone arrived, kicking up the dirt.

"Oi! We're back!" A woman shouted out.

She had dark skin with short black hair and a figure similar to Bulma. She wore armor similar to Nappa's, the warrior working for Shiva, and had a tail wrapped around her waist. Beside her was another woman who was definitely older than her, having a body like Romain with long, brown hair. Her tail was unwrapped and she wore armor similar to Fasha with purple and blue colorings, having black stockings that stopped at her thighs.

In front of them was Nori, waving.

"Hey! Guys! We're here!" He said, chuckling.


	44. Saiyan Survivors Arc Finale

"Nori! You're back! And you brought the girls back too!" Tarble said.

"You didn't have to send him to get us. We were going to come back anyways." The girl with purple armor said.

"Goku, brother, Arbor, Yamcha. Allow me to introduce the other two saiyans of our group. Kasava, the one with the darker skin, and Sarada, the older one with long hair. It's only been us four living alongside the metamorans."

Kasava looked around at the group, crossing her arms.

"Are they saiyans as well? I can see tails on two of them, not the other two." She pointed at Goku and Arbor, then at Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Kasava. That's the prince of our race with the spiky hair over there. Tarble's brother, Prince Vegeta."

"Wait. The prince? So this is the Vegeta we've heard so much about? Then where's your tail?" Kasava asked, walking around and checking Vegeta out.

"I lost it back when I was younger. My mother brought me to Earth, where I lived alongside Goku over here." He said, pointing over to Goku.

Then he pointed behind him.

"Yamcha here isn't a saiyan by the way. He's a human friend of ours we brought along."

"Human? Like the race that lives on Earth? Hm... he looks strong..." Sarada said, scratching her chin.

"You guys should all spar! Have some fun and all that! Goku, maybe you can speak with Nori and the others, just to learn more since you don't know about our race as much as Vegeta and I do." Arbor said.

Sarada tapped Yamcha, leading her over to a place where they could fight.

"You and I should go for a spar. Nori can join in as well! Let's see what a strong human has to offer." She said, grinning as the three of them went to fight, Yamcha being a little worried that he might lose.

Kasava looked over at Goku.

"So, you don't really know much about our race?"

"No. I was raised on Earth for most of my life with Vegeta and his mom. The only thing I know is that we have tails, our planet is gone, and that I have an older brother."

"Funny thing is, I don't know much about our homeworld either. Same age as you, remember? I never got the chance to learn either. That's why the others have been helping me out. If you want to maybe learn about an older brother, you should probably ask Arbor or Nori. They might know, maybe even Sarada."

Goku nodded.

"But wait, how come you guys never left this planet? Maybe Celtuce would have survived."

"That's the thing, our pods blew up before we had any chance like that. As soon as we all got out, after a minute, all of them suddenly exploded." She answered, looking up. "We've never been anywhere else besides here."

Goku was confused. Why would the pods blow up? Maybe he had to speak to Arbor on this one.

So, Goku got up, walking over to the tall saiyan as he sat down, watching Yamcha, Sarada, and Nori spar.

"Hey, Arbor, do you know why the pods would blow up? Kasava told me that they were destroyed not long after they got out."

He looked over at the boy, arms crossed.

"Huh? Oh right. I almost forgot about that, it was so long ago. I set the pods to auto self destruct one minute after they exited. I did it so that Frieza wouldn't be able to track them down. The planet may have been destroyed, but that damned emperor would still have the logs to all pods if the pod is still capable of being used. So, he'd easily track the kids down and root it out from Planet Vegeta, that means they'd die. So, did you have anything else to ask?"

"Yeah. Do I have a brother? I mean, did you know him at least?"

Arbor scratched his chin, slightly leaning back.

"A brother..? Got any sort of name? Maybe?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah. Turles mentioned a name, Raditz."

"Raditz? Raditz... right! Yeah! There was a tournament for the kids before the planet was destroyed by Frieza. Raditz, along with Turles and a friend of theirs, I think named Daikon, won in the end, then they went offworld on a mission. I don't know what happened to your brother, but perhaps he survived since Turles was on Earth. As for Daikon, I'm not sure."

Goku was interested now. He wanted to find his brother, but he had no idea where to start. It was so strange for him to learn of a family. What if his parents were alive? His mother? His father? For now though, he decided not to focus on that all too much.

He got up, looking around.

"Hey! Tarble!" Goku shouted, smiling as he waved over to him.

The saiyan looked over, waiting.

"Do you guys wanna come back to Earth with us!?" He suggested.

Vegeta and Arbor all looked over as Yamcha was trying to fight Nori and Sarada, but he was losing.

"Back to Earth? With you guys?"

"Yeah! It'd be great! We could have all of the saiyans on one world back together again!" Goku continued.

"Maybe so... hey, kid. How many saiyans are on the planet then?" Sarada said, intrigued.

Vegeta stood up for this one.

"Approximately four only. Me, Arbor here, Goku, and my mother, the queen. Two others came to the planet as well though, but we have no idea where they are."

"Four only huh? So we'd make eight then. I guess we could come. Though, we'd have to say our goodbyes to the people of this world first." Nori said, scratching his chin with a slight grin.

Sarada then pointed at them.

"Hey, hey! I got to spar the human, however, I want to see what other saiyans are capable of!"

Goku stood up, putting the powerpole down.

"I'll fight you. I wanna see what all of you are capable of!"

Sarada grinned, nodding with a smirk.

Kasava looked at Nori, crossing her arms, not looking too happy.

She walked over, pulling him away, whispering into his ear.

"Oi. Nori. Are you sure we should go back to Earth?"

"What do you mean? Of course we should!" He said as she pulled him away from the others.

"I don't know man. Part of me thinks we should stay here. After all, we could just live with the metamorans. On top of that, they kind of need our help. They aren't very strong, the fusion is the only thing they got going for them. What if a big threat comes while we're missing? Something like what happened to Celtuce."

"I... guess you're right... defending the people of this planet would be great too. I mean, we could, yeah."

Sarada and Goku stood, facing off with each other, both of them smiling, ready to fight.

"Let's get started already! I'm tired of waiting!" Sarada said, cracking her knuckles as Goku spun the powerpole, nodding.

"Right!"

He extended it, flying right at her, kicking her stomach, causing her to be pushed backwards.

As she recovered from the attack, Goku was surprised to see her charge into him, slamming her side onto his body, slamming him into a rock.

"Tarble. I know how strong you and Nori are, but how strong is this girl compared to Goku?" Vegeta said, grunting as he watched.

Tarble took off his scouter, pushing a few buttons on the side.

"See for yourself." He said, handing the scouter over to him.

Vegeta checked her power, all while she kicked Goku into the air, attempting to strike his jaw, but he had used his tail to latch onto her arm, countering with a strong kick to her cheek.

"What?! She's as strong as he is... it's an even match then. So, I'm guessing Sarada's the strongest out of you four?" Vegeta said, a little surprised.

"Yeah. She's the strongest out of all of us."

Sarada let out a shout, running at Goku, sliding her leg down, tripping him up into the air. As he was floating above her leg, he did a spin, kicking the side of her head before being grabbed by the leg and dropped down onto the ground.

Before Goku hit the ground though, he pulled out the powerpole, extending it to the point where it had hit her in the forehead, knocking her back as he hit the ground.

"Gotcha." He said calmly, still grinning.

Sarada smirked, gripping his tail, stunning him. She lifted the boy up, laughing out into the air as he could barely even move.

"You're an interesting one... we're fighting it out evenly matched. A saiyan raised in space against one who was raised on a harmless planet. It's funny if you ask me. You're a good fighter Goku... so let's see if you've got anymore tricks up your sleeve."

She let go of his tail, attempting to kick him midair, but after regaining control over his body, he used the pole, extending to gain some distance before retracting. However, as it retracted, she grabbed onto it, being pulled straight at him, their heads colliding, both of them letting out grunts of pain, the boy being sent backwards.

As he hit the dirt, he put the pole back in the sling on his back, wiping his mouth, laughing.

"This is fun! So... let's get serious!"

Goku jumped up, slamming one foot down as he landed, taking on his fighting stance.

She watched, taking on a saiyan combat stance, getting ready.

With that, the two of them flew at each other, trading punches, even ending up in a small bind, Goku's fist striking her cheek as her fist struck his. As this happened, Goku shot one knee up, hitting her in the gut. She retaliated, driving her elbow into his ribs, throwing him away.

Goku then put his hands together, deciding to try something once more.

"KAAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAAAA... MEEEEE.."

"Oh. We're doing this now huh? Well guess what, Tarble isn't the only one capable of doing things like that! Haaaa..." Her eyes flashed slightly as a purple light emerged from her hands before becoming an indigo color.

She put both hands together, a large, indigo colored orb forming in between both palms, lights bursting off of them as she began to scream.

They both screamed at once.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sarada fired her indigo blast, spirals being around the outside of it and it rushed towards him. Goku fired off the Kamehameha, his blue blast colliding with hers, the two attacks flashing together before both of them gave in, both attacks being destroyed in an explosion, both of them being sent flying.

Sarada got up fast, groaning before letting out another shout, planting her foot before releasing, charging right at him, her fist held high. Goku struggled to get up, but he still managed to stand. He saw her coming at him, so, before she hit, he ducked down, narrowly avoiding the punch, standing up, his head pushing into her stomach, damaging her.

She let out a grunt, tumbling backwards, both of them panting.

"Let's wrap this up! Come on!" Nori said.

"Right! We're done..." Sarada said, grinning as she dropped onto her back, lying down.

Goku looked down at her, tired.

"That was really... fun!" He said, laughing as she looked at him, slowly getting up.

Sarada stood, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at Goku.

"Yeah... you did real fine kid." She said with a grin.

Then, Yamcha called to them.

"Hey! Why don't we get going now guys?!"

As he spoke, Sarada and Goku walked back over to the group, and then they all got ready to go. All of them said goodbye to the metamorans, especially the saiyans. However, Nori and Kasava refrained from doing so.

After they had all said goodbye, Arbor lead everyone back to the ship.

"Okay... let's get going!" He said, walking in, showing everyone the inside of the ship.

Sarada and the others looked around, having never seen something like this. Arbor was pulled away by Kasava to talk as the others looked around.

Sarada tapped the center.

"Huh. What's this? I've never really seen something like this before."

"Gravity modifier. It's good for training. You can raise it up to a decent level and change the gravity of this room." Yamcha said, looking over at her.

Tarble looked around the ship, Vegeta looking over at him.

"Beds are up here. Take the ladder, and choose a bed." He said, pointing up as his little brother walked over to the ladder.

Arbor boarded the ship, telling them all, "It's time to take off! Let's go!" He said, putting the coordinates back for Earth, the door shutting.

Sarada looked around, realizing something,

"Where are Kasava and Nori? Are they upstairs?" She said, confused.

"Nope. They're outside."

"What!? Outside!? Why?!" Tarble asked with a concerned tone.

"The two of them didn't want to come. Kasava had decided that they should stay here, to defend the planet just in case, after all, metamorans themselves aren't very strong. The two of them have promised to keep up with their training as best they can, and I gave them a little communicator. That way they can contact me whenever they wish to come to Earth." Arbor had answered, having a slight grin.

"So they're staying behind huh? Hm... well, it's their choice, maybe it's for the best. Then we should just get going to Earth and give them our best wishes!" Tarble said.

With that, the ship began to rise into the air, Nori and Kasava sitting down, watching it slowly take off. The two saiyans waved to them all as they left, Goku looking out the window and waving back as the ship shot off into the air, blasting through the sky and into space.

The six of them had all left, and as they left, time passed. Training, sleeping, conversing. They had all been up to stuff for a while, then, three days passed this time, the ship had moved faster, and they were now back home.

As the ship arrived at Arbor's place, they all walked out, looking around.

"This is it. Earth." Arbor spoke as he was first to exit the ship.

Sarada and Tarble came out, looking around.

Vegeta had instantly decided on something.

"Sarada. Tarble. You two should come with me, to Capsule Corp. That's my home." He said.

"Alright. We'll go. I wanna see what your place is like bro." Tarble said.

Yamcha looked over.

"Hey! We're gonna come along too!" He said, Goku standing next to him, the boys having smiles.

"Yeah, I know. So, let's just go, come on." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as he lead them over to the box plane he and Yamcha arrived in before they went to Metamor.

"Guess you guys are taking it from here huh? Then I'll leave you to it!" Arbor said, waving them off as they boarded the plane, getting ready to take off.

Though, as they were leaving to Capsule Corp, someone was going to meet them there.

A woman walked into the city, grunting, looking around.

"Where is it? I just have to find it." She said.

Romain had arrived in the city where Capsule Corp was, and now that they were all back, they'd have an encounter with her soon enough. 

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races | After Four Months |

Goku | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,200 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 90 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 720 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 70 | Status : Alive |

| Canilipe | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 900 | Status : Alive |

| Arbor | Age : 29 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 70 | Status : Alive |

| Gine | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,150 | Status : Alive |

| Fuita | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 37 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,700 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Paragus | Age : 70 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 166 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 192 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 133 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 42 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 67 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 8,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 226 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 13 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 362 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 17 | Race : Human | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 12 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Rozu | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Suika | Age : 14 | Race : Human | Power Level : 50 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 176 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 18 | Race : Human | Power Level : 120 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 45 | Status : Alive |

| Roshi | Age : 320 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 42 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Bulma | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 44 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 40 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 28 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 16 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Jaco | Age : Unknown | Race : Beririn | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Omori | Age : 75 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Pilaf | Age : 21 | Race : Gremlin | Power Level : 3 | Status : Alive |

| Mai | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Shu | Age : 19 | Race : Dogman | Power Level : 14 | Status : Alive |

| Sano | Age : 22 | Race : Human | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Hercule | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 55 | Status : Alive |

| Daiz | Age : 17 | Race : Kabochan | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Amond | Age : 53 | Race : Nutsan | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Cacao | Age : 159 | Race : Ikonda-Seijin | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Lakasei | Age : 65 | Race : Beenz | Power Level : 68 | Status : Alive |

| Rasin | Age : 65 | Race : Beenz | Power Level : 68 | Status : Alive |

| Zack | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Sarada | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Nori | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Kasava | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |


	45. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 1

They had all come to Earth, Tarble sitting beside Sarada in the plane as Vegeta tried piloting, grunting as they flew through the sky.

Arbor was on the island with Tights, getting some relaxation in after they returned. Most of them had slight growths in their power level, allowing them to become a bit stronger, Goku now standing at 85 with his power.

Bulma was waiting in Capsule Corp, sitting in her researching room, trying to figure out how she could possibly upgrade the chamber.

Suika opened the door, looking around.

"Bulma! I was wondering if I could train again?"

"Trying to improve while the boys are gone huh? You've got determination."

Suika nodded, tapping his fists.

"Rozu's back at home with Puar and Oolong, so I came by to train, just so I could catch up when they get back."

"You should go train with Krillin and Hercule with the old man. Maybe that'd help."

"That'd probably be good, but I have no idea if he'd even train me, the old man seems strong since he trained Goku, but I'm not sure if he'll train me."

As he spoke, the sliding door was suddenly broken apart, being knocked off of the hinges.

Romain entered, her armor scratched, clothing slightly torn.

"Is this Capsule Corp?" She said, looking around.

Bulma and Suika walked out of the researching room.

"Hey! My door!" Bulma said.

"Who are you!?" Suika asked, assuming a fighting position as she looked towards them.

"My name is Romain. Now, I'll ask once more. Is this Capsule Corp?"

Suika looked at her, seeing the tail she had, a little offput.

"Yeah... this is... by any chance, are you related to Goku?"

"Again someone mentions this Goku kid... now I'm interested! If there's someone else with a tail like me, I wanna meet them."

"Well, he isn't here right now, he's off on a trip."

"Really? Is that so? Then I'm gonna have to find some other way to have fun... so you and me, right now."

"Fine, I'm ready anyways."

Because of this, Romain ran forward, the attendants of the corporation, getting some distance as she kicked Suika outside, having looped behind him.

He crashed into the dirt, slowly getting up, grunting.

Suika ran at her, elbowing her chin before doing a small flip, sending two kicks into his ribs to launch himself off of her.

She grunted, looking over at him as he landed.

"Your fighting's good, but your battle power is low from how you hit, you're weaker than me."

"Battle power? What do you mean by that?"

"Tch. If only I had my scouter, then I could really measure it."

As they were just getting into it though, a plane flew over them, the box plane the others were flying in.

"Here it is! Vegeta's home!" Goku said, looking out the window, pointing it out to Sarada and Tarble.

"Wow... your place is so big brother!" Tarble said, looking over it.

"I moved in about maybe a year ago. My girlfriend lives there with her parents."

Romain looked up at the plane, grinning.

"Is that him? Is he here?" She asked.

Bulma looked up at it, nodding.

"Yeah. They're here alright."

The plane landed, locking itself in place as the back dock opened up, Goku being the first to exit.

"Bulma! We're here!"

But then he saw Romain and Suika looking over, being a little confused.

"Uh... who is she?" The boy asked.

Tarble walked out, seeing her tail.

"Another saiyan? I don't think you mentioned anyone like her." He said.

"She's new! She came looking for you though Goku." Suika said, Vegeta and the others coming out of the plane.

"Someone new who knows me?" Goku thought, scratching his chin.

"Well, I don't know you, but someone mentioned you had a tail like me, so here I am."

Vegeta looked over as he came out, Romain looking at him directly.

"Huh? Prince Vegeta!? What are you doing here?!" She asked with a surprised tone.

"I've been living here for years. I also brought my brother and another saiyan here to Earth. And there's a fifth saiyan living on an island we just left. Basically, I'm here because this is the new home for saiyans." He stated, staring her down.

"A new home for saiyans huh? Well... it's good to meet you all then. I'm Romain, Prince Vegeta."

"You don't have to address me like a prince. After all this time of living on Earth, I may as well give up on that, I'll never become king and just being the prince is pointless now, even if it's apart of my pride."

"Hey!" Goku shouted out, everyone looking over at him.

"Romain! I want to spar you! It'll be fun!" He said, chuckling.

Bulma sighed, rubbing her nosebridge.

"Soon as you guys get back, Goku gets right to the fighting..." She mumbled.

Suika looked over at Bulma.

"I'm gonna train in the pod Bulma. I'll be out soon though!" He said, walking towards it, Yamcha steadily moving up behind him.

"Don't forget me!" He said, grinning.

Tarble looked around as Kabu stood behind him. Vegeta waved them over, walking towards the door.

"You two, come along with me." He said, Bulma watching him lead them in.

"So, I guess they're gonna stay with us then? Well, I guess it's fine. We still have plenty of rooms." She said, following after them.

"Now... about that spar..." Romain said, looking towards Goku, the two of them grinning.

"I've waited to meet you kid! So, let's go at it!" She said, running towards him immediately.

"Right!" Goku shouted out, using his powerpole to extend himself towards her, his leg outstretched in a kick position.

This was their return to Earth, the encounter with Romain, and so on. However, something bigger will be arriving. While it seems as if there are no real threats, something dangerous is coming, moving along the desert, four jeeps, a man with great strength sitting in one of them, holding a dragon ball.


	46. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 2

A day had passed since they arrived back on Earth. Everyone had gotten acquainted with one another now. Goku had gotten the radar from Bulma. As it had been a year since the usage of the balls, Goku desired to search for them, to find the four star ball. As for Romain though, with nowhere to go...

"Hey! Can't this thing go faster!?" She shouted.

Goku was gripping the Nimbus, grunting as she held onto him.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Romain pulled out the radar, holding onto Goku with her other arm.

"It's somewhere here in the desert, just keep going ahead! The six star ball!"

Meanwhile, a familiar face was headed towards there as well.

"Emperor Pilaf. The ball is just a bit ahead, should we land?" Mai said, the Pilaf Gang being within a flying fortress.

"No need to land! We'll just drop ourselves out when we get there! We'll use the little dropping elevator, you know?" Pilaf said as Mai nodded, looking at a large dragon ball radar attached to a computer. Though, they couldn't tell which ball it was.

Within an antique shop in a desert, an old man was shining some objects. Dragon balls. Rather, these were fake dragon balls, all being stored in a box and being sold off for unreasonable prices, being passed off as real.

The man chuckled, grinning.

Suddenly, the doors to the shop opened as Shu and Mai entered, looking around.

"Where is it?" Shu asked, looking at swords and crowns and so much other stuff.

"Ah, customers! What do you need?"

"We were lead here to find something. A small, orange ball with red stars." Mai said, showing him an image on a poster.

The man examined the poster, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, I think I got something like that. One of a kind! A rare ball with four stars!" He said, snickering as he pulled one of the fake balls out, showing it to them.

"The four star ball huh? We'll take it." Shu said, pulling out a large amount of zeni, dropping it onto the counter, surprising the man.

They grabbed the ball, marching outside as the man grabbed all of the money.

"Oh boy! I'm rich! Hehe! Those fools..." He said to himself, putting the money under his shelf.

They walked out, showing the ball to their lord.

"You got it!? The four star ball... hehe! We're getting closer and closer to our goal... to dominate the world!" He said, cackling.

Then, the Nimbus zoomed by, Goku and Romain dropping off onto the ground.

Pilaf and his minions spotted Goku and Romain, all of them having flashbacks to when he destroyed their castle.

"Crap! It's him! We've gotta go!" Pilaf said, but Goku had already seen them.

"Hey... it's you guys! Pilaf! And... you have the four star ball!? It wasn't even on the radar! You must have just shown up!" Goku said, surprised.

"I want my grandpa's ball back, okay?" He said, getting ready to take it from them.

Pilaf grunted.

"No! It's ours! Mai, Shu, let's make our getaway!" Mai pulled out a gun, shooting at Goku as Romain kept pushing a button on the side of the radar.

The gang retreated, going back to their fortress. As they ran away, Romain shouted at Goku,

"Hey! Kid! It's a fake! They found a fake one. The six star ball is somewhere around here, however, we don't know where it could be. On top of that... someone else is headed here as well. The two star ball is coming near."

"Two star? Why's it coming here!?" Goku asked.

Romain told him to hide, the two of them hiding on the side of the antique shop as cars began to pull up.

A man jumped out of the lead car, having spiked up auburn hair. He had no shirt but he wore a blue coat with brown gloves and a red ascot. The man had a golden belt, blue baggy pants and brown boots.

"Colonel Silver. We'll be waiting out here for you!" One of the other drivers said. They all had a logo on their clothing. 'RR'. The logo was a red ribbon with those two letters on it. Presumably, they were all soldiers.

"Right. I'll be out fast..." The man, known as Silver, said. He pulled out a black dragon radar with a red screen, walking inside the antique shop.

"Romain... they have a ball in their car. Should we get it?" Goku asked.

She shook her head.

"No. We wait for now."

Inside the shop...

"Ah! Another customer, hehehe, what is it you desire from my shop of artifacts?" The clerk said.

Silver looked around at everything, looking serious.

"A dragon ball. An orange ball with stars." He said, looking at his radar, seeing a signal. The signal, however, had six stars on it.

"Right! I've got one of those! You're so lucky! This item is extremely rare..." The shop owner said, pulling out another fake four star ball.

Silver grabbed the ball, looking it over.

At Pilaf's fortress, he eyed the ball, chuckling.

"I can't believe we made such an escape with this so easily! Hehe! I can almost feel the wish!"

Then, Pilaf tripped, grunting as he fell over.

"Emperor be careful!"

However, as he hit the ground, the ball fell out of his hands, hitting the ground and breaking into pieces.

"W-What!? It... broke!? But these things are supposed to be indestructible according to legend!" He said.

Shu looked at the shards, nervous.

"Sir... maybe we were sold... a fake ball?" He suggested.

At the antique shop, Silver lifted his hand high up, dropping the dragon ball. It hit the floor, breaking apart.

"It's a fake."

The clerk swallowed with fear, grabbing a gun under his desk just in case. He swiftly pulled it out, aiming it at the colonel, however, Silver was fast, having already fired, hitting the middle aged man in the forehead. The sound of the bullet scared some birds on the roof of the shop away, however, one of the birds was holding the six star ball.


	47. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 3

Colonel Silver emerged from the shop, sighing.

"He had fakes." He said.

But then, one of the soldiers shouted out, "Sir! The ball! We think it's on the move!"

Hearing this, Silver pulled out his radar, checking.

"You're right. It's moving fast. Some sort of animal must have it... let's go!"

They got into the cars, driving off.

Romain looked at their radar, realizing something.

"They're right! The six star ball is getting away! We have to follow them! Call that cloud thing!"

Goku and Romain ran out into the open as the boy shouted, "NIIIIIMBUUUUS!"

Suddenly, the golden cloud flew out towards them. He hopped on as she wrapped her arms around him, the two of them flying off.

Krillin sat down, looking out the window of Kame House as Launch was cooking a meal, Roshi watching the TV.

"Hey, master, do you wonder what Goku's doing right now?" He said, looking towards him.

Hercule looked up at the sky outside, trying to practice something. He was attempting to use the Kamehameha. The boy, Hercule Satan, hadn't used Ki in a while, the energy used to produce such beams. Though, he was going to reawaken that inner power and stand alongside his friends.

"He's most likely off on some adventure. Who knows what Goku'll get up to? He's quite the spectacle..." The old master said, chuckling as he adjusted his glasses.

Hercule reeled both hands back, shouting as he concentrated with every fiber of his body and every piece of his mind.

"KAAAAA... MEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEE..."

Then, he did something unexpected.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A blue beam fired out of his hands. Not like Goku's and not like Krillin's, but it was the technique.

Launch watched him through a window, nearly finished with her food. She smiled as the boy trained, being in her good form, however, she couldn't stop thinking about the way Turles had his eyes set on her back at the tournament.

Meanwhile, Suika rubbed his forehead with a towel, stretching.

"Hey Bulma. Do you know if there's some way to locate Goku?" He asked her, walking into her research room.

"Huh? Of course, yeah. I can locate him using the radar, or rather, I can locate the radar. Why?"

Scratching the back of his head, he tossed the towel.

"I was thinking of going along with him to find the dragon balls. It's been a while since I've experienced a real adventure with him, so I wanna see what he's up to."

Bulma nodded, pulling out a small laptop as she began to slam in a few things.

"Alright. Just give me some time, it'll take a while since it's new tech. I'll be able to track the radar for you, then I'll take you to him."

Suika gave her a thumbs up, walking out to continue training in the Gravity Chamber.

Pilaf gazed at a radar, seeing that the dragon ball they were looking for was on the move.

"Huh... it's still close by! We can catch up to it! Come on!"

Mai and Shu set a course, chasing after the ball fast.

However, as the ball was being carried by the bird, a pterodactyl suddenly swooped in, eating the bird, along with the ball. The creature almost gets away, but an axe strikes it over the head, having been thrown by the one and only Ox King.

"This'll do good for a meal!" He said with glee, chuckling as he dragged the pterodactyl towards his home.

Chichi sat inside, looking at a fortuneteller with focus.

"Lady, can you tell me, will I ever see Goku again? I wanted to ask him something important." She said to the old woman.

The lady rubbed a crystal ball, humming to herself before saying something. "Ah... he's coming... coming closer!"

Chichi got all worked up because of this, having a wide smile on her face as her father entered the home.

"I'm here!"

"Daddy! We need to prepare! Goku's coming! I want to ask him... if he can marry me!" She said.

Ox King was surprised at the revelation that he was coming. It had been a good while since they had seen each other, and finding out that his daughter wants to marry him, he wanted to throw a big feast for his daughter and hopefully son in-law.

He called in some chefs, telling them to cook the pterodactyl like a roast and that he'd need some help preparing the decorations.

Meanwhile, Chichi went out to pick some flowers.

As Pilaf's fortress flew over the location, he looked down, noticing something familiar about the place. Then, Shu spoke up.

"Uh... Emperor Pilaf sir, that's the home of the Ox King down there... and the ball is apparently right down there."

Pilaf jumped a bit, looking towards him.

"The Ox King!? Ngh... he's terrifying... but... I've got an idea! Hehe, Goku knows the guy, he went there to get the ball remember? The last year when he and his buddies went searching for OUR dragon balls! So, Shu, you'll just have to dress up like Goku!"

Shu pointed at himself.

"Why me!?"

Pilaf grumbled, raising his fist slightly.

"Mai's too tall and womanly, and I'm too elegant for it, plus, I'm the emperor here, so you're doing it!"

The dog man sighed, shrugging.

"Okay Emperor Pilaf..." He said, walking into another room.

Meanwhile, Goku and Romain were flying over, seeing Chichi down on the ground.

"Hey... there's that girl I met some time ago. She's the one who told me about you." Romain said. "And the dragon ball's around here somewhere too, maybe we can talk to her."

Goku looked down, waving.

"HEY! CHICHI!"

She looked up as Goku jumped off the cloud suddenly, Romain being surprised as, since she was holding onto him, she was dragged down as well, letting go so she could land herself.

Chichi had a wide smile as they landed.

"Hey! It's the fighter girl and GOKU!" She said, being even happier than she was before they had arrived.


	48. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 4

Goku waved over as Chichi ran to give Goku a hug, accidentally tripping and knocking him backwards.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said, running over to help him out, Romain crossing her arms as she watched.

"It's okay! I'm fine!" He said with a smile, standing.

"Hey. Chichi. Do you know where we can find a dragon ball?" Romain asked.

"Dragon ball? You're searching for one again?"

Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Originally, we were only looking for the four star, but some bad people are trying to find all of them, so we're on a search to get the rest." Goku said.

Chichi shook her head though, "I don't know about a dragon ball being here. I haven't seen one at all." She responded softly.

"But the signal says it's somewhere near here, right over there." Romain said, pointing over to Ox King's home, where the festivities were going to take place.

Goku looked over, exclaiming, "Okay! Then let's go!" He began to run, but Chichi stopped him.

"Goku! I'd like to tell you something, and I'd like to ask you something as well." He looked at her questioningly as she began to blush slightly, messing with her fingers.

Meanwhile, Pilaf, Shu, and Mai were inside the home, Shu wearing a Goku mask and a Gi similar to his.

"So Goku, we're so glad to have you here! You've also made some new friends I see, what happened to the others?" Ox King asked as he served them a meal of the roasted pterodactyl, people dancing for entertainment.

Shu shrugged, but then Pilaf elbowed him, "Oh yeah! They're uhh, back home! Resting!" He said hurriedly, nervous as Mai sighed, thinking they'd get caught.

Pilaf looked around as he ate the beasts meat, seeing the six star ball sitting within the pterodactyl's meat.

He got up slowly, saying he was going to get seconds, walking towards it with a grin on his face.

 _"Excellent! One of the balls is finally in my clutches now! My wish will become reality soon enough!"_ He thought to himself, but then, gunfire was heard.

"What!?" Ox King shouted, spinning around as curtains were torn apart. Soldiers ran in, gunning people down, murdering them, blood staining the floor. Colonel Silver was leading the attack, walking past his soldiers, seeing Ox King.

"My my... the legend was true. You truly are a beast." He said, chuckling.

Ox King growled as he saw death, throwing his axe at soldiers, knocking them into a wall.

"Who are you people!? What are you here for!?" He demanded to know, but Silver merely walked towards him, not frightened at all.

In the midst of the chaos, Pilaf shouted, "Mai! Shu! Hurry over to me!"

They ran over, Shu throwing off the fake mask as Pilaf grabbed the ball, the three of them running off.

"We'll use this to our advantage! Like a distraction! Mai, you know what to do!"

As they ran, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a grenade. As she pulled the pin and threw it down, it suddenly blew up, releasing smoke to allow them to run free.

Soldiers were watching them escape though, having seen them run off with the ball.

Ox King swung his fist at Silver, but he was able to dodge it swiftly.

"I'm not scared of you, Ox King. You're strong, but not as fast as I am. I'm Colonel Silver, of the Red Ribbon Army."

He delivered a punch to his gut before backstepping fast, a group of soldiers firing off at him with their guns. The Ox King was able to take on the guns, but soon enough, tanks got involved, and he was quickly overwhelmed. They finally fired a net off at him, trapping the big guy, causing him to slam onto the ground,. He was trying his best to wriggle out of the net, but it was too tough.

"Colonel Silver! A group of three made off with the dragon balls! They attempted to blind us with smoke, but our forces outside tell us they escape in a flying fortress! We've called in a few jets to chase them down!" A soldier reported.

"Hm? They escaped in a flying fortress? Good thing you called in the jets. We're not going to lose that ball... you and your squad guard the Ox King, I'll be outside the village awaiting for the fighter jets to arrive!"

Romain smelled the air as Chichi spoke.

"I've been training lately, due to being inspired by you. And I wanted to ask you if you'd promise to marry me in the future." Though, as she asked, Romain shouted out.

"Something's wrong! The village is on fire, smoke in the air!" She said, running ahead to check it out.

Goku and Chichi looked surprised.

"I'll answer your question later! Let's get going!" He said, running as she followed.

They ran into the village, seeing soldiers with their guns aimed towards Ox King.

Goku growled, shouting, "POWERPOLE, EXTEND!"

He flew in, kicking one of the soldiers in the head before spinning and knocking another down.

Three others tried to shoot at the boy, but Romain grabbed two of them, knocking their heads together as Chichi took out the last of the five. However, this alerted other guards who ran in, guns trained on them.

Romain kicked up some dust as Chichi and Goku pulled the net off. She charged, taking out the soldiers with her strength as Ox King thanked them.

"Goku... Chichi, thank you. These people came in and killed several. Maybe they're those I've wronged in the past?"

Goku looked down, seeing a soldier lying on the floor, noticing the emblem on his chest.

"We've seen these guys before... RR..." Goku questioned.

Ox King spoke up, "They mentioned they were from an army. One known as the Red Ribbon Army."

As this went on, jets flew through the sky, Colonel Silver leading a group of them, chasing after Pilaf's fortress. He watched steadily, growling.

"We're getting that ball."


	49. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 5

The jets zoomed after the fortress, Pilaf watching them through a camera.

"Dammit! We have to speed up! They're dangerous! We can't get caught by them!" He said as Mai began to shift the ship, allowing for it to speed up as they zoomed away, the jets blasting off after them at high speeds.

"Ox King, do you know anything about the Red Ribbon Army?" Goku asked, eating some food as Chichi and Romain sat down beside him.

"No. Not at all. They just came in and attacked our village. It was so sudden. Though, they left suddenly as well..."

Goku finished, getting up as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! Romain! Let's go! They've gone too far now, we've gotta track them down and take the ball they have with them!"

"Goku! Wait! What about my question!?" Chichi asked as they got up, readying to leave.

He turned, facing her, thinking.

"Marriage... Fuita taught me, Vegeta's mother. Hm... I'm gonna say, no. Sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for marriage, besides, I feel like I like someone else."

Chichi began to shed a few tears at hearing this. The heart of the one she loved was caught by someone else, but who? Either way, she wanted to say something else.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She shouted as they began to walk away.

Goku and Romain faced her, confused.

"I told you, I want to be a fighter. If you're going to be taking on this army... I want to fight alongside you, more help increases our chances, so, let's get going!" She demanded, removing her helmet, letting her hair show.

"Alright then!" Goku said, agreeing to this as he called the Nimbus forth. He and Chichi leapt onto it, flying off into the air. The boy extended his powerpole, Romain grabbing hold as he carried her along, the three of them flying off into the sky as Ox King waved them off.

As they flew through the sky, the Nimbus sped up as Romain spotted Pilaf's fortress, looking at the radar with her other hand.

"They have a ball! We need to get to them!" She shouted.

So, Goku shouted, telling Nimbus to go faster, zooming off at incredible speeds. It shot right up to the side of the fortress, the three of them jumping off of the cloud on the outside, the wind blowing their hair around.

"We have to get inside, right!?" Chichi asked, gripping the wall as they began to shimmy.

"Sire... we have company!" Mai said, looking at an outer camera, seeing the three of them trying to find a way inside.

Pilaf looked at the camera, growling.

"What do they want!?"

"They're probably here for the ball, but besides that, we have even more company!" Shu said, pointing out the window to see five jets flying straight at them.

Pilaf scowled at this, running over and grabbing some heat seeking missiles, going out onto the rooftop of the fortress along his two henchmen.

As he ended up on the roof, he shouted, "TASTE THIS!" With that, five rockets were fired off, locking onto the jets.

Four of the jets were hit, but Colonel Silver was able to dodge his missile, grunting as he spun through the air with his jet, locking onto the ship.

"You insolent little goblin... take this!" He shouted, slamming in a button as three missiles flew right at the flying fortress.

It was struck, blowing the whole thing apart, sending Goku, Chichi, and Romain flying, the three of them screaming as the explosion had caught them, rendering Goku unconscious as they fell to the ground. Pilaf let out a yelp as he and his gang were sent flying, the three of them spinning through the air, covered in smoke and damage.

Though, Silver zoomed in, catching them as his jet had opened, allowing them to fall in behind him.

"Dragon ball. Now." He said quietly, flying around.

"No! It's... ours! I don't care if you blew up our base!"

"Give it to me, or I'll kill the three of you right here."

His jet began to land, jeeps driving over, and out of fear, Pilaf pulled the six star ball out of his pocket, handing it over. Silver grabbed it, shining it as he leapt out of his jet.

"Keep the jet. But I'll keep the ball." He said, walking over to the jeeps, Pilaf grumbling. He had just lost a ball, and while he wanted to take it back, they weren't superpeople like Goku and friends, they'd stand no chance against these guys, especially with Silver's fighting skill.

Silver climbed into one of the jeeps, waving with a cocky smirk to the three of them.

"Thanks for the trade imp." He said, a soldier driving him away as the others followed.

Sand was kicked up as Colonel Silver looked at the ball, admiring it's shine and the sky reflecting off of it. The driver looked over at him.

"Eyes on the road. Take me to Red Ribbon HQ. I'm going to give Commander Red this ball myself, got it?"

"But sir, wouldn't you like to grab the ball from your camp. The two star ball we left behind?"

He shook his head, grasping the six star.

"No. It'll slow me down. Tell the others to go and guard it at the camp."

The soldier driving nodded, speeding up as he told the other soldiers to head back to Silver's camp. Meanwhile, Goku and friends slammed into the ground of a nearby forest somewhere, split up.


	50. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 6

Goku awakened after about an hour, lying on the grass, a group of monkeys waking him up. They scurry away as he rises, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Goku looks around for anything to eat, running through the forest. Upon spotting a fruit tree, he smiles, climbing it.

"Alright! Finally! Something to snack on!"

Upon reaching the top, he reached for a large fruit, but suddenly, a monkey snatches it.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Though, as he attempts to give chase within the tree, he sees the monkey leap over to another tree, handing it to her infant child.

But then, the baby fell out of the tree, and as the mother attempted to catch it by it's tail, a panther leapt from the bushes. roaring out.

Goku saw this, shouting out as he flew forward, attempting to strike it, but then, a woman came from the bushes, striking it with a kick as well.

The panther reacted in pain, clawing at the woman, slicing a part of the upper torso area of her shirt.

It ran away as she fell to the ground, grasping the torn area as Goku looked towards her.

"Are you alright lady?" He asked.

"I'm fine... just a small scratch on my clothing, didn't even scrape my skin." She said.

She showed him the mark, the upper part of her shirt where her chest was had been cut, some sort of red coloring on the shirt being torn.

The woman got up, grabbing the baby monkey, rocking it like a human child.

"Thanks for the help kid..."

She then noticed Goku's tail, a little intrigued.

"Say... you wouldn't happen to be a monkey yourself, would you?"

She said jokingly, chuckling.

Then, Suika could be heard.

"Hey! Goku!"

Goku and the woman turned, seeing Suika, Chichi, and Romain emerging from the bushes.

"Hey guys! Glad you're here! I met someone new!"

The woman waved to them, putting the baby monkey back into the tree it fell out of.

"Hello. My name's Violet. It's good to meet you." She said.

Suika and Chichi greeted her, Romain saying, "You're always making new friends left and right, aren't you Goku?"

The boy smiled, letting out a laugh as Violet pulled out a black, square device.

"Oh wow, I've got some stuff to do. Maybe I'll see you four some other time, but for now, I've gotta go." She said, running off.

As she ran off from them, she spoke to herself, "The dragon ball is on the move..."

A group of monkeys were holding the five star ball, tossing it around as they leapt through trees, playing catch with one another.

At Red Ribbon Army HQ, Silver entered a boxing ring, taking off his coat as he put on some gloves, a scar on his left pec showing. Four professional boxers entered the other side of the ring, getting ready to fight him.

"This'll be easy training..."

Some soldiers watched the fight go down as the bell rang, Silver running towards the four of them. Two of the boxers teamed up on him, however, he was able to knock one out and then do the same to the other with a powerful strike to the jaw. The third came in, attempting to strike his chin, but Silver dealt a powerful punch to his gut, defeating him. The fourth boxer was going to do something, but with three punches, he was sent flying, and Silver had won against them effortlessly.

The soldiers watching congratulated him as he removed his gloves, grabbing his coat and putting it back on.

"Hm. I honestly expected more of a challenge." He said when someone named Captain Dark came in. He was a short, bald man wearing a tight uniform, being sort of rotund with a short moustache.

"Colonel Silver! Commander Red requests your presence now!" He demanded.

"Hm? Fine Dark. I'll go right now."

Silver leapt over the ropes of the ring, putting on his regular gloves as he walked towards the main quarters of their commander.

Upon opening the door, a strange, purple cat lunged at him, baring it's claws.

He swiftly avoided it with barely a scratch on his cheek, scoffing.

As the cat landed on the ground, it ran over to Commander Red in his chair, climbing onto his lap.

"Excellent reflexes Silver! The last few people who came in here are no longer with us, so you're lucky."

Silver wiped the small cut, looking over at him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, it was pure skill."

"You're gonna get far in this army Silver. Nothing succeeds like excess, so you'll work hard!" Red said, smirking.

Silver nodded, bowing.

"I'm pleased to be serving the army sir."

Red then chortled, leaning back.

"You shall serve us indeed, Colonel Silver."

Meanwhile, Krillin was training at Kame House, having two giant turtles on his back, unrelated to Turtle, along with Roshi sitting on top of them, looking out upon the sea. The boy was performing pushups, grunting as he lifted himself up, then moved down.

Hercule was trying to practice his form for the Kamehameha as Launch, in her blue form, watched, eating some soup.

"How would you all like to hear a tale of my past?"

"A tale of your past? What kind?" Hercule asked.

"Well... long ago, when I was younger, a friend of mine named Shen and I were trained by a powerful master, named Mutaito. He trained many students, and we all grew like brothers, growing stronger everyday. Though, at some point, danger rose when a demon, the Demon King to be more exact, rose from the Earth. King Piccolo. He ravaged cities and killed many, ordering his demon army against the humans. However, we were able to destroy most of them, but the king himself was too powerful, until our master gave his life to seal him away within a cooking pot. Crazy right? He used a powerful technique, known as the Mafuba. It drained his life force away, but in turn, he was able to eliminate the world's greatest threat and seal him in the bottom of the ocean!"

Krillin looked up at the old master.

"That can't be true right? There aren't any real demons."

"Oh of course there are. I wouldn't make any of my stories up. In this world and the next, some true monsters exist..." Roshi said, crossing his arms.

Characters | Ages, Power Levels, Status and Races | After Four Months |

Goku | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 90 | Status : Alive |

| Raditz | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,200 | Status : Alive |

| Turles | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 95 | Status : Alive |

| Broly | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,000 | Status : Alive |

| Daikon | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 720 | Status : Alive |

| Serori | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Canilipe | Age : 35 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 900 | Status : Alive |

| Arbor | Age : 29 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 70 | Status : Alive |

| Gine | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,150 | Status : Alive |

| Fuita | Age : 36 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Vegeta | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Tarble | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 70 | Status : Alive |

| Nappa | Age : 37 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 2,400 | Status : Alive |

| Karo | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 4,000 | Status : Alive |

| Romain | Age : 16 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Paragus | Age : 70 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 1,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frieza 1st Form | Age : 166 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 530,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cooler | Age : 192 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 3,500,000 | Status : Alive |

| Dodoria | Age : 133 | Race : Spikonaut | Power Level : 22,000 | Status : Alive |

| Zarbon | Age : 42 | Race : Teich-Seijin | Power Level : 36,000 | Status : Alive |

| Cui | Age : 67 | Race : Burasi | Power Level : 8,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shiva 1st Form | Age : 226 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 300,000 | Status : Alive |

| Shalt | Age : ? | Race : Dairen | Power Level : 10,000 | Status : Alive |

| Frosbyte 1st Form | Age : 13 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 1,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| King Cold 2nd Form | Age : 362 | Race : Frost Demon | Power Level : 4,000,000 | Status : Alive |

| Yamcha | Age : 17 | Race : Human | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Puar | Age : 12 | Race : Cat | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Rozu | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 15 | Status : Alive |

| Suika | Age : 14 | Race : Human | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Shen | Age : 176 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Tien | Age : 18 | Race : Human | Power Level : 135 | Status : Alive |

| Chiaotzu | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 55 | Status : Alive |

| Roshi | Age : 320 | Race : Human | Power Level : 130 | Status : Alive |

| Ox King | Age : 42 | Race : Human | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Krillin | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| Launch | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Chichi | Age : 12 | Race : Human | Power Level : 20 | Status : Alive |

| Bulma | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Dr. Briefs | Age : 44 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Panchy | Age : 40 | Race : Human | Power Level : 2 | Status : Alive |

| Tights | Age : 28 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Oolong | Age : 16 | Race : Pig | Power Level : 4 | Status : Alive |

| Jaco | Age : Unknown | Race : Beririn | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Omori | Age : 75 | Race : Human | Power Level : 5 | Status : Alive |

| Pilaf | Age : 21 | Race : Gremlin | Power Level : 3 | Status : Alive |

| Mai | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Shu | Age : 19 | Race : Dogman | Power Level : 14 | Status : Alive |

| Sano | Age : 22 | Race : Human | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Hercule | Age : 13 | Race : Human | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Daiz | Age : 17 | Race : Kabochan | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Amond | Age : 53 | Race : Nutsan | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Cacao | Age : 159 | Race : Ikonda-Seijin | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Lakasei | Age : 65 | Race : Beenz | Power Level : 68 | Status : Alive |

| Rasin | Age : 65 | Race : Beenz | Power Level : 68 | Status : Alive |

| Zack | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |

| Sarada | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 85 | Status : Alive |

| Nori | Age : 17 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Kasava | Age : 13 | Race : Saiyan | Power Level : 65 | Status : Alive |

| Colonel Silver | Age : 21 | Race : Human | Power Level : 90 | Status : Alive |

| Colonel Violet | Age : 16 | Race : Human | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| Captain Dark | Age : 40 | Race : Human | Power Level : 20 | Status : Alive |

| Commander Red | Age : 47 | Race : Human | Power Level : 10 | Status : Alive |

| Captain Yellow | Age : Unknown | Race : Tigerman | Power Level : 25 | Status : Alive |

| Staff Officer Black | Age : 30 | Race : Human | Power Level : 60 | Status : Alive |

| General White | Age : 36 | Race : Human | Power Level : 75 | Status : Alive |

| General Blue | Age : 20 | Race : Human | Power Level : 115 | Status : Alive |

| General Amber | Age : 27 | Race : Human | Power Level : 100 | Status : Alive |

| Officer Ravoli | Age : 33 | Race : Human | Power Level : 45 | Status : Alive |

| Officer Melone | Age : 24 | Race : Human | Power Level : 30 | Status : Alive |

| Ninja Murasaki | Age : 31 | Race : Human | Power Level : 80 | Status : Alive |


	51. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 7

As Violet left, Goku stretched his legs, looking at the others.

"So, Suika, you came here to join our adventure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I see you picked up that Chichi girl, she seems like a capable fighter."

"I'm not very strong, but if I train, I can catch up!" She said, looking over at Suika as he chuckled, nodding.

"Alright, sounds good."

"There's a dragon ball around the area somewhere Goku. It's not too far away."

Though, as they spoke, the trees began to collapse, gunfire being heard.

Colonel Silver had arrived, and realizing that the ball was here in the forest, his order was to tear the whole thing apart.

His men blazed down trees, and as a panther leapt at him, he spun, kicking it right in the jaw, sending it away.

"Hm... any luck with the dragon ball?" He asked his soldiers.

"No sir, sorry. There's no ball yet."

The others looked at the fire, being wary as Goku growled, seeing animals being hurt.

"It's them... the people from earlier! Come on! We have to stop them!"

Goku pulled out the powerpole, dashing forward, the others behind him.

Silver growled, but then he saw several soldiers being tossed out of the forest, Goku having extended the pole, whipping them all away.

"Hm? Oh. It's that girl, the Ox King's daughter... and she has friends. They may be searching for the balls as well."

Goku growled, retracting the pole. Soldiers trained their guns on them, but Romain and Suika fought them off.

"Leave the animals be! You're hurting them in your search!" Goku shouted, growling.

"Really? You want me to stop kid? Try me then..." Silver got ready to pull off his coat, but then, a monkey and her baby ran by, holding the dragon ball, both of them having fear in their eyes.

"Hm?! The ball!"

He ran towards it, but Goku chased after him, trying to beat him to it. However, the monkeys ran right towards a ravine, both of them falling off.

Romain jumped over them both after seeing this, grabbing Goku's powerpole off his back.

She fell ahead of the monkeys, extending the pole, catching them and the ball.

"Hehe. Got all three." She said, extending upwards and back to the others, retracting the pole afterwards.

"Tch... hand over the ball, now."

Goku shook his head as Romain stood behind him. He got into a fighting stance.

"No! My name's Son Goku, I'm gonna take you down for what you've done!" He shouted, his tail wrapping around his waist.

"A tail huh? You're a peculiar one Goku..." Silver said.

He slipped off his coat, grinning, taking on his boxing stance.

"Try me."

The fight began as Goku ran forward, sending a kick at him, but his kick was blocked by Silver's arm, the latter grinning.

Silver sent his leg up, kicking Goku through the air, who retaliated with a powerpole swing, striking his jaw. The former grunted, grabbing the pole before it could return to it's regular spot, pulling Goku down and slamming him into a rock, spinning and dragging him through the dirt like some sort of ragdoll. Goku had to let go of the pole, being thrown off. It returned to normal in Silver's hands, who looked at it, smiling.

"This'll be useful..."

"Hand it over!" Romain shouted, grabbing Silver in a full nelson, pulling him back.

"Huh?!"

Suika ran forward, jumping into the air, kicking his gut before grabbing the pole and bouncing off.

"Ngh! You twerps!"

His head thrusted backwards, striking Romain, causing her to let go.

Chichi charged him, jumping up into the air, punching at his face, but he was able to take all of her hits, striking her stomach.

She groaned with pain before being sent into the ground, rolling over.

"Leave... her... ALONE!"

Goku shouted, dashing through the sand, surprising Silver, headbutting him in the stomach.

Silver spat out some saliva, grabbing Goku by the head, lifting him before slamming him into his knee.

"GAHHH!" Goku cried out as Silver let go of him, punching him into a rock.

"Make like a dog kid... and stay down!"

He began to walk towards Goku, grinning with a villainous smirk.

The boy looked up, his forehead bleeding as Suika tossed him his pole.

"Use it!"

He caught the pole, shouting, "POWERPOLE EXTEND!"

Suddenly, it launched at Silver, hitting his chin, knocking him backwards. Goku then swung his arms, tripping the colonel and smacking him downwards.

Getting up, he dusted himself off, having scratches all over.

"That's it... you've made me mad kid..."

Silver pulled a bomb off of his belt, pulling the top off, tossing it right at Goku and friends.

"WATCH OUT!" Romain shouted, grabbing Suika and Chichi, diving out of the way.

The bomb exploded, sending Goku flying into a rock, coughing up blood.

"You think you can collect the balls huh? It's not that simple brat! We've worked so hard to get them and I'm not about to let some boy and his school buddies stop us now!"

He walked towards Goku, grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him off of the rock.

"You're so stupid!"

With one move, Silver tore the symbol of Roshi's training off of Goku's Gi, throwing the ripped piece to the wind before slamming his fist into his jaw.

Goku sent his right leg up, kicking Silver in the chest.

"You... tore off my symbol... how dare you!"

He headbutted his foe, causing him to let go, making him stumble backwards.

Silver rubbed his forehead, getting ready to strike again, but this time, Romain appeared behind him, grabbing hold and tossing him off the cliffside.

"Huh!? Woah! DAMMIT!"

Silver screamed as fell off the waterfall nearby and into the stream far below.

"That should take care of him for now... Goku..."

She helped Goku to his feet, the boy grunting in more pain.

"Where's... the dragon ball?" Goku asked.

"It's with Chichi. I'm not just gonna let it sit on the ground. Come on... let's go."

Suika, searching for the other dragon balls, went to Silver's camp. He began to search around, finding some capsules with labels. Pilot and plane. Though, as he kept searching, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Guys! I got some transportation for us! That way we don't need to keep extending the pole! But better, I found the balls he took, the six star!"

"That's great! But where's the two star he had?" Romain asked.

"He might have sent it off, after all, we know he works for someone." Chichi said.

So, they needed to figure out where to find them.

Suika pushed the buttons on the capsules, throwing them both out. Puffs of smoke bursted out, a robotic pilot sitting down, a large plane besides him, big enough to fit at least seven people.

"Greetings travelers. My name is EZ. Allow me to drive or pilot any vehicle of your choosing."

The group walked over, Romain still helping Goku walk.

"Fly this plane for us please. Just anywhere. But then again..." Romain said. But then she pulled out the radar, zooming out to see where a ball was. Then, she located the two star, where it had gone. "Take us to the north!"

EZ nodded, saluting them before opening the plane and going into the pilot's seat.

The others entered, Goku dropping down onto his back and resting.

"Buckle up! We're leaving!" EZ shouted, turning things on.

The plane began to lift off as the four of them rested. It suddenly blasted off into the sky, Colonel Silver slowly making his way out of the ravine, damaged from the fall. They now had two dragon balls in their possession, and were headed to find a third.


	52. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 8

The plane flew through the sky, moving through the clouds. Suika looked out a window at all of the snow, grinning. Goku was staring at the dragon balls they had gathered, now two. Romain stood, trying to train Chichi.

"So, you want to be a fighter huh? First of all, we need to get you to learn the basics of fighting. You're not exactly strong, and not too skilled either... so follow along with me." Romain said, taking on a saiyan stance, directing for Chichi to copy her.

In a way, the two were like mentor and student, even if the age gap wasn't that big. "R-Right!" Chichi said, taking on the same stance, focusing.

Beginning to learn the basics of fighting, Chichi was slowly getting the hang of the easy stuff, learning little by little. At some point though, EZ the robot began to fizz out. There was a blizzard within this area and the frigid air was too much for this robot's model, destroying it. Suddenly, the plane began to zoom downwards, surprising all of them as it hit the ground, being destroyed by the crash and sending them all flying outwards.

Goku crashed into the snow, grunting in pain, but the temperature was so intense that he could feel his body slowly freezing up. Him and the others were sent in opposite directions, only Suika landing with him, lying in the snow.

"Ngh... Goku... we've gotta..."

But it was too cold for the clothing they were wearing, and in the spot they stood in, they began to freeze up completely.

As they laid in the snow, a red haired girl was walking by, wearing a LOT of snow gear over her body when she came across Goku and Suika, who were freezing greatly.

"Huh? Papa! Come over here!" The girl said, her father rushing over. He was wearing more snow gear than her, his face barely visible.

When he noticed the two freezing up, he directed his daughter to help him carry them back to their home, so working together, they dragged the boys to their nice village, away from the blizzard.

* * *

About an hour or so passed, Silver was headed into a room, the main office of Commander Red. He adjusted his jacket, still a little off balance from his previous fight when he walked in, looking towards the main leader.

"You called for me sir? And I believe I already know what you're going to say..."

"And I believe you know me so well... I caught word of your failure Silver... and I'm disappointed."

Silver sighed, crossing his arms, looking his leader in the eyes.

"If you were to give me a second chance, I could-"

"You know there are no second chances in this army colonel."

Then, Staff Officer Black, a man of African-American descent, stood beside his leader, getting a call from a few people who had tracked the plane Goku flew.

"Hm?! Sir. The ball that got away, the boy who took it and his friends, they're headed towards White's territory apparently..."

"Call him to warn him of the oncoming brats! Now, guards! Dispose of this disgrace." Commander Red said to the security guards, four of them moving in, putting their hands on Silver.

"Don't touch me!" He said, flipping two of the guards over on their backs, the other two backing off.

Scoffing, the colonel began to walk towards the door of his own volition, the commander's cat hissing at him. "This isn't the last of me Red. I'll be back, someday."

As he walked out, General White, the soldier in the snowlands, was given a call, being warned of Goku and any others coming.

* * *

Goku slowly opened his eyes, lying on a bed, a little girl with long, red hair lying at his bedside, having fallen asleep herself while waiting for him to wake up.

"H... Hello?" Goku questioned. He shook her her around a bit, knocking the girl out of her sleeping state when she looked him in the eyes with her crimson colored pupils.

"Oh! You're awake. Come on! Papa made some hot chocolate if I remember before I dozed off!"

She got up, the boy climbing out of bed, looking around.

"Umm... where am I? Who are you?" He asked of her. When she turned around to face him, her answer was,

"This is Jingle Village, my home. My papa and I found you and your friend lying out in the snow, practically freezing to death. He's still asleep, but I guess you woke up fast."

"Jingle Village..?"

Then, a door opened, Goku hearing two voices. One was familiar, and the other wasn't. They were both speaking to her father.

"Hello sir... we were wondering if we could come inside for a bit and maybe even get some coats if you have any..." The stranger voice said.

The familiar one chimed in, saying, "Yeah, we need help with the cold winter. Just something we can wear over our suits, as even this type of clothing gets cold."

"I can see. You friend is wearing less than you, so you two will probably need coats indeed. I can get you some, would you like some hot chocolate?" The father spoke to them, closing the door as the two kids could hear heavy footsteps.

"That'd be great, thank you sir." The familiar one said.

When the two kids turned the corner, Goku realized why that voice was so familiar. Only now, he wore different clothing. He had dark skin with a device on his ear, red glass covering his eye. He wore greyish purple and blue armor and had black tights with dark purple wristbands. But his most notable feature was something very close to home. A tail, wrapped around his waist.

Beside him was a friend of his, having blue hair tied in a ponytail with a similar device on his ear, only the glass was pink. He wore dark teal armor with a pink jeweled necklace and had pink ankle guards, along with matching wristbands. He did not have a tail though.

"I-It's you!" Goku said, jumping out from behind the wall completely, pointing at them.

The dark skinned man turned to face him. It was Turles, especially noticeable by the fact they shared a hairstyle.

"Oh! Could this be your older brother?" The old man asked, looking at Goku.

Turles shook his head, smirking, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves? Little girl, tell me your name since you're here with Goku."

"His name's Goku? Well okay, my name's Suno. What are yours?" She asked, a little nervous.

"I'm Turles. Me and Goku aren't related, but we are similar, as you can see that we both have tails. We also have a similar hairstyle, except I have two points in the back of my hair. Beside me is a friend of mine, a close ally named Daiz. He's actually a prince, on a journey with me."

"Turles... hehe. It's been a while, well, not too long. How have you been? Where's your sister?"

The father blinked a few times, realizing that although they were not related, they were at least acquainted. It seemed like fate brought them together.

"I've been great. Serori is elsewhere with the rest of my gang, the Crusher Corps. Daiz and I came looking for you using these devices on our heads. They allowed us to locate your power level, as it is higher than most others on the planet, so we just kept walking and walking after finding your energy signature. Scouters are real amazing huh?" He explained to the boy.

"Then why don't we get down to a good old spar, so I can see if you've gotten stronger!" Goku said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Wait! Goku! I forgot to ask, what were you and your friend doing out there in the snow?" Suno asked of him, stopping them from rushing into a battle. A fire was burning, and her father went to the bedroom to take Suika out from the bed and place him down by the fire so that he could warm up.

"Huh? Oh. We were looking for these objects, the dragon balls!" He gave her a straight answer as Suika warmed up, Turles looking over and remembering him from the tournament.

"Dragon balls? Does that mean you guys are working with Red Ribbon?"

Goku heard those words, remembering Colonel Silver. Then he shook his head.

"Nah, we'd never side with them. I'm actually trying to stop them from getting the balls while also searching for them!"

He pulled out the balls he already had, showing them the shine they had.

"See, these balls can grant the person who gathers all seven one wish, anything they desire. A magical dragon named Shenron will emerge and do it! So I'm trying to get all seven before they can."

At the same time, three bullets being fired off were heard. The old man went to open the door, Suno's mother tending to Suika, who was slowly awakening.

Five Red Ribbon soldiers had arrived, firing off their guns into the sky.

"Come out! We're looking for you kid... make it easy on us and get the hell out here!" One of the soldiers said.

"Huh? I bet they're looking for me! Guess I've got to teach them a lesson..." Goku said, getting ready to leave when Turles and Daiz walked in front of him.

"Leave this one to us kid. It's been a while since we've been able to really crack some skulls." The prince said, chuckling as he and Turles looked at each other, exiting together, Goku being caught off guard.

When they walked out, the soldiers didn't realize it, but they were too slow. Suddenly, all of the guns were destroyed, Turles knocking three of them out when Daiz tied two of their heads together using their own belts, slamming them against each other like bells in a tower.

The five soldiers were easily defeated, only one of them managing to stay awake to see these three warriors towering above them. He was terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, the general himself was sitting within a massive, red tower not too far from the village. Muscle Tower, that was the name of it. He had white hair and a muscular body, wearing a green turtleneck with white slacks and brown boots.

"The boy... I expect him to defeat those foot soldiers if he defeated Silver... but if he comes to face me and my soldiers... he should expect nothing but bloodshed..." General White spoke at the top floor of his tower, talking to himself as he smirked, several computers aligned against the walls, technicians hard at work.

"Here we go...!" He said, looking out the window, preparing for Goku to come. He had several defenses set up, both on the outside and inside. This general was ready. he was fooling with NO ONE.


	53. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 9

Daiz cracked his knuckles, chuckling, "That'll take care of 'em..." He said, fixing his necklace.

Turles looked towards the soldier who was still awake, walking over and picking him up by the collar.

"Hey... where'd you punks come from? Who in the hell sent you?" He questioned, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

The soldier struggled to break free, but it was useless either way when Turles slammed him down into the snow, "One more time."

"W-We came from a place called Muscle Tower, just West of here, big and r-red! We were sent by a man named General White."

"Really huh? A big old tower like that? Shouldn't be too hard to find then..." Turles said, Daiz chuckling.

"Wait? To find? We're going to find it?" Suika asked, putting on a jacket.

"Of course!" Goku spoke, putting on a blue coat that would protect him from the cold, walking out, "One, they have the dragon balls, I know it! Two, they keep hurting people! They hurt those at Chichi's home, and they attacked this village... they even tore down a forest. Who knows what else they've done? We can't let them get away with this."

Suika crossed his arms, nodding, "Yeah... I agree with the second part, but as for the ball, why not just use the radar to check?"

"Romain has it remember? Also, that colonel guy had a ball from us, yet you didn't find any extras when you searched around, so if this is one of their bases, I'm assuming that they have it!" Goku said, pounding his fists together, wearing red gloves that made a soft impact with his knuckles.

"Goku, when you all go, could you find our chief?" Suno said, looking over at the big group.

"Your chief? Why would he be there?" Suika said.

"You see, this isn't the first time they've come here. They're treating the other adults in this village like slaves, and if they don't work, they'll kill our chief." Her father responded, going inside afterwards.

This made Goku angrier as he adjusted his coat, stretching his legs, "Right... we'll find him then! I promise! All the more reason to take these guys down!"

Suno's father walked out, holding a green snow coat, handing it to Turles, giving a pink one to Daiz.

"You'll need these. The blizzard is around the West area, so to make sure you don't freeze up, you're going to need some protection."

Turles took off his armor, feeling the cold air on his jumpsuit as he dropped it down, putting the coat on since the way his armor was designed wouldn't allow him to wear both at once. Daiz had to do the same, less comfortable than his leader as he wasn't wearing a full body jumpsuit, more like a pair of underwear and a shirt. He put on the coat, sighing.

"Hey, old man, do you got any way we could store our stuff?" Daiz asked.

"You could use a capsule. I have some, here. You can take it with you too."

The father stored away their battlesuits within the capsule, handing it to Turles to hold onto. Suika had a coat similar to Goku's, only the blue was more of a violet shade.

"Let's go then!" Goku said, getting ready to run through the snow. They agreed with the plan, running off towards the area they needed to reach, Suno waving goodbye, "GOOD LUCK GOKU! ALL OF YOU!" She shouted to them as they left.

* * *

Running through large patches of snow, Suika had looked to Turles, "Hey, if you've got a whole squad, why aren't the rest of them here?"

"Do you really think I'd leave my sister alone? Besides, I needed them to watch the ship."

Goku was listening to their conversation, running ahead of the group. He was worried, but not because of the tower. They hadn't seen Romain or Chichi ever since they crashed. He had no idea if they froze up or if someone found them. This was the first time things were ever truly dangerous in a way.

* * *

"Dammit! Where'd she run off to now!?" A large man said, standing at about 8 feet tall, maybe larger. He had reddish skin and long, red-brown hair, a scar along his cheek. He wore armor similar to Daiz, only having spikes on the shoulder pads while wearing a large, pink wristguard on his left arm and a bluish armored wristguard on his right.

"This isn't funny kid!" He shouted, pushing a car off the road with his barehands, people being terrified at the man.

This man was Amond, a member of the Crusher Corps. Serori had escaped from their ship, running off through the city to explore.

People were offput by him as he stomped through the city, growling, "Serori! Show yourself!"

While he was running around, she had run off to Capsule Corp, being interested in the building, also remembering that Bulma was a woman of Capsule Corp from their meeting at the tournament.

She came to the door, walking in.

* * *

"Hey! We're here!" Daiz shouted.

"So what's the plan?" Suika asked when Goku suddenly pulled out the powerpole, beginning to swing it.

"We storm the place, clearly!" Turles said, seeing Goku speed up. The two of them ran ahead, charging through the snow.

The guards of the tower had noticed, unleashing a barrage of bullets upon the four of them, the boy using the pole to deflect all of the bullets into the air. Some came at Daiz, who was able to knock them all into the snow. Turles just dodged them, taking a leap and flying down, slamming his boot into the face of one of the guards.

Suika shot down then bounced up, landing on the head of one of the guards, kicking the back of his skull and knocking him out while Goku extended his powerpole and took care of the rest.

"Here we are!" Goku shouted out, using his powerpole to break through the entrance, allowing for the four of them to come in.

Inside, someone had heard their arrival, waiting on the third floor of the tower. A huge, muscular man with spiked red hair and sunglasses, wearing leather gloves and an armored vest.

General White was watching this giant man from the camers, a shadow-like warrior hanging behind him.

"Do you believe they'll make it past here?"

"I doubt it... Metallitron has gone undefeated for so long. A group of four can try, but he'll crush them all beneath his fists and feet... so we wait to see the carnage." White said, leaning back into a chair, cackling.


	54. Red Ribbon Army Saga Extra Chapter 9

**Time for a side chapter for fun! This chapter is meant to show off more of the characters and build them up in terms of their personalities. You can skip by it if you'd like.**

* * *

Within space, Frosbyte was training when Ginyu walked by, the captain peering in at the boys growth.

"Lord Frosbyte, are you sure you should be training? You don't need to, after all, you're plenty strong to take down any foe in your way!" Ginyu said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hm? Yes, I know I'm strong, but there's always something on the other side. Frieza was powerful, yet Cooler apparently has something he does not. Why don't you leave me to this and go do something."

Ginyu nodded rapidly, "Right sir! I was just about to bring my team out on a little exercise. I'll see you later!"

He walked off, closing the door to find his team. When he did, Jeice was training his punches with Burter while Recoome was doing simple exercises, and Guldo was reading a comic.

"Ginyu Force! Line up!"

They all stopped what they were doing, lining up in front of their captain, nodding, "Ginyu sir!"

"Assume you poses men!" He said, taking on his pose as they all did the same, shouting their names.

"What's the occasion cap'n?" Jeice asked, looking at Ginyu.

"We're going on a team building exercise, to help strengthen our bond! But... I don't have an idea for one, so I came to ask for suggestions!"

Burter raised his hand, looking over, "Why not a race? I know it always get my blood flowing."

Recoome shook his head, "No, that's gonna be competitive right? We need one for the team, ehe! Why not a dance off!?"

Jeice grumbled, "Guldo'll just paralyze you mid dance and get you to fall over, unless we make a rule about it, besides, isn't that also competitive?"

Then, a voice was heard, "What about baseball?"

The Ginyu Force looked towards the door, seeing Salza, a member of Cooler's squad, with the other two members, named Dore and Neiz.

"You! What are you doing here!?" The red skinned warrior of Ginyu's force said, pointing at him.

"Calm down! He suggested something... baseball, didn't you play that as a child Jeice?"

"Yes, I was a little league player back on our home planet. It's also where I met this guy, Salza. He's always arguing with me about who's better looking and who's stronger!"

Salza began to butt heads with him, "That's because I know I win in both categories!"

"Do not!"

Dore separated them, "Calm down, both of you! Salza and the rest of us overheard you guys speaking about a team building exercise, so we came up with baseball. Two teams against each other on a field, six players for each team."

"Six players? But there are only five of us, and three of you!" Guldo said.

"That's why we'll get more members! There are plenty of people on this ship, just pick one and ask them to join in on the fun." Neiz said with a cackle afterwards.

"Then it's decided! We'll play baseball to build up our team's bond!" Ginyu said, pounding his fist against his right palm.

Salza nodded, running off to secure some good members for their team. "Neiz, you go ask Dodoria, okay?" Dore told his partner.

"Captain, if you don't mind, can I be the... err... captain of our team? I used to play this sport all the time!"

Ginyu thought about it, and maybe it'd be fine if he let Jeice be the captain for this team since he did play when he was a kid, so, he agreed.

So, they selected their teammates. Burter went to find Zarbon, as he had overheard Neiz being told to get Dodoria. So, he soon found Zarbon braiding his hair.

"Zarbon! I have to ask you something!" The blue alien said, towering over him at a great height.

"What is it Burter?" He said with a slight sigh.

"So, us and Salza's team are playing a sport as a team exercise called baseball. We wanted to enlist you as our sixth player, mainly because they're getting Dodoria on their team..."

"Dodoria's going to be playing? It's a team sport huh... so that means I'll get to show that big pink buffoon what I'm are all about... I'm in." He said, shaking Burter's hand, who then lead him back to the rest of the force.

* * *

They arrived on Jace's home planet, which had a baseball field for them to use. The Ginyu Force and Zarbon stood, opposed by Cooler's squadron, Dodoria, and two others.

"Huh!? You recruited those two saiyans, Canilipe and Gine?"

"Well, it seemed like it'd be fun, so yeah, they brought me in." Canilipe said.

"Yeah, and I was with him at the time, so in order to take a break and ease my mind, I agreed to it as well."

Ginyu nodded a bit before giving them the thumbs up, "Right then, let's get right to it!"

They got gear, bats, and balls, slipping the catcher's gear on Guldo along with on Neiz. They all sat on their benches when Salza asked, "Who's going to bat first then..?"

Jeice raised his hand, stepping up, "I'll go."

"Right... so your team bats first. Your catcher will act as the umpire, as my catcher will be standing behind you."

"I know how to play the game Salza! Remember though, no flying, we'll be eliminating that from the process." Jeice said, grabbing a bat and walking up to home plate. Guldo had to keep track of everything, keeping all of his multiple eyes peeled.

As Jeice went up to bat, Salza was pitching, looking at him with a grin on his face.

"You ready!?"

"Always!" Jeice said.

Salza spun his arm fast like a windmill. There were no rules at using their powers, so after focusing long and hard, he used his Ki to propel the ball at a fast speed, tossing it straight at the batter.

Jeice reeled back before swinging forward with all of his might, using his Ki as well, the ball and bat colliding. As the two clashed mid air, he used his power good enough, nearly grinding the ball before it was thrown high up into the sky. Dore ran off to catch it, but it went so far, scoring Jeice a home run. He dropped the bat, surprising the other team and running with a loud shout of joy. It was time to get serious.

This team building exercise was going to be fun, and indeed it was. After a long amount of playing baseball, and a lot of Salza getting angry at Jeice and his team, the team lead by Jeice won, and Zarbon got to rub it in Dodoria's face. After that experience, they returned to their places originally and continued on with their days.


	55. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 10

They entered the tower, taking down all of the surrounding soldiers. As they entered, the massive man sat on a throne, Major Metallitron. He was extremely bulked up, veins pulsing through his body.

"What a brat..." The Major said, standing up at a massive height, towering over all of them. "This'll be quick and easy..."

Goku looked up, the others being beside him. As Metallitron swung his fist straight at them, Goku easily jumped over it with the others dodging as well, and while Goku moved away, Turles tried attacking, punching at Metallitron's stomach.

The Major growled at them, trying to punch Turles, but instead, he took off his coat, jumping back and throwing it at the gargantuan fist. The saiyan wariror took out the capsule he held onto, his armor, along with Daiz's, appearing. The two of them slipped their armor on during the fight when Goku jumped up around, kicking Metallitron in the back of the head.

He nearly fell over, but instead, he spun around to grab the boy in his grip, crushing him with a large amount of strength, but then, Suika jumped into the fight and kicked at his palms, causing him to let go. Then, Metallitron opened up the front of his chest, firing a missile out to Goku and Suika, but the boy used the powerpole to send it flying right back at the Major, the missile blowing his head clean off.

"Did we do it?" Suika asked.

"Never say that after someone looks like they die, seriously, come on!" Daiz said, grumbling. And he was right, Metallitron was still moving reaching his gigantic arms right for Goku.

His fists wrapped around the boy, squeezing him, forcing the air out of his body practically, shocks emerging from all over the mechanical giant. Turles ran right into it, striking his fist in order to send it upward. Though it didn't do much, a small fizz could be heard. Then, Metallitron let go either way, falling backwards completely.

"W-What happened!?" General White questioned, the hidden warrior behind him, looking over the parts of the robot.

"Metallitron's battery is out... we should have invested in a much better robot. After all, we do have better ones, the androids Frappe and Gero worked on."

White looked towards him, "We only have four of those... you remember that a good majority of the androids they created were failures, remember?!"

"But like you said, we still have four 'usable' ones. You know their numbers. Of course, the only one we have with us in this tower is the one designated as 8, however, I'm trying to make the point that we should make more androids like them."

The general, a little angered, sighed at the sight of Metallitron being defeated that fast. "Whatever... Murasaki, they'll be coming to the top of course, so I'll need you to guard the fourth floor. Be there when they arrive."

The warrior was already gone, having fled to his station, all while the four fighters stepped over Metallitron, walking towards the stairs.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought... so now we can go up, after all, that's gonna be where we'll be heading..." Turles said, walking up the stairs ahead of them, Goku catching up fast.

"Yeah! We need to get right to the top!" The boy would say, speeding up.

On the next floor, it seemed to have no windows at all, but it was covered in grass and trees with a pond hidden between some shrubbery, a staircase being behind one of the trees. Murasaki, the ninja warrior of the army, walked into the room, moving down the stairs, unsheathing his katana with a fierce hand. The man smirked, zipping forward at incredible speeds, dicing a large bush apart.

"They're almost here. I can feel it! When they arrive, I'll make sure to eliminate them, all four." He said, vanishing and awaiting for their arrival.

* * *

Bulma was having some dinner, eating a good amount of food with Vegeta at the table, though, he kept surprising his girlfriend and her family by eating a very hefty amount of the food they had.

"There you go again. You have the appetite of a bottomless pit..." Bulma said.

He scoffed a bit, finishing his meal when the woman at the desk of Capsule Corp entered the room.

"Bulma, you have a visitor here. A small child."

"Huh? A... child? Oh! I bet it's Goku! Vegeta, come on, let's go check!" She said, rising from her seat and running off to the front.

When they came out, the two of them did expect to see Goku, but instead, Serori stood there, waiting for them to arrive, "There you are. Bulma, right?"

"Hm? You're that saiyan girl from the tournament, the sister of Turles... what are you doing here?" Vegeta questioned of her, crossing his arms.

"My name's Serori, and yes, Turles is my brother... I decided to come here to find him, since he went to find your friend Goku..."

Bulma sighed, "Well, Goku isn't here, neither is your brother. Goku went on a journey a while back, so we have no idea where he is, and if your brother went to find him then we have no idea where he is either. You're welcome to stay if you'd like though."

Her tail wrapped around her leg like a coil while she walked forward a bit, "Fine, I'll stay here then, just if they ever come this way."

Outside, within the Gravity Chamber, Sarada was training with Tarble, punching him right through the air. The two of them flew directly at each other, trading fast punches, then, the door began to open a little bit, letting the sunlight shine right in.

"Got room for one more?" Yamcha asked, having stopped right by the home.

Tarble was rolling along the floor after a strong strike, then Sarada looked over at the human fighter, "Oh? Looking to train huh? Come on in then! A three way fight sounds like it'll be a hell of a lot more fun than a regular fight!"

* * *

Now, Goku and the others had reached Murasaki's floor, stepping out onto the grass, hearing the sound of the water in the pond nearby while they stared at the small, wooden hut right in the center of the forestial area.

"This place... it's so... serene. It's warm in here, and the grass... I didn't think there would be grass!" Suika exclaimed, surprised by the radical change in how the rooms looked once they got to this one. But this was no time to be amazed.

With that, a sharp slit opened up right on his cheek, a shuriken planting itself right at his feet. He wasn't shocked at all, he was confused mainly, blood beginning to drip down his cheek. Murasaki watched from the shadows, camouflaged with the environment.

 _"You've stepped into the lion's den... now, it's time for you to face the resting predator within..."_ Murasaki thought to himself while gazing upon them, smirking.


	56. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 11

"D-Damn! What the hell was that!?" Suika would exclaim, jumping away just in case another were to come. Though, it did come, right for him in fact. Reacting fast, he swiped it away, throwing it directly into a tree.

Turles looked down at Goku, "Hey, keep your guard up. We don't know what to expect in here..." He would say, Daiz beginning to wander through the grassy area cautiously, keeping an eye out for anything.

"Captain, don't we have a competitive advantage? My scouter, remember? Whoever's doing this is hiding, however, if I can locate their energy, we can pluck this weed!" Daiz would say, pointing to the device on his head, pressing the button on the side. Soon, a signature was located. He looked over, shouting, "Got it!"

With that, he would pick up a small rock, though a heavy one it was, spinning his arm around fast and tossing it right at Murasaki. The ninja didn't know what was about to happen when the stone suddenly collided with his skull, knocking him out into the open against a tree.

"Ngh... how'd they... find me!? Tch! I'll just have to think of a better way to combat them then!" He would say.

He would grab hold of an American flag, trying to conceal himself once more, but it was too late as another rock came flying at top speeds, striking his gut, having been thrown by Turles.

"Fine... you want to keep finding me..? Then come at me!" He would dash away, jumping through the trees like some sort of shadow.

Suika and Goku decided to run for it, the other two following quickly behind.

"Come on! He can't get too far in this place!" Turles would tell them when a sudden rip was heard. Suika had stepped on multiple small spikes that had been laid out upon the grass, causing him to leap away in pain.

"Goku! Just use your move! That Kamehameha already!" Suika would tell him, holding his foot, grunting.

"Oh right! Just tell me where he's at and I'll get him!" Goku put his hands together, beginning to charge up. "Ka... me... ha... me..."

Daiz pushed the button on his scouter once more, finding Murasaki. Within that instant though, a boomerang was thrown directly at the scouter, blades all along the edges. It broke through the glass and cut right into Daiz's eye, badly damaging him and causing him to fall onto his back.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Turles would ask him while the silver boomerang came back to a certain location.

"I'm f-fine! But... I found him, and he's such an idiot for giving me his location. The scouter was about to track him, but that boomerang stopped me before I could fully get a reading. But boomerangs always go back to where they're thrown, right? That silver one'll just go back to where he is." Daiz would tell them.

Hearing this, Goku took aim, shouting, "HAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, the massive, blue wave, was thrown right out at Murasaki, breaking through several trees and bushes before finally hitting him.

"W-WHAT IS THA-!?" The ninja would scream before being blown away, an explosion triggering around him and smoking his clothes and body.

After the attack, Murasaki fell to the ground, groaning in agony, "D-Dammit! I feel as if not even calling upon the other four brothers will work at the moment... I have to resort to another option!" He would say, running to the stairs.

General White watched it all through a camera system, "Is he going to do what I think he is!?"

After coming to the stairs, Ninja Murasaki had revealed them for the others basically, running up to the next floor.

"Come on! He's this way!" Goku would shout, grabbing hold of the powerpole, just in case he had to, running to the stairs fast.

Though, up on the next floor, a gloomy cell was waiting for them, containing a massive prisoner. Murasaki ran over to the cell, laughing, "You... it's time for you to be released! Come on!" He'd say, pushing a button with a smirk on his face, letting the prisoner out.

Once Goku came up the stairs, Murasaki turned to face him, making a silly face as if to mock the group, "You've done enough pestering me... it's time for you to deal with a monster! Android 8!" He'd announce, laughing.

The giant prisoner within the cell would slowly take his steps out, nearly shaking the floor as chains could be seen around his wrists and ankles. Goku was surprised by the looks of him. He seemed like some a regular person with a massive height.

Android 8 had dark skin with stitches along his forehead and left cheek, wearing a blue suit with a light blue undershirt, looking down at Goku, his hands curled into block-like fists.

The others came up to the floor, and seeing the behemoth, they got ready to fight, yet this caught the android offguard.

"Now... Android 8, destroy them! Clobber them with all your might! Rip them apart!" Murasaki would say, pointing at the group.

But then, 8 shook his head, "No. I refuse to do that..."

"W-What!? You're made to do that! You're our war machine! Do as I say! If you don't... I'll blow you up!" The ninja in purple would pull out a remote, looking confident that the android would obey him now.

"I... refuse. I don't condone violence... and even so, I wouldn't listen to you, a member of the Red Ribbon Army, due to all of the cruel antics your team gets up to."

Murasaki, furious, would place his finger on the button, just about to push it when the powerpole suddenly extended, flying right at it and destroying the thing before it could activate. Then, Turles charged in, slamming Murasaki against the wall and window, breaking the glass.

Android 8 was just surprised by what had happened, but General White, who was watching the whole thing, was enraged. He had called a group of soldiers right down there to attack, to put a stop to all of this 'nonsense'.

"I..." 8 tried to speak, but then his shackles shook, Goku was trying to undo them while Turles held Murasaki hostage.

"Hey! My name's Goku! And your name, it's 8 right? Do you mind if I call you Eighter?"

"Eighter? That's perfectly fine... what are you doing here?"

"I should also ask you the same thing, heh! I want to save the village chief, but I also want to bring these crummy Red Ribbon guys down!"

"Huh..? Then we're here for the same reason. I came to get the chief back as well." Eighter would respond.

"Then let's be friends! You can help me and my friends out too!"

Just then, several soldiers had shuffled into the room, but Suika and Daiz had dispatched of them with ease, taking them down fast. Turles grabbed hold of Murasaki, holding his arms tightly like some sort of prisoner.

"Goku! If you're done talking, we need to keep going!" He shouted out.

"Is that your older brother..?" Eighter would question, beginning to follow Goku, who was now running to the stairs.

"No, we do look alike though! That's my friend, Turles! He brought a friend of his own named Daiz to help me out!"

Then, the group came together, moving up to the next floor. But what awaited them was completely different. A maze of some sorts.

"What..? Are you telling me we have to go through this!? I'm already blind in one eye!" Daiz would say, growling at all of the turns.

"Maybe we don't... spill it dumbass, tell us what's up here!" Turles would say to Murasaki, beginning to strangle them.

"Ngh! H-How... humiliating! Fine..! This floor, General White controls the walls... he'll constantly keep turning them so you never reach the top!"

"That so huh? What a tacky move." Turles remarked.

General White was just done with it. Murasaki ratted him out right there! So, since they already knew his tricks, he decided to get rid of them by opening a trap door that lead right to the basement, below the first floor.

They had all fallen right into it, each of them being tossed right down to the basement with Murasaki screaming out of fear. General White chuckled to himself while the maze was eliminated, revealing his room on the other side of it. The maze was simply one half of it.

"Bye bye kids... have fun!" He'd shout.


	57. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 12

The group all came crashing down, Murasaki rolling over to the wall in pain, growling at them.

"Now look what you've all done... you've gotten me wrapped up in your mess!" He'd shout, rising to his feet.

Turles was just about ready to punch him, the others looking around. Nothing but bones, wrapped in chains, as if people had been trapped down here before.

"Where the hell are we..?" Suika would question, looking up at the hatch they came from.

"You all! You know... I've been learning a lot about you... I'd like for you to hand over that radar of yours Silver told us about. The one that helps you find dragon balls. Oh! And the balls you have as well!" General White would say through a speaker system, cackling to himself.

"Tough luck buddy! I don't have the radar with me! My friend has it!" Goku would shout, causing the general to stop laughing, "I... don't know where she is, we got separated from her in the snow, but she has it! So you might as well just let us go... because I'm not giving you the balls!"

"That's a shame... this two star I've got really needs some company... but if you won't oblige, then you'll all die down there!"

Then, the speaker had turned off, a wall right behind Murasaki beginning to open up. Just beyond the stone wall sat a strange being. The monster within was huge, bigger than Metallitron, having a pink, gelatinous body. A massive tongue stretched out from its mouth as it chuckled while consuming some sort of meat before the antennae on top of its head twitched.

"Dammit! No! I can't be trapped down here with this monster! White! Let me out!" Murasaki would shout, pulling out his sword, gripping it tightly as the beast turned to face him, eyes glowing a piercing gold color. "Buyon! Back off, immediately!" He'd shout to it, sweating.

Then, the gargantuan tongue lunged out from within the cave-like mouth, wrapping right around Murasaki and pulling him in. With that, the monster ate him, gleefully as well. His fate had been sealed with that.

"W-What is that thing!?" Suika would exclaim, backing up, but his eyes were trained on the sword that had fallen to the ground.

"A jiggler... a species from outer space of course... but how did one of them end up here!?" Daiz would question. While they thought about this, Suika ran right towards the sword, grabbing it.

Noticing the boy, Buyon would charge up some sort of golden energy, firing off a wave of electricity at him, which Turles blocked, taking the hit.

Goku, deciding it'd be best to attack, shot forward, jumping up into the air and kicking at Buyon, but his kick had bounced off, sending him flying. "Huh!? Let me try something else..!" The boy put his palms together once more, and after chanting, released a small Kamehameha, just to see if it would do something, but it proved completely useless, being thrown away like nothing.

Buyon laughed with excitement, all while still keeping this menacing aura around him.

Suika examined the sword he held. Goku's attacks didn't seem to work... but then, Murasaki tried fighting with this, so maybe he'd try using a blade and see how it would come. He looked towards Eighter, "Hey!"

"H-Huh? What is it?" The android would question, looking a little nervous, mainly because he was disgusted by Buyon's slimy tongue.

"You're big and strong, right!? I need you to throw me right at it! Come on!" Suika would say.

Deciding to help out, Eighter picked him up, taking aim before releasing the shot, throwing the kid straight at Buyon. He spun the blade around fast, shouting, "HAA!" Shockingly, it cut right through Buyon's neck, decapitating him easily.

After the head had come off, Suika rolled onto the ground, looking at the blade, "Huh... this thing's pretty nifty..."

"That's it? We did it already huh..? Then now... we need to get up there and get the chief, right!?" Daiz would say, looking up at the ceiling.

Goku came right below the hatch, planting the powerpole into the stone, "Everyone! Grab on! Come on!"

They each gripped the pole while the corpse of Buyon simply sat in the background. The boy would scream, "POWERPOLE! EXTEND!" Then, the entire group of fighters were launched right back to White's room, surprising him when they came up.

"You... you're all still alive! Damn you!" He reached for a gun, putting it in his pocket, becoming anxious.

"We've gone through enough! Give us the chief already! And since you mentioned it, the dragon ball too!" Goku would say, raising his fists to White. Turles and Daiz did the same, Suika aiming the blade at the general all while Eighter stood behind the four of them.

If it was just Goku, White would fight back, but they didn't seem tired at all, and there was five in total ready to attack, but he still had a plan.

"Fine. Fine. Follow me, I'll lead you to the chief and the ball..."

General White would lead all of them to a door, opening it. Inside was indeed the chief, who was examining the two star ball very carefully, sighing to himself. But before anything could be done, General White grabbed hold of the chief, who was just in the dark about everything happening. He aimed the gun he held onto right to the old mans head.

"None of you move... or else! Now... Eighter... you're very capable. I want you to join my side and kill these punks, then I'll let this old coot go, got it?" He'd say, having a dark smirk on his face.

Goku, however, was having none of it. "Let him go!" He'd shout, dashing forward, ready to strike, but a bullet was fired, stopping the boy. However, the bullet wasn't for the chief, it was for Goku, hitting him in the head and bruising him.

Then, White sent his fist forward, striking the bruise with enough force to knock Goku right out, sending him spinning away towards the others, Turles catching him.

"That's one annoying brat down..." White would say, aiming the gun at the chief again, though, it seemed to be jammed now...

Eighter, seeing what the general did to Goku, was pissed off. He lashed out in anger, a static shock emerging from his head as his eyes became a blank white. He charged right towards the general, who, out of fear and surprise, aimed the gun and tried firing, but this was when he realized that it wasn't working.

With all of his force, Eighter slammed his fist into White's jaw so hard, that he was literally blown through the wall and sent flying with a pained scream. The android had just landed his first ever attack on someone.

After a bit of explaining, they told the chief everything and decided they needed to get out of there. Goku was slowly waking up, having recovered fast. But as he woke up, he saw that Suika was grabbing the ball from the chief.

"Oh! You got it! That's great! But I'm kind of hungry... wish we had something to eat..." Goku would say.

Once everything had been cleared up, they went to the bottom of the tower, taking their leave, Suika giving the ball to Goku, "Here. Now that we've solved this problem, we just need to find the others, right?" He would say, Goku nodding as a reply.

But before they could leave, Eighter stopped, saying, "Wait up. There's one more thing I need to do with my strength... when I hit the general, that was my first time being violent, but I don't want to be that way, so before I go back to a life without anything like that... I need to finish the job."

Without hesitation, he circled around the tower fast, punching each of the walls so hard, that in the end, with his final strike, the entire thing collapsed, everything within being destroyed and turned over. The sun could clearly be seen now, and then, it was time to return to the village, to put an end to the assault on muscle tower.


	58. Red Ribbon Army Saga Chapter 13

Everything was taken care of, the tower had been destroyed, White and Murasaki were gone, and now was the time to return home. After coming back to the village, bringing the village chief back to where he belongs, Suno would be eating dinner with Goku, Eighter, Turles, Daiz, and Suika, along with her father, talking about the adventure they had to the tower and in the tower.

Though, she decided to pop a question to them all, "You know, we've got the room, if you guys would like to stay, you're welcome to!"

Upon hearing that, Goku stopped eating, he had to answer, "I don't think we should, we still have to find the dragon balls!"

And the android shook his head, bowing slightly, "I cannot remain here any longer either. You see... I have a bomb, built into my body, and with it here, I'm endangering the village."

"Hey! Then before you guys go, we should go to get it removed, just so that you can stay here with us." The old man would say to Eighter. The android thought of someone who could help, his creator, who he then explained was named Dr. Flappe, and then, Goku was right on the verge of agreeing with going along, but then Suika stopped him.

"Hey... Goku, as much as we should go, we still have to find Chichi and Romain, remember, they're lost in the snow, somewhere without us?"

Then, as Goku thought more about it, Turles placed his hand on the boys shoulder, "We'll find them. Daiz, stay here. Help the big guy get that bomb out of his chest, whatever he needs. The three of us will go find your lost friends."

Upon coming to a decision, the group of three said their goodbyes to those in the village, and so, they marched right off, leaving Daiz, Suno, and Eighter to go find this Dr. Flappe.

* * *

Venturing through the snow, wearing their coats, the trio would wander out towards the very outskirts of the glacier, having been at the search for a while. They would begin to think about where they could be, and so, Goku recognized this spot. They were close.

"We crashed... right around here. We didn't get very far into the snowy place, this is near where it is. So if anything they should be around here. HEY! YOU GUYS!" He began to shout out, running through the snow, charging past all of it in order to find his friends.

Then, he saw them, Romain was carrying Chichi, having used her overarmor to keep the little girl warm, but either way, the two of them looked freezing, and with that, the trio ran over, and the group reunited, now with the company of Turles, who gave his coat up for Romain and Chichi to be close with. And after getting away from the snow, they would begin to talk.

"So... Turles here, is just another saiyan you met once before, not a brother or cousin, he's just someone you met at a tournament?" Romain would ask of Goku after receiving an explanation on everything that had happened.

"Yeah, he helped us get through the tower, and his friend is back in the village. He said his sister should be with some other friends, so we could see her as well." He responded.

But then, "Not to be the barer of bad news, but Romain, you guys really busted the dragon radar up in the crash. We might have to go over and meet with Bulma in order to get it repaired if we want to keep our search up." Suika would say to them all, showing how frozen and damaged the radar was.

"Then... we should get a move on, shouldn't we?" Romain would say, looking out in the last direction she remembered the city to be in.

Goku's tail would spin around vigorously while he got ready, Turles standing behind him and an unconscious Chichi beginning to awaken, "Yeah! Right over to Bulma's house!" He shouted, raising his fist high with excitement.

* * *

Yamcha sat on a small bench out in the frontyard of Capsule Corporation, drinking from a bottle of water while Sarada had taken the time to sit with him, Tarble there as well and learning.

"So, you used to be a bandit in some desert until Bulma and Goku found you?" Vegeta's brother would ask him, writing all of this down on a small notepad.

"Yeah. That's right. Still got my sword and everything, but I've obviously undergone some changes." Yamcha said to him while staring out towards the city. He also let out a small sigh upon seeing a group of girls outside the home calling for him, one of them even holding a bouquet of roses.

"Seems you've got quite the fanbase, who could blame them? You're a fighter with hansome looks." Sarada said, her arms wrapped around the top of the chair while she looked over at the girls and then at Yamcha, the wolf warriors face becoming slightly reddened at her words.

"You're uhh... you think I'm handsome?" He asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. He just decided to take the compliment as she laughed at him a bit and nodded.

Vegeta let out a shout, training within the Gravity Chamber. He had it turned all the way up to 10 times Earth's gravity, just like how Planet Vegeta was. He couldn't afford to slack, he needed to get the work in as hard as he could and become a stronger fighter. That Turles from the tournament was certainly powerful, and not only that, Goku almost won against him, so all of this told Vegeta that he needed to become even more powerful in order to catch up to their level.

Bulma was working on something on the inside now, Serori sitting on a table and watching her.

"What's that..? I don't think I've ever seen a device like that one before." The little girl would have said, staring at it. It seemed to be some sort of bracelet, a pair of bracelets in fact.

"Well... ever since the boys came back from that planet with those other saiyan friends, they brought back something interesting. It was like a blueprint, showing some sort of movement which allowed two warriors to get stronger. I had Tarble explain what it was to me, he said that those people called it the Metamoran Dance, which could essentially merge the strength of two warriors, so long as they're of the same race. So, these bracelets here, I'll call them the Metamo Rings, and they can allow that sort of merging between two separate races!" Bulma pumped her fists. Though, it seemed like the bracelets weren't entirely finished yet.

"Merging the strength of two warriors..? That so? I don't think we've heard of anything like that..." Serori would say, a little more interested now.

* * *

And then on the outside of the building, Goku was making his way over to it, Romain, Suika, Chichi, and Turles all following behind him while they walked through the streets. To any regular citizen, they'd probably look like the strangest group of people due to all of the clothing that they had decided to wear.

Though, the more they would walk, a blonde woman sat on a couch within an alleyway. She had her own personal area in that alley, her legs kicked out on a small table in front of her, which had beer and other things all littered around it. With her arms around the top of the couch, she was watching the kid and his friends go by. What strange people... two of them wore some king of armor, two of them wore the Gi of a martial artist, and then there was a little girl following close to them who wore the skimpiest battlesuit she had ever seen.

Then, a group of men would have walked over to her, all wearing blackened suits while she would place a single hand on her hip. She had nice, blonde hair with green eyes, wearing a lavender shirt, along with pants of the same color, though one of the pant legs had been ripped off, exposing not only her leg but also partially a bit of her backside. She had a kneepad on the exposed leg, and then red shoulderpads over her short sleeves. On her hands were pink gloves with red elbowpads, and then she had boots that matched the same light red coloring as other pieces she wore.

"Hasky, the proud criminal. That's who you are, correct?" One of the four men would say, all of them having their arms crossed together.

"Yeah. Who's asking? I've got better things to be doing, so spit it out already." She would say, her viridian colored eyes staring at each of them.

"If you'd come with us, we can explain everything within the ca-" As one of the men attempted to approach her, she pulled out a gun at rapid speeds, firing off a single bullet through his foot to stop him in his tracks. Once it had gone through, and steam would begin to blow off of the revolver she held, Hasky smirked while putting the gun away.

"Nah. We can stay here, after all, this is my private place isn't it? If you want to explain something, you explain it right here, right now."

As the man struggled to stop his wound from bleeding, the others chose to explain, "Well, we need you to find a boy and his friends. They have three items of interest on them, known as the dragon balls. The one who holds onto them the most is named Goku, a brat with spiky hair and an orange Gi. His allies wear forms of armor or other types of Gi. We need you to take the three balls away from them."

Hasky stood up, having two guns on her sides while she cracked her neck, "Well, that makes things easier for me then. Because I just saw them move right past this place." She pushed past the four of them, "I'll catch them. Though, there better be a great reward for me when I do." She grabbed hold of something, a helmet with a glass visor resembling a crows beak.

She got onto her motorbike, and with the helmet over her head, sped away, following Goku and friends to wherever they were headed now.


End file.
